


Metal i słowa

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Investigations, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortuga jest stworzona do kryminału, prawda? Przyjaciel (a przynajmniej wierzyciel) Jacka Sparrowa zostaje znaleziony martwy. Jack ma powody do obaw, że do niego dołączy, jeśli nie odkryje "kto i dlaczego". Akcja osadzona kilka miesięcy przed "Klątwą Czarnej Perły".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane między 2010 a 2013 i pierwszy raz opublikowane [tutaj](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Metal-i-slowa-PotC-fanfik-165611052).  
>  **Disclaimer:** PotC należy do Disneya. Jack Sparrow należy sam do siebie. Zawsze.

Słońce wspinało się coraz wyżej, rozświetlając wody zatoki. Poranna bryza wzdymała rozwijane na redzie żagle, marszczyła fale pluszczące o drewniane kadłuby i kamienne nabrzeża, zapędzała się nawet odważnie pomiędzy uliczki, ginąc jednak szybko i sromotnie w przesławnej atmosferze Tortugi. Przesławnej głównie z tego, że omalże zastępowała morską latarnię, przy sprzyjającym (czy raczej wrogim) wietrze anonsując bliskość wyspy na dobre pół mili. Jakiś zachrypły kogut pełną piersią i zdartym gardłem walczył z wrzaskami mew, nieświadom, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków w mieście, które nigdy nie zasypia. Dzień zapowiadał się na upalny i gwarny. Jak co dzień. 

Niecodzienna była za to treść dominująca w dzisiejszym gwarze. Wieść biegła od gęby do gęby, szerząc się między portem i domami, przekazywana między rybakami, ladacznicami i włóczęgami, niesiona jak pchły na szczurach, krążyła szeptana zaułkami, wpadała wykrzyczana do tawern - coraz tłustsza, coraz głośniejsza. „Pod starym molo znaleźli Ryżego Hansa Snoggersona!” głosiła. „Ryżego Hansa sztywnego jak suszony śledź i z dodatkowym uśmiechem równiuśko wykrojonym na gardle!”. Przy piątej tawernie Ryży Hans miał już „ślepia wytrzeszczone, zęby wyszczerzone i wszystkie kłaki na sztorc, żebym tak na miejscu skonał jak łżę, sam widziałem!!!”.

Przytulnie zadekowanego w tawernie szóstej Jacka Sparrowa ominęła już wersja poniesiona dalej, czyli „a w garści miał jeszcze kawał szmaty zaciśnięty, niechybnie z kapoty tego, co go na wieczną wachtę wyprawił! I butów mu brakowało, Hansowi, znaczy!”. Co prawda akurat w buty Jack by uwierzył, głównie dlatego, że Ryży Hans rzadko kiedy miewał buty, gdy był jeszcze żyw. Ale i wersji oszczędniejszej było Jackowi aż nadto. Westchnął ciężko, z niejakim trudem odlepiając się od stołu, za którym spędził noc. Schodzi ten świat na psy już z kretesem! Nie dość, że coraz ciężej przychodzi uczciwemu piratowi kraść na rum swój powszedni, to jeszcze i wolna brać piracka wyrzynać się poczyna niczym udziałowcy Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej w przeddzień wyboru zarządu. Jack wypiłby zdrowie nieboszczyka, gdyby jeszcze miał czym. Nikt nie powie, że kapitan Jack Sparrow zapomina o swoich wierzycielach! A błoto Tortugi świadkiem, zawsze gdy widział Ryżego Hansa, przypominał sobie, że od zeszłej wiosny dłużny mu jest czternaście szylingów i trzy kufelki pod _Wierną Narzeczoną_. Zwykle na czas, by uskoczyć w zaułek, a bodaj i za najbliższy kurnik. Po cóż starego Hansa niepokoić swoim widokiem - poczciwy to był chłop i Jack mu dobrze życzył. Oszczędzał mu więc przykrości spotkań z dłużnikiem obdartym i chudym jak kościelny szczur.

– To Eddie Majcher i Brzydal Wessley. To ich robota – mruknął ktoś koło Jacka, wyrywając go z ponurych rozmyślań. Pirat zerknął na znawcę nocnych poczynań wesołego ludku Tortugi, pospiesznie robiąc przegląd pamięci pod kątem ewentualnego stanu swojego zadłużenia w tym wypadku. Pamięć zameldowała, że tym razem, wyjątkowo, Jackowe konto jest czyste i nieskażone jak morska woda w jakichś niezmiernie odległych od tego portu stronach.

Przeciągający się i przecierający zaspane jeszcze oczy potencjalny kandydat na wierzyciela chwilę wcześniej odlepił się od tego samego stołu, co mu przyszło bez porównania łatwiej, jako że był kompletnie łysy. A ponadto mocno szczerbaty, z zajęczą wargą, złamanym nosem, bielmem na lewym oku, elegancko zwykle wygładzoną, a teraz nieco skołtunioną brodą po pas i drewnianą prawą nogą, którą korniki już nie tylko zamieszkiwały, ale chyba zapisywały sobie w spadku i zakładały hipoteki. Nic dziwnego, że wobec takiego chodzącego zestawu potencjalnych przydomków pirackie bractwo poddało się i zwało go prosto i pospolicie Joe Morganem.

Jack Sparrow nie mógł, choć nie miałby nic przeciwko, zadłużyć się u Joego Morgana z tej prostej przyczyny, że Joe Morgan również nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby zadłużyć się u Jacka Sparrowa. Spotkawszy się zatem niespodzianie zeszłego wieczora i ustaliwszy, że pożyczyć sobie mogą wzajem wyłącznie zdrowia, spędzili noc na wabieniu chętnych, by postawić kolejkę za samą hojność w niestworzonych opowieściach i obietnicach wiecznej przyjaźni. Oraz dość nieostrożnych, by ich przyciągnęła talia kart. Karty należały do Joego, zręczne ręce do Jacka, a stawki na blacie do gości „ich” stołu. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy przenosiły się z sakiewek na blat. Jack prywatnie uważał to za uczciwą transakcję - cała Tortuga wiedziała, że każdy kto siada do kart z Jackiem Sparrowem, wstaje od gry goły, ale za to ubawiony jak nigdy w życiu. Wielu wracało. A niektórzy nawet z kolejną sakiewką zamiast pistoletu w garści.

Pirat uśmiechnął się szeroko na to wspomnienie, odchylił na koślawym zydlu i rozejrzał po tawernie z miną właściciela sypiących się murów, zakopconej powały, sześciu sfatygowanych stołów i masywnego kontuaru. Ten ostatni element wnętrza zaprojektowanego w tradycyjnym stylu _le Tortuése baroque_ , czyli „pij, płać i wynocha”, nie bez przyczyny był najsolidniejszym obiektem w zasięgu wzroku. I najbardziej pojemnym - w sam raz, żeby zmieścić pod blatem barmana z aktualnej wachty i tyle butelek, ile ten zdąży złapać. Sally McDonnell nie od wczoraj i nie pierwszy interes prowadziła, więc mogłaby pisać podręczniki procedury postępowania w wypadku, gdy klientela się podochoci. To jest, gdyby Sally umiała pisać. Tego ranka stała za barem osobiście i mierząc taksującym spojrzeniem mrocznawą izbę szacowała co lepiej pozamiatać i wyrzucić, a co jeszcze zostawić. A raczej kogo, bo poranne sprzątanie rzadko obejmowało coś więcej, niż klientów spod i ze stołów. Napotkawszy błyszczący uśmiech kapitana Sparrowa przewróciła oczami, na co Jack odpowiedział uśmiechem jeszcze szerszym. Potem odwrócił się do Joego. 

– A czemu akurat Brzydala i Majchra, co? Jak zza tego stołu i z nosem w kuflu widzisz co się w porcie dzieje, i to po ciemku, to może i ten galeon ze srebrem dojrzysz, ten co go huragan koło Inagui posłał na rafy? Mówią, że tam płytko, to skoroś taki nagle jasnowidzący, pomogę ci wyciągać srebro. Za pół urobku i jak ładnie poprosisz. 

Morgan posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie znad brody, którą właśnie próbował choć trochę rozplątać. – Nie mnie jasnowidzenie napadło, tylko chyba ciebie ślepota. A gadałem, za dużo rumu! Walety z królami ci się już ci się mąciły pod koniec, toś pewnie się jeszcze dobrze nie obudził. Albo faktycznie zaniewidziałeś na amen. – Joe dźgnął kciukiem powietrze za sobą, wskazując przeciwległy koniec izby. 

– U mnie nie ma „za dużo” – zaprotestował odruchowo Jack, oglądając się jednak.

Nie on jeden. Sporo spojrzeń było rzucanych ukradkowo lub otwarcie w stronę kąta, gdzie stał najmniej rozchwiany i stosunkowo najczystszy stół. Kąt oficjalnie nosił szumne miano alkowy dla specjalnych, czyli brzęczących srebrem i złotem gości, najczęściej kapitanów oblewających pomyślne rejsy. Od reszty pomieszczenia oddzielała go odsunięta teraz kotara z mocno już wytartego aksamitu, trzy krzesła miały oparcia, czwarte nawet wyściełane obicie, a na środku stołu filigranowym cyzelowaniem pysznił się ciężki brązowy świecznik. Solidnie przybity do blatu, co Jack już oczywiście dawno sprawdził. Sally naprawdę znała swój fach i, co ważniejsze, klientów.

Rozparty dzisiejszego ranka na jednym z krzeseł Wessley odsunął właśnie talerz i wziął się do dystyngowanego dłubania w zębach. Wessley albo, jak sam się przedstawiał, Edward Wessley, wicehrabia Westingmore, wszystko robił dystyngowanie, wliczając łapanie pcheł. Jack prywatnie uważał, że Wessleyowe wicehrabiostwo może być całkiem prawdziwe, i to w sensie rozumianym w dalekim od karaibskich wód świecie pod wiecznie mglisto-deszczowym niebem i z wszechobecną biurokracją, żądającą potwierdzania tytułów dokumentami ciężkimi od monarszych pieczęci. Wessley miał arystokratycznie gładkie rysy o zimnej urodzie marmurowego posągu i mózg używany chyba rzadziej niż to czynią posągi. W opinii Jacka, wicehrabiego Westingmore okpiłby jego własny haftowany kapelusz, starannie zresztą zawsze dobrany do atłasowego płaszcza, przetykanej złotą nicią kamizelki i kipiącej festonami koronek batystowej koszuli. Wicehrabiego byłoby z czego ogrywać, ale Jack prędzej by się oświadczył Sally McDonnell, niż dotknął kart przy Wessleyu. Bardzo trudno byłoby z nim _nie_ wygrać, ale na to, by go rozbawić, istniał tylko jeden sposób - wyglądanie na wystraszonego. Za to by go skłonić do sięgnięcia po broń, istniało sposobów bardzo wiele, na przykład ogranie go w karty, albo nazwanie Brzydalem dość blisko, by usłyszał. Cóż, gdy na widok jego prześwietnej prezencji przezwisko samo pchało się na myśl.

Jego towarzysz prezentował się już zdecydowanie mniej świetnie. Teraz akurat półleżał z kapeluszem wciśniętym na oczy na krześle obok, tym wyściełanym. Trudno już było orzec, kto pierwszy przezwał Eddiego Majchra tym mianem, bo nikt jakoś nie był skory się przyznać. Tak czy owak, przylgnęło niby smoła do pokładowych desek i jak smoła zakryło to wcześniejsze, którego już może i sam przezwany nie pamiętał. Najogólniej biorąc, Eddie Majcher wyróżniał się tym, że się różnił. Od Brzydala Wessleya. Wszystkim. Nie tylko powszechniejszym wśród szanujących się łazęgów gustem w sprawach odzienia i awersją do pachnideł. Bawiło go na przykład prawie wszystko, choć chyba nikt nie słyszał, żeby się śmiał. Uśmiechał się za to nieraz, choćby usłyszawszy o sobie. Tyle, że wtedy wszystkim patrzącym akurat w jego stronę jakoś przestawało być do śmiechu. Nikt go za to nie widział z bronią w ręku, choć nosił jakąś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną klingę przy boku. Co niektórzy, z daleka i po cichu, natrząsali się, że to pewnikiem pusta pochwa z rękojeścią. Nawet jeśli to była prawda i Eddie Majcher faktycznie nigdy majchra dowolnego gatunku nie tknął, to zawsze miał majcher na podorędziu - w postaci Edwarda Wessleya. A że ten ostatni za to, jak się zdało, nigdy nie trudnił się dowolnym gatunkiem pomyślunku, to dość było spojrzenia, by zorientować się, że Eddie Majcher w tym duecie był wyłącznym właścicielem i użytkownikiem pracującego za obu mózgu. To było przyczyną, dla której został kpiąco przezwany Wessleyowym imieniem, co, o dziwo, przyjął.

Ogólnie, na Majchra i Brzydala dość było spojrzenia, by zorientować się w wielu rzeczach. I dlatego właśnie Jack Sparrow nigdy nie poprzestawał na jednym spojrzeniu i pierwszej myśli, gdy o nich szło. „Wiele” to często „zbyt mało” i „nie to, co najważniejsze”. 

– No i? – rzucił. Z czystej przekory, bo dobrze wiedział, o co idzie Morganowi. Wypisane to było wyraźnie na wszystkich gębach w tawernie, a najwyraźniej na tych, które się pospiesznie odwracały, gdy kapelusz Majchra unosił się z lekka.

Morgan przewrócił oczami. 

– Przy gotówce są – wyłożył powoli i cierpliwie, jakby miał przed sobą urzędnika guberni. – I co, nie widzisz jak wyglądają? 

– No jak? 

– No jakby kogoś...! No, tego...! 

– Czyli normalnie... 

– Głupiś, Jack! – Stracił cierpliwość Morgan. – Normalnie, to się wygląda niewinnie, a jak się nie potrafi, to się przynajmniej złazi ludziom z oczu, jak się kogoś, tego...! Żeby tych, no, podejrzeń! Nie prow... nie prwowo... nie dawać! 

– Nie wiedziałem, żeś taki doświadczony w mokrej robocie... – Jack wytrzeszczył oczy w demonstracyjnie przesadzonym podziwie. – To wychodzi, że albo ich tu wcale nie ma, a tam za stołem nasze zwidy siedzą, albo że jednak starego Hansa kto inny no tego. 

– Wcale nie wychodzi, nic nie wychodzi! Nie przerywaj, nie skończyłem jeszcze! Przecie jakby nie siedzieli, toby ich wszyscy podejrzewali! Bo znikli! No to właśnie specjalnie siedzą i wyglądają jakby to oni, no... Chytre, nie? – zakończył geniusz dedukcji i znawca zbrodniczej psychiki, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. 

– Chytre. Jak kot młynarza przed zatkaną norą – zapewnił z powagą Jack. I nie czekając, aż do Joego dotrze treść „pochwały”, dorzucił: – Ale widać nie tylko ciebie trudno nabrać, bo i tak ich wszyscy podejrzewają. Zamiast tracić czas i obmyślać te chytrości, lepiej by przyszli od razu. 

Morgan zerknął podejrzliwie na promieniejący 24-karatową szczerością uśmiech Jacka, ale nic nie odrzekł. Pogrzebał tylko w kieszeniach, wyciągnął fajkę, pogrzebał w kieszeniach znowu, nie znalazł tytoniu, schował fajkę z powrotem i w końcu burknął: – A w ogóle to nie moja sprawa. I twoja też nie. 

– Racja – zgodził się Jack. – Co komu z podejrzeń? Jakby Sally wyrzucała stąd każdego ze sztywniakiem na koncie, toby pusto tu było jak na pogrzebie grabarza. 

Morgan rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa i zawiercił się znowu. 

– Eee, zaraz tam każdego... – wymamrotał. – Bo to się raz przypadkiem w tłoku maj... nóż – poprawił się szybko. – Bo to się raz zaplącze, a potem się okazuje, że to w czyichś kiszkach było... A zresztą po co taki jeden z drugim chłystek przyzwoitego człowieka obraża, wrzask czyni, rum wytrąca... 

– Złoto po kieszeniach chowa... 

– Złoto chowa... co? – Morgan zamrugał nagle i spurpurowiał. – No jak mu już potrzebne nie było, to głupi by zostawiał! Jeszcze by kto ukradł! Ale co inszego zaopiekować się niepotrzebnym, a insza rzecz zaciukać umyślnie! 

– Nic żeś nie mówił, że rzucasz piracki fach i przywdziewasz habit – wyszczerzył się radośnie Jack. – Tylko uważaj, żeby nie pomylić braciszków medytujących z misyjnymi, bo jeszcze w te pędy wrócisz do pirackiej braci, jak ci tak rozlana jucha nagle obrzydła. 

Morgan zaczął fioletowieć. – Po piracku w biały dzień wytoczyć działa i podnieść Rogera, też nie to samo co...! 

– Co? 

Morgan nie zdążył powstrzymać zerknięcia ku alkowie, gdy dokończył, już dużo ciszej: – W nocy. I od tyłu. 

– I dla złota? – mruknął Jack, też zerkając, tym razem na talerz Wessleya, z mglistą myślą i znacznie wyraźniejszym uczuciem, że śniadanie to jednak wspaniały wynalazek. 

Morgan odmruknął coś niewyraźnie potwierdzającego i znowu zaczął grzebać po zakamarkach odzienia, pewnie za nieistniejącym tytoniem. Jack poprzyglądawszy się chwilę kątem oka tym manipulacjom, wyciągnął własną fajkę, od niepamiętnych czasów pustą i zimną jak pierś Davy'ego Jonesa, obrócił krótki cybuch w palcach, z uwagą obejrzał wygładzoną główkę i rzucił cicho znowu: – A według ciebie, ile Hans mógł mieć po kieszeniach? 

– Najpierw to by musiał mieć te kieszenie – prychnął Joe. Potem zamrugał nagle znowu, otworzył usta, zamknął, zerknął jeszcze raz na alkowę i z powrotem na Jacka. 

– Ehe. – Jack kiwnął głową, opierając się o ścianę i przygryzając cybuch. Ryży Hans Snoggerson, który zresztą faktycznie był ryży, wiecznie chodził w tych samych postrzępionych portkach i jednej dziurawej koszuli. Obrazu zwykle dopełniał jeszcze bardziej postrzępiony słomiany kapelusz i kozik dyndający na końcu sznurka trzymającego portki. Jeśli Hans miał co więcej, a miewał rzadko, to za pazuchą. Nawet dla najmniej wymagającego zbója i nawet w portowym mroku nie mógł wyglądać obiecująco. Majcher i Brzydal nie należeli do mało wymagających. 

– Nie musiał przy sobie mieć... – wymamrotał Morgan. 

– No to o chytrzejszej metodzie jeszcze nie słyszałem: tego co złoto schował ubić, żeby schowek znaleźć – prychnął z kolei Jack. 

– Mógł właśnie w porcie schować. – Morgan ożywił się – I ktoś pewnie za nim...!

Przerwał i oklapł napotkawszy wymowne spojrzenie Jacka. Skrytka w miejscu, które codziennie deptały setki nóg, oglądały setki oczu i które zmieniało się po każdym sztormie, bo kamieniem wykładane były dopiero nowsze nabrzeża, po przeciwnej stronie zatoki niż piaszczyste plaże wokół próchniejącego ze starości drewnianego molo... Taka skrytka byłaby zaiste świetnie ukryta. Niedostępna głównie dla właściciela. 

Jack mógłby powiedzieć Morganowi, żeby ten nie kłopotał się dociekaniami. Gdziekolwiek i jakiekolwiek Ryży Hans miał skrytki, nie miałby w nich czego trzymać. Jeśli ktoś szuka Jacka Sparrowa po wszystkich tawernach, jasno dowodzi tym takiej desperacji, że wiatr musi mu gwizdać przez kieszenie na przestrzał, nawet jeśli ów ktoś nie ma kieszeni. Ale Jack nie powiedział nic. Jak Joe Morgan sam rzekł - to nie sprawa Joego Morgana. Pirat znowu przygryzł cybuch fajki i w zadumie wpatrzył się w poczerniałe drewno blatu przed sobą. Właściwie to... E, nieee. Joe Morgan i w tym też miał rację, że niewiele trzeba, by noże szły w ruch, i że nie każdy nóż w kiszkach więźnie z zamiarem tego, kto nóż dzierży. Albo i w gardle, na ten przykład. I nie każdy nóż jest dla złota wyciągany, a już na pewno nie dla złota był wyciągnięty na Hansową skórę, Jack postawiłby na to wszystko, co mu tej nocy z brzękiem przeszło przez ręce. Komuś wczoraj Ryży Hans wlazł na odcisk, a w Tortudze odciski wielce wrażliwe, noże ostre i błyskają ochoczo. Błysnąć więc jakiś w końcu musiał i dla starego Hansa, co nigdy nikomu na odcisk nie wlazł, jak długo Jack pamiętał. Pirat oderwał wzrok od stołu i spojrzał na pustoszejącą z wolna tawernę. Właściwie to... 

Schował fajkę i rozejrzał się za kapeluszem. Odkrywszy, że na nim siedzi, zerwał się, przetarł sfatygowaną skórę rękawem i nasadził ciągle nieco wymięty tricorn na bardziej należne mu miejsce. Morgan z lekkim zaskoczeniem obserwował ten nagły wybuch pośpiechu, ale nie zatrzymywał Sparrowa, gdy ten rzucił się do drzwi. Zeszłej nocy rozliczali się na bieżąco, a Joe, ku cichemu żalowi Jacka, dobrze umiał rachować. Sparrow wybiegł na ulicę, demonstracyjnie nie patrząc już więcej w stronę Majchra i Brzydala. Staranne nie-patrzenie upewniło go zresztą, że i oni nie poświęcają mu uwagi, tej bardziej i tej mniej zauważalnej.

Właściwie to od kogo ostatnio słyszał, że Ryży Hans Snoggerson go szuka?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Sparrow, wyskoczywszy z tawerny, zatrzymał się za progiem, mrużąc oczy w słońcu, które okazało się stać już w zenicie. Potem ruszył zapyloną ulicą, lawirując między tłumem, posyłając iskrzące uśmiechy chichoczącym dziewkom, uskakując przed ciężko toczącymi się wózkami. I naciągając uszu.

Ulice nadal huczały. Wieść o tym, że Ryży Hans Snoggerson jest już świętej pamięci, nadal krążyła, nie tracąc widać swej atrakcyjności. Bo też i mimo, że zasadnicza treść była raczej powszednia na wyspie, gdzie co dzień i co noc ktoś komuś liczył zęby pięścią, a nierzadko i żebra żelazem, to nie był rzeczą powszednią trup człowieka, którego nikt by nie kojarzył ani z burdą, ani z kuszeniem rabusia. Ale że nawet na Tortudze, a raczej w pierwszym rzędzie tam, trup trupem, a kiszki wołają jeść, to gwar niecodziennego podekscytowania z wolna zamieniał się w gwar codziennego życia.

– Zakalec?! Gdzie tu masz jaki zakalec, łazęgo jeden! – Tom O'Malley zaryczał tubalnie, w świętym oburzeniu potrząsając postawioną w stan oskarżenia bułką. – Twoja matka lepszych nie piekła! Dwa pensy i nic mniej! I ciesz się, że ci za obrażanie uczciwego kupca nie doliczam!

– A jakże, zakalec i jeszcze chybaś piachu podsypał zamiast soli! – odwrzasnął składający reklamację „łazęga”, godnie wypinając chudą pierś. – Albo ci się popiół z mąką pomylił! Ani pensa to niewarte! Złamanego! Słyszyta, ludziska?!

Tom zsiniał, zabulgotał i obróciwszy się w poszukiwaniu tęgiej pały, znalazł ją opartą jak zwykle obok drzwi piekarni, po czym z pałą w garści obrócił się z powrotem, by odkryć, że niedoszły klient zdążył wyparować, rezygnując z towaru i zażalenia.

– Co się z tą dobrą wyspą wyprawia... – gdzieś zza Toma dobiegło wzdychanie, z jakimś cichym podzwanianiem w tle. Tom znowu obrócił się jak oparzony.

– Nijakiego już tu szacunku dla ciężko pracujących, w porcie się zarzynają, a i mewy coraz bezczelniejsze... – Jack Sparrow oparty o ścianę obok parapetu szerokiego okna, służącego za wystawę i zarazem ladę piekarni, unosił oczy do niebios, kręcił głową aż dzwoniło i cmokał z naganą jak pastor na kazalnicy.

Tom nieco ochłonął, ale jeszcze dla formalności pogroził pałą w domniemanym kierunku ucieczki irytującego szukacza piachu w pustej... to jest, tfu! pełnej, oczywiście! wspaniałej bułce!

– No czego im brakuje?! – Potrząsnął bułką znowu, tym razem w kierunku Jacka. – Co, może niedobre?!

– Doskonałe! – zapewnił pospiesznie Jack, na wszelki wypadek ostrożnie się odsuwając poza zasięg pały. No, jeśli się schodzi na ląd po trzech miesiącach, dodał w duchu, zerkając na wyłożoną szarawym pieczywem ladę.

– To prawda co mówią o Ryżym Hansie? – zagadnął, opierając się znowu odrobinę bliżej lady. – Gdzie się czego pewnego dowiedzieć, jak nie od ciebie, Tom – dorzucił szybko.

O'Malley pokraśniał z dumy. Jednak ten Sparrow to porządny chłop, choć może czasem butów od kapelusza nie odróżnia.

– Ano – przytaknął z godnością. – U mnie zawsze najpewniejszy chleb i najpewniejsze wieści. Mamja – przypomniał sobie.

Sparrow pokiwał głową gorliwie i czekał, oczami jak spodki dając znać, że Tom „Pewna Firma” O'Malley ma jego całkowitą uwagę. Tom założył kudłate łapska na brzuszysku obleczonym w usmolony fartuch i nabrał powietrza.

– Ano prawda, Ryży Hans nieżywy leży... leżał – poprawił się. – Zaraz go rybołapy zabrali, pogrzeb jak najrychlej sprawić i, no... – urwał, z niejakim zmieszaniem konstatując, że więcej do powiedzenia nie ma. – Mammia – zakończył więc. Usłyszawszy raz, że ponoć Włosi słyną z ekstraordynaryjnych wypieków, roztropnie uznał, że wobec niedostatku jakości (czego, oczywista, nigdy by nie przyznał), grunt to promocja. I od tej pory, mimo że jego irlandzkim akcentem można było tłuc kamienie, starał się uchodzić za Włocha. Pewne luki w tym koncepcie czynił fakt, że nie przyszło mu na myśl nijak się przemianować, a choćby przyszło, to z italskiej mowy znał wyłącznie „Mamma mia”, co zresztą w jego wykonaniu za każdym razem brzmiało inaczej.

Sparrow jakimś cudem zdołał wytrzeszczyć się jeszcze bardziej, prezentując niezmierne wrażenie, jakie na nim uczyniła wstrząsająca opowieść O'Malleya.

– Tylko patrzeć, jak nas wszystkich, uczciwych i spokojność miłujących, w łóżkach pozarzynają...! – jęknął. – I to niektórych nawet we własnych, jak kto ma – dodał grobowym tonem. Oderwał się od ściany i ruszył dalej pospiesznie ulicą, rzucając piekarzowi na pożegnanie: – Idę ryglować drzwi, jak już jakie znajdę. Wezmę wzór z takiego przezornego człeka jak ty, Tom. – Po czym skręcił za róg, nie czekając aż O'Malley wpadnie na myśl, żeby przeliczyć bułki.

Za trzecim węgłem Jack nieco zwolnił. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć od piekarza więcej, niż usłyszał. Tom O’Malley wprawdzie wierzył we wszystko, co mu powiedziano, ale też nie umiał nigdy sam niczego zmyślić - na swój sposób faktycznie był pewnym źródłem wieści. Niespecjalnie zresztą w tym wypadku zaskakujących. Okolice starego mola były z dawien dawna rejonem rybaków, skrupulatnie dbających o porządek na swoim terenie. I nie tylko na swoim. Nieboszczyk był wcale nierzadkim znaleziskiem na ulicach miasta, a kupcy, rzemieślnicy i właściciele tawern nie życzyli sobie przed progiem niczego odstraszającego klientelę. Tortuga wprawdzie miała nieduży cmentarzyk na wzgórzu za miastem, ale że nagrobek kosztuje, a i łopatą nikt darmo nie macha, to największym i najpopularniejszym cmentarzem wyspy były wody wokół niej, a rybacy najtańszymi grabarzami. Czasem nawet, jeśli nieboszczyk miał dom, bywało że dostawał całun, najczęściej z własnego prześcieradła. A jak miał zasobniejszą i nieskąpą rodzinę, to i nieraz czekano aż ktoś znajdzie i wyciągnie z tawerny padre Mateo, i uprzedzi go, którą czapkę ma przywdziać, bo padre, jako człek przedsiębiorczy, w razie potrzeby bywał też pastorem Mattem albo rebe Matatjaszem. Raz ponoć zdołał być nawet popem Matwiejem. Ale że Ryży Hans do zasobnych w grosz i familię nigdy nie należał, po co było czekać.

Pogryzając ostrożnie bułkę i spluwając od czasu do czasu kamykiem, Jack kluczył wąskimi uliczkami i zaułkami, metodycznie zaglądając przy tym do mijanych stajni, chlewików i obór, szczególnie tych w sąsiedztwie tawern. Czyli większości. Kozy, osły i prosięta odpowiadały zaciekawionymi albo obojętnymi spojrzeniami, kury pierzchały z zaniepokojonym gdakaniem… Aha! W drewnianej szopie, którą do miana chlewu uprawniał jej stały lokator w postaci nieźle, jak na Tortugę, odpasionego wieprzka, snem sprawiedliwego spało słodko źródło najwszechstronniejszej, choć niekoniecznie najpewniejszej informacji na wyspie. Z głową wspartą komfortowo na tymże wieprzku, który nie protestował, śpiąc równie mocno. Jack rozejrzał się za wiaderkiem i korytem.

CHLUST!

– Hyyyyy!!! Ptfu! Khe… Co…?!

– Witamy w pięknym nowym dniu, panie Gibbs. – Jack uśmiechnął się promiennie w zastępstwie niewidocznego już o tej porze z szopy słońca.

Joshamee Gibbs zamrugał, otarł wodę z oczu i wrzasnął: – Czyś ty oszalał, Jack?! Nie wiesz, że budzenie śpiącego przynosi…?!

– Większego pecha przynosi postąpić wbrew woli nieboszczyka – przerwał kapitan. – Mówiłeś mi przedwczoraj, że mnie Ryży Hans szukał?

– Hans? – Gibbs zagapił się na Jacka, jakby ten go obudził, żeby zapytać o przemyślenia względem polityki mariażowej domu Habsburgów. – No szukał…

– No to już nie szuka. Raczej trudno mu będzie z dna zatoki i z poderżniętą grdyką.

– Poder… – Gibbs zaniemówił. Potem przeżegnał się pospiesznie i częściowo odzyskał głos, choć niekoniecznie przytomność. – Jezusiemary… Hans?!

– Hans – powtórzył cierpliwie Jack. – Ryży. Poderżniętą. Tej nocy. Mówiłeś, że z nim gadałeś?

Pytanie najwyraźniej znowu odebrało mowę Gibbsowi, który skamieniał na amen. Jack przewrócił oczami i obejrzał się za porzuconym przed chwilą wiaderkiem. Na ten widok podświadomość musiała wreszcie kopnąć Gibbsa, bo ocknął się, otarł z resztek wody, dźwignął z klepiska i siadł ciężko na drugim korycie, wywróconym. Jack przeczekał to wszystko cierpliwie. Wieprzek, na którym wcześniejsza kąpiel nie uczyniła żadnego wrażenia, chrząknął przez sen i śnił błogo dalej wieprzowe marzenia. Gibbs potarł zmierzwione bokobrody i poklepał się z roztargnieniem po odzieniu.

– Nieżywy? – upewnił się, dość beznadziejnie.

– Nieżywy – powtórzył znowu Jack, który zaczynał jednak żałować, że odłożył wiaderko.

Gibbs westchnął ciężko i przypomniał sobie nagle, czego szuka. Zajrzał do kieszeni na piersi. Flaszeczka, o dziwo, nadal była. Odkorkował. O dziwo nad dziwami, nadal coś w niej chlupało.

– Ano gadałem – westchnął znowu, jeszcze ciężej. – Jeszcze wczoraj gadałem. – We flaszeczce szybko przestawało chlupać, w przerwach między zdaniami i westchnieniami.

– I pytał o mnie, wspominałeś, tak? Zaraz, wczoraj...? Wczoraj też? – Jack próbował nie zerkać na flaszeczkę.

– No jakże nie! Przecie po całej Tortudze cię szukał i co na mnie wpadał, to pytał czym cię nie widział! I żeby ci powiedzieć, jak cię spotkam! Że on szuka! Ja mu na to, żem cię właśnie przed chwilą mijał, a ot, na ulicy! A on na to oczy na mnie jak talerze, obrócił się i już go nie było, ledwo nóg nie zostawił, tak za tobą pogonił. W takim popłochu, tom go jeszcze nie widział, jak długo pamiętam...

Kapitan pokiwał głową. Racja, Gibbs powtarzał co miał powtórzyć. Akurat dość, żeby Jack miał się na baczności. Zaraz, co...?

– W popłochu? Dlaczego? I gdzie?

– A bo ja wiem dlaczego? Pod _Wierną Narzeczoną_. Znaczy, potem, to już wiem dlaczego, jak mówił, że zgubił. Też pod _Narzeczoną_.

– Co?! Gibbs, gadajże wreszcie po kolei i po ludzku, a nie jakbyś się spowiadał przed sądem!

– No toż gadam przecie wszystko! Cały czas ci gadałem! Przedwczoraj na mnie wpadł i o ciebie pytał. No tom ci powtórzył, jakem cię spotkał. Na drugi dzień cię widzę koło _Narzeczonej_ , włażę do środka, zaraz za mną Hans i znowu pyta o ciebie. I bełkocze coś, cały roztrzęsiony, że cię musi znaleźć. Żebyś mu przeczytał i żebyś przeczytał, w kółko powtarza. Widać cię wtedy nie znalazł, jak wyskoczył z _Narzeczonej_ , bo wieczorem znowu się przywlókł. Dalej roztrzęsiony, tylko do tego jeszcze zgaszony jakiś, jak świeczka na dziennej wachcie. Siadł, do kufla się przypiął i jęczy, że już przepadło, że zgubił gdzieś. No to ja mu drugiego kufla podsuwam, bo widzę, że chłop w pilnej pociechy potrzebie, sam też trzeciego sobie do towarzystwa, bo to pocieszać się zawsze razem skuteczniej, no i... nie pomnę już, co dalej było – Gibbs zakończył sprawozdanie, trochę niepewnie.

Jack przestał się zastanawiać, co Hans robił w rybackim porcie. Dziwić się raczej należało, że w wyniku pocieszania ruszył tylko na wędrówkę po plażach, bo równie dobrze mógł popełnić coś bardziej straceńczego - na przykład zwiedzić pozostałe tawerny i spróbować wynieść świecznik Sally McDonnell razem ze stołem. Wszystko inne jednak robiło się coraz bardziej mętne, zamiast klarować. Kapitan zacisnął zęby. I ręce, jedną na głowicy kordu, drugą na klamrze pasa, sam nie wiedział czemu - żeby nie złapać Gibbsa za koszulę i zdrowo nie potrząsnąć, czy raczej żeby nie wyrwać mu tej nieszczęsnej flaszeczki. Jack coraz wyraźniej czuł, że mu pilnie potrzebna jej zawartość.

– Co. Przeczytać – wycedził. – I. Co. Zgubił.

Gibbs z lekka nerwowo zerknął na jego lewą rękę, tę na kordzie. – Nie wiem co, tego nie mówił. O! – przypomniał sobie nagle. – Mówił coś, że ci dług daruje, żebyś mu to tylko przeczytał. I wyskoczył na ulicę zanim żem zdążył dopytać dokładniej. A jak żem go wieczorem znowu zobaczył, tom się szybko do niego z tym pierwszym kufelkiem przecisnął, żeby, no... – Gibbs urwał stropiony nagle. – No, zawsze sprawdzić można, pomyślał żem – podjął jednak zuchwale – czy i ja się na co nie przydam, przeczytać też niejedno wydolę, a i może butelczyna by się za to jaka znalazła, no ale nic z tego, się okazało, no to już tylko popijalim dalej… na spółkę… – Gibbs cichł stopniowo, spostrzegłszy nagle, że kapitan już od dłuższej chwili stoi nieruchomo jak figura na hrabiowskim nagrobku, ani piśnie i tylko patrzy. Gibbsowi ten wzrok dziwnie jakoś skojarzył się z wężem. Albo gorzej jeszcze, z jednym z jego dawnych kapitanów, skradającym się ku komuś, kto przysnął na wachcie. Gibbs spojrzał niepewnie po sobie, na wszelki wypadek zerknął za siebie, jednak nie znalazł tam niczego ciekawszego od ściany z sękatych desek, więc odwrócił się znowu do kapitana.

– Jack…? – zagadnął ostrożnie.

Pirat zawrócił nagle, aż płaszcz zawirował i zafurkotał, a srebro zadzwoniło, nie tylko to w kieszeniach. Gibbs, któremu podarty koniec szarfy świsnął przed nosem, drgnął nerwowo.

– Jack, a ty dokąd…?! – zawołał.

– Napić się – dobiegła już zza rogu stanowcza odpowiedź.

– Aha – Gibbs pokiwał głową, uspokojony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tego miejsca przydatna może być [mapa](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147). Link będzie w każdym rozdziale.

Aubert Verlaine, szerzej znany jako Czyścioch Bertie, z roztargnieniem przestawił cztery wyszczerbione kubki i przetarł kontuar baru. Potem przestawił kubki z powrotem i przetarł je również. Potem znowu przestawił kubki i przetarł... W szmatę, którą przecierał kontuar, wbiła się drzazga. I w rękę ściskającą szmatę też. Bertie zaklął, cisnął szmatą i possał palec. No proszę, zawsze uważał, że przesada w sprzątaniu szkodzi! Chwycił najbliższy kubek, który w ciągu ostatniej godziny zarobił więcej przecierania niż w ciągu całej swojej pracowitej kariery w _Wiernej Narzeczonej_ , i nalał hojnie z trzymanej pod blatem butelki. Znad kubka, po raz nie wiedzieć który w ciągu ostatniej godziny, ukradkiem zerknął w stronę powodu swojego roztargnienia. Żeby Jack Sparrow bez słowa zapłacił za zamówioną butelkę, to rzecz niebywała, ale cóż, może chory. Ale żeby od godziny siedział nad tą butelką i ani jej tknął? I to milcząc jakby język oddał razem z gotówką?! Co też może mu być i czy to aby nie zaraźliwe... I najgorsze ze wszystkiego, co on takiego widzi w tej ścianie? Barman oderwał wzrok od postaci skulonej w najciemniejszym kącie tawerny i zerknął podejrzliwie na ścianę, prawie spodziewając się dojrzeć dziurę wywierconą nieruchomym spojrzeniem pirata.

Jack przestał dostrzegać zaplamiony tłustym dymem tynk już po minucie za stołem. Właściwie to wcześniej ledwo zauważył wręczającego mu butelkę Bertiego. A nawet samą butelkę. Miał wrażenie, że od jakiegoś nieskończenie długiego czasu po czaszce obija mu się tylko jedna, uparcie wracająca myśl - że teraz to chętnie postawiłby Hansowi pod _Narzeczoną_ i trzydzieści kufelków. Co go podkusiło, żeby wczoraj iść pod _Złotego Koguta_ Sally McDonnell? A, prawda, wpadli na siebie z Joem Morganem przed samymi drzwiami... Gdzieś z pustki w Jackowej głowie wychynęła druga, trzeźwiejsza myśl i zuchwale, wobec nieotwartej wciąż butelki, pomachała do niego. „Jakbyś zobaczył Hansa, to i tak byś zwiewał, choćby więcej tawern w całej Tortudze nie było!” zachichotała złośliwie. A za nią znienacka podkradła się trzecia myśl, tak gorzka, że się skrzywił. „Zwiewałeś ledwo zamieniwszy słowo z Gibbsem, nie pytając i nie słuchając czego Hans chce!” Jack zadygotał, sięgnął gwałtownie po butelkę... i znieruchomiał.

Ryży Hans Snoggerson, który nikomu nigdy się nie naraził, co wśród pirackiej braci było sztuką samą w sobie... Ryży Hans Snoggerson, który papier kojarzył głównie z przybitką do pistoletów, a litery z burtami statków... Tenże sam Ryży Hans Snoggerson biega po całej Tortudze w jakiejś pilnej potrzebie czytelniczej, a zaraz potem nadziewa się komuś na ostre żelazo? Jack stuknął palcami po blacie obok butelki i znowu wbił intensywny wzrok w ścianę. Bertiemu za barem zaczęły trząść się ręce. Gdyby mu tak kto wczoraj powiedział, że będzie bliski wyrzucenia za drzwi klienta, który płaci...

Jack znowu nie widział muru. Że człowiekowi zapisany papier na zdrowie nie wychodzi, rzecz nierzadka. Kapitan dość w życiu oglądał weksli, okrętowych manifestów i srożących się paragrafami wyroków, żeby w to nie wątpić. A cóż dopiero jeśli szło o człowieka, który z papierem i atramentem zawierał znajomość rzadziej niźli z mydłem. Ale żeby przeczytanie nawet najzawilszego z najuczeńszych traktatów groziło nagłą śmiercią? Z nudów chyba, ale by nuda ostrze na gardle kładła, tego jeszcze Jack nie słyszał. Zmarszczył nagle brwi. Przeczytanie, a ściślej chęć przeczytania. A jeszcze ściślej, chęć poproszenia o przeczytanie... Poczuł znienacka, że w tawernie robi się dziwnie duszno i gorąco, a po grzbiecie biegnie mu zimny dreszcz. Co takiego Ryży Hans nosił przy sobie, że mu napędzało strachu, choć nie znał treści? I co za treść to mogła być, że Ryżego Hansa uczyniła wartym wyciągnięcia noża? I kto mógł poza Gibbsem słyszeć, komu tą treść Ryży Hans chciał pokazać...? Jack zastygł w pół oddechu i omiótł ukradkowym spojrzeniem coraz bardziej tłoczną w popołudniowej porze tawernę, czując się nagle jak meduza na plaży - sparaliżowany, jaskrawo oświetlony i w otoczeniu wielu ostrych dziobów. Za ciasno tu, za hałaśliwie, za... Zawirowało mu w głowie. Spokojne miejsce jakieś znaleźć, pomyśleć... Wysunął się zza stołu, próbując patrzeć we wszystkich kierunkach równocześnie, tak, żeby nie wyglądało, że próbuje. I że mu się nagle spieszy. Zatrzymał się nagle, zawrócił, chwycił butelkę i wcisnął pod płaszcz, ku cichej uldze Bertiego. Potem ruszył do drzwi. Bertie powiódł za nim przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym rozejrzał się dyskretnie i chyłkiem, tak wyraźnie starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, że obejrzało się za nim pół tawerny, zaczął się skradać ku ścianie.

Tymczasem przy drzwiach toczyła się właśnie solidnie zakrapiana, więc coraz burzliwsza debata wokół wyższości pinasy kapitana Jeunéta nad starą fleutą kapitana Van Houtena.

– I co, że _Meluzyna_ mniejsza! Ale śmigła jak delfin! – wrzasnął zachrypłym dyszkantem Gervaise Rożen ze stronnictwa Jeunétowego. – Co staremu Van Houtenowi z tego przyjdzie, że naładuje tę swoją balię, aż się z furt armatnich będzie sypało, jak oskubany kupiec zdąży do portu obrócić i z królewskimi wróci! I na tym samym miejscu jeszcze tego próchniejącego wieloryba zastaną!

– Jak kupca oskubawszy na dno pośle, to nie będzie miał kto obracać i wracać – zarechotał znad kufla zwolennik Van Houtena i „starego, dobrego, flamandzkiego rzemiosła”. – Widziałeś co _Posejdonowi_ z tych furt wystaje? I ile? A Jeunét jak dwie dziewięciofuntówki na dziób dokwateruje, to mu chyba rufę przeważy i sterem wody nie sięgnie! Dzieciom w kałuży taką zabawką się ścigać, a nie na pirackie szlaki ruszać!

– A Van Houtenowi za to ani się ścigać, ani strzelać, bo nawet jak mu tych pordzewiałych luf nie rozerwie, to niezadługo przez wręgi na wylot przelecą. Na _Posejdonie_ już szczury z pąklami i kornikami wojny o kwatery prowadzą – odgryzł się Rożen i jak to miał w zwyczaju, dla podkreślenia swej racji szczęknął „Rożnem”. A miał czym szczękać, bo jego stary rapier pysznił się zawile giętą ażurową gardą, za sprawą której ledwo mieścił się obok swojego właściciela na ławie za stołem i, jak docinali złośliwcy, byłby jak znalazł do łapania krabów w mętnej wodzie.

Przechodzącego akurat Jacka Sparrowa, któremu w głowie krążyły myśli pełne ostrego metalu, dobiegający znienacka z tyłu zgrzyt klingi poderwał jak wróbla szelest wężowych łusek. Ani się oglądając, skoczył przez próg w oślepiający słoneczny blask, pośliznął się, potknął o coś plączącego się nagle wokół nóg i runął w kurz ulicy. Obok coś zatrzeszczało i rozsypało się z suchym, chropawym grzechotem, jakiś oburzony krzyk urwał się w zduszonym sapnięciu...

Lądowanie było nadspodziewanie miękkie. Jack zrozumiał tego przyczynę, gdy wypluwszy włosy, nie tylko własne, i odsunąwszy z oczu kapelusz stwierdził, że znajduje się w, całkiem literalnie, położeniu za jakie spora część dobrych obywateli Tortugi oddałaby prawą rękę. No, może lewą nogę. Właściwie to ryzyko też mogło być całkiem literalne, zreflektował się na widok miny Mandy Morrell, która kolorem zaczynała przypominać wyłożone na jej kramie karmazyny, a wejrzeniem sztormową chmurę. Zeskoczył z niej akurat na czas, by odrobinę tylko przyhamowane skłębioną spódnicą kolano chybiło celu. Jack desperacko spróbował zwiększyć dystans, nie tracąc czasu na zbieranie się z ziemi, ale nie dotarł daleko, zanim zatrzymała go ściana _Narzeczonej_.

Słysząc jakieś stłumione parsknięcie, zaryzykował oderwanie wzroku od nadal wściekłej i próbującej wyplątać się z fartucha i spódnicy Mandy, i zerknął na stojącą opodal Anamarię. Zjeżdżająca akurat z jej ramienia sieć z kilkoma ostatnimi rybkami z popołudniowego połowu wskazywała, że wpakował się w środek dobijanego właśnie interesu. Anamaria, czy to z babskiej solidarności, czy nie chcąc sobie zrażać właścicielki najważniejszego dla rybaków kramu w Tortudze, przyciskając do ust dłonie, próbowała powstrzymać chichot.

Za to przechodzące obok dwie ciężko zbrojne w skorupę pudru i zwały koronek dziewki nie kryły głośnego chichotu, a i z najbliższych kramów na placu rozciągającym się przed tawerną dobiegły śmiechy. Cała Tortuga była zdania, że w dniu, w którym Mandy Morrell zdecyduje się przekwalifikować do najpopularniejszej na wyspie damskiej profesji, ceny ryb sięgną morskiego dna, a ceny damskich wdzięków przewyższą palmy. Męska część Tortugi z żalem wszakże przyznawała, że prędzej można się spodziewać zatoki skutej lodem i śniegu na plaży. Damska część natomiast chętniej przywitałaby ten lód i śnieg, niż ognistowłosą i ogniście temperamentną Irlandkę jako konkurencję. Z wzajemnością. Mandy Morrell szczyciła się najświeższymi na ulicach rybami i najbujniejszą na ulicach urodą, twierdząc że zasolone mięso i wypudrowana ladacznica jednako są fałszowane. Nic tedy dziwnego, że zimna wojna spódnicowa trwała ku uciesze wszystkiego, co na wyspie nosiło portki. Wliczając, jak Jack podejrzewał, cichą uciechę Anamarii.

Mandy popatrzyła za odchodzącymi pudernicami, po czym posłała mordercze spojrzenie piratowi.

– Powywieszać was wszystkich jak najwyżej, łachudry i włóczęgi, tobyście zaczęli patrzeć jak łazicie – syknęła.

Wytykanie braku logiki rozzłoszczonej kobiecie nie należało do rzeczy roztropnych, zdaniem Jacka. Szczególnie rozzłoszczonej kobiecie z tasakiem w zasięgu ręki. Zasłonił się szerokim uśmiechem jak tarczą.

– Jak tu patrzeć, gdy twa niezrównana piękność oślepia bardziej niż słońce, Mandy! – Przycisnął rękę do serca, po czym zjechał dyskretnie w okolice butelki. Jakimś kaprysem Fortuny, okazała się nienaruszona.

Mandy zmierzyła go wzrokiem zarezerwowanym na ogół dla próbujących jej wciskać zdechłe przedwczoraj langusty, przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na pobojowisko, będące do niedawna jej straganem. Niechętnie się do tego przyznawała nawet przed sobą, ale żywiła irytującą słabość do właściciela najpromienniejszego uśmiechu na Tortudze. Pstrokata hałastra, wartogłowy i pyszałki, co do jednego, tfu... Każdy jeden z tych obdartusów przechwalał się, że miał niegdyś, albo będzie miał jeszcze swój własny statek, że będzie postrachem morskich szlaków, że „będziecie mnie nazywać kapitanem, zobaczycie!”. Z nich wszystkich jeden tylko, wbrew wszelkiej oczywistości, już teraz i zawsze przedstawiał się jako kapitan Jack Sparrow, zawadiackim błyskiem w oku wyzywając wszystkich, którzy śmieliby coś mruknąć o tym, że jego mityczny statek bardziej z mgły się zdaje, niż solidnych desek. Gdy tamci pletli coś o kupieckich statkach, on opowiadał o złotych pałacach chińskich sułtanów, o żółwiach wielkich jak wyspy, i o wyspach, na których drzewa rodziły klejnoty…

Mandy otrząsnęła się. Uśmiech uśmiechem, a rozsypane ostrygi same się nie pozbierają. Może by go jednak flądrą przez ten skołtuniony… E, szkoda flądry.

Jej rozterki rozstrzygnął jakiś ruch pod fartuchem. Spojrzała na ziemię i zerwała się na równe nogi. – Kraby! Co siedzisz, łap, zanim uciekną! No już!

Jack, który spodziewał się raczej tej flądry, posłusznie rzucił się, by zagrodzić odwrót gromadzie skorupiaków zdecydowanych wykorzystać swoją życiową szansę, jaką dało im przewrócone wiadro. Anamaria przyglądała się chwilę, potem przykucnęła obok, postawiła wywrócony kosz z powrotem i zaczęła zgarniać ostrygi. Mandy pospiesznie rozejrzała się za wiadrem.

– Ciekawam, czym was ten flejtuch Bertie zaczął poić, skoro ganiacie, jakby w tej jego ciemnicy skorpiony łaziły zamiast karaluchów – warknęła jadowicie. – I jakoś każdemu nagle mój kram na drodze wadzi! Ryży Hans też nie zważał gdzie lezie i jak skończył? – dorzuciła. – Wszyscyście tyle samo warci!

Sugestię, by rozważyć odsunięcie kramu nieco dalej od drzwi tawerny, Jack zachował dla siebie. Znając Mandy, prędzej odsunęłaby się _Narzeczona_.

Wiadro znalazło się wreszcie odtoczone prawie za róg najbliższego zaułka. Kraby wykazały się widać w ucieczce większym entuzjazmem, niż orientacją, biegnąc w większości tam skąd przybyły, zamiast dalej w zaułek. Jack wrzucił kilku uciekinierów do podstawionego wiadra, sięgnął po następnego… Uniósł nagle głowę.

– Hans…?

Mandy przerwała wyliczankę pretensji pod adresem wszystkich łazęgów Tortugi razem i każdego z osobna.

– Toż mówię przecie! Wyskakuje wczoraj akuratnie tak samo z tego zapowietrzonego wyszynku – pogroziła pięścią w kierunku _Narzeczonej_ – wpada na moje skrzynki, przewraca się razem z nimi…! Ledwo się pozbierał, wrzeszczy coś, że nie chciał i wybaczenia prosi, i… już go nie ma. Anim go zdzielić czym nie zdążyła, a należało się… – sapnęła ze złością.

– No i już nie zdążysz – z boku dobiegło mruknięcie.

Jack zerknął na spochmurniałą nagle Anamarię.

– Naprawdę…? – Przejechał wymownie ręką po gardle.

Kiwnęła krótko głową, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ostryg. – Widziałam.

Jack nie pytał dalej. „Widziałam” Anamarii więcej było warte od „żebym tak skonał jak łżę” większości doskonale poinformowanych na Tortudze. W przeciwieństwie do nich, wyraźnie nie miała też ochoty wdawać się w co barwniejsze detale tego co widziała, sądząc po zaciętej koncentracji, z jaką skupiła się na układaniu ostryg w szerokim koszu... Jack zamarł.

Płaskie dno mocno zużytego i dziurawego już nieco kosza wyłożone było płachtą jakiejś jasnej materii o dziwnie misternym wzorze. Tak się nagle dobrze zaczęło kramarzom powodzić, że podścielają drukowany perkal pod żywy towar?

– Au...! – syknął nagle i strząsnął z palców ściskanego od dłuższej chwili kraba, który czym prędzej spróbował czmychnąć między skrzynki. Jack szybko chwycił go znowu, tym razem od bezpieczniejszej strony, tej bez szczypiec. Potem znowu kątem oka zerknął do kosza, tym razem dostrzegając podejrzanie równe krawędzie wyściółki. Nie płachta. Arkusz. I nie perkal. Papier.

Jack przygryzł wargę. Sięgnął po kolejnego kraba. – Za edukowane ostrygi drożej liczysz, Mandy? – rzucił od niechcenia, posyłając do wiadra przebierającego niemrawo patykowatymi nogami skorupiaka.

Mandy wywlokła zza beczek opierającego się desperacko uciekiniera i spojrzała przez ramię na zapełniany systematycznie przez Anamarię kosz. – To? Hansowi wczoraj wylecieć musiało, jak się w moich skrzynkach tarzał – prychnęła. – Akuratnie w sam ten raz, jak i kosz szerokie, to choć było czym naprawić, co mi napsuł. Pewnikiem podwędził gdzie i zamiarował podbić tamtą dziurawą strzechę, co u niego udawała kapelusz.

Jack podniósł z ziemi najbliższą ostrygę, demonstracyjnie obejrzał i dorzucił do kosza. – A, to dlatego takie niebieskie dzisiaj – ogłosił beztrosko, starannie nie patrząc na Mandy.

Mandy za to popatrzyła na niego, znieruchomiawszy nagle. – Co...?

– Ostrygi. Z atramentu. Atrament czarny, a jak go słoną wodą podlać, to farbuje niebiesko. A u ciebie, Mandy, ostrygi zawsze prosto z zatoki, że świeższych się w całej Tortudze, co mówię...! na Karaibach całych nie znajdzie, wszyscy wiedzą! ...to wiadomo, że puszczały wodę. O, jeszcze ciekną... – pirat paplał radośnie, nadal bardzo zajęty łapaniem krabów, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając wzroku Mandy, która wyglądała, jakby po raz pierwszy zaczęła rozważać jednak przeprowadzkę gdzieś dalej od Narzeczonej. Różne już rzeczy pod tymi drzwiami słyszała, ale... Co im ten Bertie daje? Cokolwiek to było, zaczynała się czuć, jakby sama tego łyknęła. Przyjrzała się niepewnie stosikowi ostryg na ziemi. Może i faktycznie, coś jakby błękitnawo dzisiaj połyskiwały pod skorupami...?

– Ale przecież atramentem nikt się, jak świat światem, jeszcze nie struł, bo w kancelariach by kancelistów nie nadążyli najmować! Że wygląda podejrzanie, to jeszcze nic nie znaczy! Może być najzupełniej niewinne to, przeciw czemu wygląd świadczy, a co świat niesłusznie a pochopnie ocenia, ani się przyjrzawszy należycie i nie czekając wyjaśnień, sam mogę poświadczyć...! – Jack nabierał rozpędu. Anamaria zerknęła z ukosa na niego, potem na Mandy, której oczy robiły się coraz większe. Kraby korzystały z okazji, zmykając jej spod rąk. Co przytomniejsze omijały też zajętego gorliwie polowaniem pirata.

– Zabieraj to!

– A nawet wcale niebrzydkie, choć nie każdy by umiał docenić... Hę...? – Jack wyglądał jak wcielona alegoria zdezorientowanego zaskoczenia, wpatrując się w nieco zmiętą kartę papieru, którą Mandy gwałtownie wyrwała z kosza i wcisnęła mu do rąk.

– Zabieraj to stąd jak najprędzej! I jak najdalej!

– Ale co ja mam... – pirat zaprotestował słabo, podnosząc się jednak z kolan.

– Wyrzuć! Zakop! Spal! Już, wynoś się! – Mandy zamachała rękami, jakby jej kramowi groził zmasowany nalot głodnych mew.

– Nie jestem na posyłki. – Kapitan Jack Sparrow, wypinając godnie pierś, aż klamry i guziki zalśniły, zadarł nos. I kapelusz.

Mandy, już nie tylko barwą włosów przypominając rozjuszoną tygrysicę, warknęła iście po tygrysiemu i rozejrzała się, najwyraźniej w rozterce, czy bliżej sięgnąć do ścierki, miotły, czy tasaka. Jack odskoczył pospiesznie.

– No dobrze, jestem. Mogę być. Raz. Tylko dla ciebie, Mandy. Wyjątkowo. E... no to, ja już... – urwał, odwrócił się i pognał w plątaninę uliczek.

Zatrzymał się w cichym i opustoszałym kącie za stertą skrzyń i beczek, na tyłach jednego z portowych magazynów. Rozejrzał się uważnie, potem zwinął ściskany dotąd w garści arkusz i wsunął do prawej... do lewej kieszeni płaszcza, zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili. Odchylił ostrożnie prawą i zajrzał do środka.

– Widzisz? – powiedział pod adresem kieszeni. – Lepiej było ze mną po dobroci. – I cofnął szybko palce. Po czym ruszył w kierunku północnych rogatek Tortugi, tam gdzie zwykle najwięcej garnków suszyło się na płotach.

***

Nieco później, daleko na horyzoncie słońce zanurzało się w wodzie, ostatnimi promieniami zapalając iskry na falach omywających piasek plaży, zbyt odległej od portu i miasta, by docierały do niej ich dźwięki. Szum morskich fal i wiatru targającego liśćmi palm zakłócało tylko ciche potrzaskiwanie małego ogniska. Krab gotował się w najlepszym blaszanym saganku wdowy McCullough, a Jack Sparrow siedział oparty o palmę, ponuro wpatrując się w rozłożony arkusz papieru. Zmrok zapadał szybko, a na ciemniejącym niebie księżyc błyszczał sierpem wąskim jak uśmiech przemykającego między rafami rekina. Skąpy blask małych płomyków ledwo sięgał krawędzi saganka, a zresztą Jack wolał nie ryzykować zbliżania do nich papieru. Krótko po zachodzie, jedynym co mógł dojrzeć na majaczącej w mroku karcie był zawiły wzór pisma. Nawet po ciemku stanowczo nie wyglądającego jak cokolwiek, co można wspomnieć w jednym zdaniu z osobą Ryżego Hansa. Kapitan spojrzał w zapalające się daleko na wschodzie iskierki gwiazd.

Hansa Snoggersona znał każdy, choć nikt nie wiedział jakie wiatry go przyniosły na ciepłe wody i tropikalne wyspy Nowego Świata. Bo i co tu było wiedzieć? Jeśli kolor czyjejś skóry zdradzał nie tubylcze pochodzenie, to widać tej skóry właścicielowi było zbyt ciasno w starej Europie. A tych, którym ciasnota doskwierała też w bogobojnych i wiernopoddańczych koloniach, tych co im zbyt duszno było na plantacjach, gdzie się żyło dla znojnej pracy, zamiast odwrotnie... Tych wszystkich zawsze przygarniała w końcu Tortuga.

Hansa przygarnęła po tym, jak pewien plantator zdybał go, odsypiającego błogo w stercie siana schadzkę z butelczyną z dnia poprzedniego, akurat gdy miał robić to, czego od niego oczekiwano i za co mu płacono, czyli obrządzać pańskie i plantacyjne konie. Rozsierdzony chlebodawca posłał Hansa do wszystkich diabłów, piorunując przy tym srodze i zapowiadając mu liczne nieprzyjemności, gdy go jeszcze w pobliżu swej posiadłości zoczy. W zgodnej opinii pirackiej braci, była to najgorsza decyzja w owegoż plantatora życiu.

A to dlatego, że Hans Snoggerson, ledwo sobie radząc z angielską mową, ani w ząb nie pojmując hiszpańskiej, ni francuskiej, nadrabiał to wyborną znajomością końskiego parskania. Tak przynajmniej przysiągłby każdy, komu zdarzyło się widzieć Hansa szepczącego do kosmatych uszu coś, co obłaskawiało najdziksze ogiery. Posłusznie chodziło za nim wszystko, co miało cztery kopyta i rżało, a najtwardsze i najzłośliwsze z przemierzających górskie szlaki Kuby, Hispanioli i Jamajki jucznych mułów, przy Hansie łagodniały jak arkadyjskie jagnięta, ku zdumieniu ich właścicieli. To jest, o ile tylko ich właściciele mieli możność to widzieć.

Na ogół jednak nie mieli, bowiem Hans, gdy już z cholerycznych wrzasków swego eks-pracodawcy zdołał się dorozumieć, że jest eks-stajennym, gdy się, ochłonąwszy nieco, pogodził z losem wygnanego włóczęgi i zwykłą rzeczy koleją trafił na wyspę wygnańców i włóczęgów, wbrew temu losowi nie poszedł dalej ich drogą, która najczęściej prowadziła przez pirackie pokłady na stryczek. Co prawda, ta ostatnia perspektywa przynajmniej do wczoraj pozostawała dla Hansa otwarta, ale wyglądało to, jakby uznał, że jeśli ma trafić na szafot, to przynajmniej we własny, oryginalny sposób. Jak się okazało, można było Hansa wyrzucić ze stajni, ale nikt nie zdołałby wyrzucić stajni z Hansa. Na wyspach, gdzie żyło się na wodzie, z wody i dla wody, gdzie kto żyw szukał jeśli nie własnej, bodaj z paru desek skleconej łupiny, to przynajmniej zabiegał o hamak i miskę na cudzej łajbie, na tych wyspach Hans Snoggerson został koniokradem. I wbrew drwinom szorowaczy pokładów mieniących się morskimi wilkami, powodziło mu się w tej karierze wcale nieźle. Prosta jak cep, acz najeżona przeszkodami dla nieobeznanych z leśnymi ścieżkami i końską kondycją, metoda sprzedawania koni, mułów i osłów francuskich Hiszpanom, a hiszpańskich Francuzom, po przeprowadzeniu czworonogów na drugą połowę Hispanioli, przynosiła profit wystarczający jednemu, niewiele od życia wymagającemu włóczędze, na codzienny kufelek chleba. Jak się przy tym Hans dogadywał z rzeczonymi Francuzami z jednej, a Hiszpanami z drugiej strony, pozostawało jego tajemnicą. Widać język końskiego targu był uniwersalny, szczególnie poparty brzękiem srebra.

Profit z końskich wypraw byłby wszakże tłustszy i starczał może na przyodziewek lepszy niż łatane portki, gdyby Hans, nie będąc wybrednym w doborze łupu, równie mało wybrzydzał między kupcami. Tymczasem miast w zawartość sakiewki, Hans pilniej patrzył w oczy chętnego na przywiedzioną na targ szkapę, i baczył, czy aby ten chętny nazbyt łatwo nie chwyta za bat i nie budzi w szkapie lęku. Skutek był taki, że Hansową działalność, prostą na etapie grabieży i wielce zawiłą na etapie upłynniania, klęli eks-właściciele i niedoszli nabywcy na całej Hispanioli, a nieraz i dalej, a wyśmiewali piraci, grabieżcy i złodzieje na całych Karaibach. Koni nikt o zdanie nie pytał.

Choćby jednak czyjaś uraza na tyle była zawzięta, by wyjść poza opustoszałą stajnię, bądź koński targ i doścignąć Hansa aż na Tortudze, zapisany papier wciąż wyglądał w tym wszystkim jak królewski midszypmen w pirackiej tawernie.

Jack spojrzał ponuro na opróżnioną już do połowy butelkę. Przez mętne szkło niewyraźnie przeświecały płomienie ogniska, załamując się w równie mętnym płynie. Całkiem akuratnie oddawało to aktualny stan Jackowego ducha. Czy ten, co zabił Hansa, chciał go uciszyć? Bywa, że zapisany papier potrafi narobić więcej hałasu niż człowiek... Czy zabójca o tym wiedział? Zabiwszy, przetrząsnął Hansowy kusy stan posiadania? I wreszcie, co Jackowi zdawało się pytaniem najbardziej palącym, czy zabójca, zrobiwszy swoje, poszedł pić w poczuciu dobrze wykonanej roboty, czy raczej uważał robotę za niewykonaną jeszcze wcale? Jack dałby wiele nie tyle nawet za to, by wiedzieć, kim ten ktoś był, ale co porabia teraz, a zwłaszcza, czy krąży po Tortudze, rozpytując o to, co Hans ostatnio robił i z kim mógł gadać.

Wiedza jest niebezpieczna, powiadają. Kapitan Jack Sparrow w zupełności się z tym zgadzał. Wielkie ryzyko przedstawia sobą wiedza, której się nie posiada. A już najzdradliwsza jest wiedza, której się nie posiada, mimo że o tym posiadaniu są przekonani inni.

Wychylił butelkę do reszty i cisnął pustą daleko w ciemne fale. Wątpił, czy Hans w ogóle wiedział, dlaczego zginął. Ale, do diabła, jeśli kto zechce posłać do piekła Jacka Sparrowa, to nawet jeśli tego dokona, może odkryć, że powędrują tam razem. A wcześniej udzieli paru wyjaśnień.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Odsłonięte porannym odpływem strzępy wodorostów połyskiwały w słońcu. Mewy przekrzykiwały się, krążąc nad mokrą plażą, pikując ku pechowym rozgwiazdom i krabom przemykającym wśród starego drewna, wypłukanego słonymi falami do białości.

Jeden z krabów zapędził się poza granicę wilgotnego piasku, docierając prawie do zarośli, gdzie szarpane wiatrem liście palm rzucały chwiejne cienie na rozgrzany, suchy piach. Krab okrążył zwęglone resztki małego ogniska i zbliżył się do pagórka ciemnych szmat. Pagórek unosił się i opadał z lekka, w rytm cichego pochrapywania.

Krab zatrzymał się przed rzędem srebrzystych guzów, biegnącym wzdłuż obrzeża spłowiałej materii. Przyjrzał się uważnie najpierw jednym słupkowatym okiem, potem drugim. Wreszcie wyciągnął prawą parę szczypiec i szarpnął najbardziej kusząco lśniący guzik. Ząbkowane krawędzie zgrzytnęły, ześlizgując się z twardego metalu. Krab się nie poddał. Sięgnął ponownie.

Pochrapywanie urwało się, pagórek znieruchomiał. Brzeg ciemnego sukna uniósł się razem z guzikami, po czym wyjrzał spod niego nos i jedno półprzytomne oko. Zaintrygowany krab tym razem wysunął naprzód oba swoje słupki. Oko wolno zogniskowało na nich wzrok... i gwałtownie się rozszerzyło.

– Uuaaaach!!! Au...

Jack Sparrow skrzywił się boleśnie i roztarł potylicę, poszkodowaną w nagłym starciu z palmowym pniem. Spojrzał znowu na potwora, wciąż stojącego na ośmiu szczudełkach tuż przed połą splątanego płaszcza. Potwór odwzajemnił spojrzenie i pokiwał szczypcami. Właściwie z tej odległości nie wydawał się już taki duży... Jack spróbował wyplątać spod płaszcza choć jedną nogę.

W górze coś zatrzeszczało i chwilę później dorodny kokos łupnął w piach, chybiając kraba o cal, ku cichemu żalowi Jacka. Powiódł spojrzeniem w ślad za zmykającym w popłochu „potworem”. Może by tak jednak... Przypomniał sobie nagle o wczorajszym pogrzebie Ryżego Hansa i wzdrygnął się. Dość _frutti di mare_ na jakiś czas. Na długo. Wyplątał nogę, wyciągnął z cholewy nóż i wziął się do obdzierania kokosa z włókien.

***

Powracające niestrudzenie fale przyboju szumiały i chlupotały, wyrzucając na piach i zabierając z powrotem złomki starego drewna i pokruszone muszle. Pod Jackową czaszką zaczynało już chlupać nie gorzej. Tak przynajmniej czuł, wpatrując się w rozłożony na spłachetku czystego piasku zapisany arkusz. Bo tego, że arkusz był zapisany, Jack był pewien bardziej niż jutrzejszego dnia, a już zdecydowanie bardziej, niż wielu dni przeszłych. Cóż, pewien był przynajmniej i tego, że to co pokrywało papier było kompletnie nieczytelne jeszcze przed zapadnięciem wczorajszego zmierzchu.

Papier był świetnej jakości, gruby i gładki, łagodnej kremowej barwy, bez najmniejszych skaz i nierówności. Pod dotknięciem, prawie było w nim czuć chłód złota. Bo za taki papier złotem płacić musiano, by o złotych sumach na nim pisać. Ale jakby nie był świetny, nie powinien z bliższej znajomości z ostrygami Mandy Morrell wyjść ledwo z kilkoma bladymi plamami, wciąż równy prawie jak spod papierniczej prasy... Jack podniósł kartę, przechylając ją do słońca. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Potem zgiął rożek, wreszcie ostrożnie oddarł.

Arkusz był aż zbyt sztywny jak na swą grubość. Choć poznaczony śladami pierwotnego złożenia, w nowych miejscach zginał się z trudem, a darł wręcz z oporami. I dopiero w jaskrawym świetle, z bardzo bliska, dostrzec się na nim dawało lekki połysk. A rozgrzany słonecznymi promieniami, zaczął wydzielać dziwnie gorzką woń. Jack powęszył czujnie nad całą kartą, potem nad oddartym, zmiętym w palcach skrawkiem. Zmarszczył nos i zrezygnował z zamiaru polizania gładkiej powierzchni.

Karta była czymś nasączona. Ktokolwiek ją zapisał, nie zamierzał jej trzymać w bezpiecznym zaciszu gabinetu ani biblioteki. Dziwny impregnat najwyraźniej miał chronić pismo od wszelkich przygód, jakie mogą przytrafić się papierowi. I zaiste, musiał być znakomity, sądząc po tym, jak spełnił swoje zadanie. Pismo przetrwało gościnę pod Hansową koszulą i towarzystwo ostryg prawie bez uszczerbku. Linie wciąż odcinały się ostro od jasnej powierzchni, wyraźne i precyzyjne. I kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Drwiące.

Jack sapnął z urazą, mierząc arkusz spojrzeniem, od którego ten powinien był się przynajmniej przysmalić, gdyby miał odrobinę przyzwoitości. Nie miał. Dalej jaśniał szerokimi marginesami i z bezczelną otwartością prezentował tajemniczą treść.

Kapitan zgrzytnął zębami i zapatrzył się w daleki horyzont. Oczywiście. Gdzie jest rum, akurat gdy potrzebny?

Żadna butelka nie zechciała wyrosnąć z piachu, więc niechętnie oderwał wzrok od dalekiej, błękitnej pokusy i wrócił do irytującej zagadki przed nosem. Na swój sposób, była równie kusząca... I wyglądała tyleż obco, co znajomo. To właśnie było tak irytujące. Przyjrzał się uważnie atramentowym, zawiłym splotom.

Przysiągłby, że trzyma co najmniej wytwór monarszej kancelarii. Gdyby ta kancelaria dostała zadanie należytego olśnienia dyplomatów obcego dworu i gdyby najbieglejszy skryba tejże kancelarii urżnął się w sztok, skutkiem czego zawarłby zakład, że na jednym arkuszu zmieści więcej kwiecistej kaligrafii, niż wszyscy pozostali kanceliści razem wzięci, po czym przystąpił do dzieła, nie czekając aż przetrzeźwieje. To by przy okazji tłumaczyło, czemu ta kaligrafia wyglądała tak... inaczej.

Linie płynęły i skręcały w nagłych zwrotach, rozszerzając się, by nagle zwęzić do grubości włosa, wystrzelić śmiałym zakolem, skrzyżować i złączyć z wybiegającymi im naprzeciw, rozszerzyć znowu, zawrócić... Razem tworzyły splątany gąszcz, który jednak zachowywał wyraźny porządek. Dawały się wyróżnić zagęszczone rzędy wersów, wypuszczających pojedyncze, ozdobne wici, jak pędy pnączy, sięgających poprzez puste przestrzenie. Gdzieniegdzie wychylały się fragmenty rozpoznawalnych liter, uparcie nie chcąc jednak stworzyć czytelnej całości. Wszystko to razem zdawało się chwiać na krawędzi zrozumienia, ciągle jednak umykając umysłowi. Oko napotykało znajome elementy, ale tym brakowało znajomego sensu. Wąskie przerwy, zdało się, dzieliły jakieś wyrazy, tu i ówdzie z literniczego drobiazgu wyrastało coś na kształt wersalików, a u samej góry tkwił potężny kłąb rytmicznych zygzaków i łuków. Inicjał. Gdyby nie to, że umieszczono go przy prawej krawędzi. Kończył linię zamiast zaczynać.

Przy prawej krawędzi.

Kapitan Sparrow przechylił głowę jak jego pierzasty imiennik, ale z powolnym skupieniem skradającego się kota. Wolno powiódł spojrzeniem niżej, wyszukując w zbitym kłębowisku nieco przejrzystsze miejsce. Przerwa w „wersie”, krótki rząd „liter”, nakreślonych jednym pociągnięciem pióra, znowu przerwa... „Słowo” składało się z serii haczyków, pary pochyłych kresek, jednej elipsy i wężowatej linii. Cały ciąg, jak i reszta tekstu, tonął w hojnych ornamentach, zwodzących oko, zacierających grubsze linie. Gdyby jednak pominąć ornamenty... Na drugi rzut oka wyglądało to jak znajoma z dawna uliczka, na której na której ktoś znienacka poprzestawiał domy, odwracając frontony ku podwórzom. Więc może przez te podwórza wiodła droga?

Jack oderwał wzrok od papieru i spojrzał na piasek obok. Nakreślił „s”. Zawahał się chwilę, po czym niżej, powoli narysował ten sam kształt, obrócony w lewo. Przyjrzał się rezultatowi i obok „s” wykreślił starannie kaligrafowane „n” z pochyłymi laskami i wygiętymi zakończeniami, a pod nim znowu jego kształt obrócony, pochylony w przeciwnym kierunku. Spojrzał znowu na papier.

N... o... s...

S... o... n... _Son._

Pismo było angielskie? Francuskie? Hiszpańskie? „Syn”? „Jego”? „Jej?” „Dźwięk”?

Za mało.

Spojrzał na plątaninę najeżonych ozdobnikami znaków. Trzeba by wyławiać linie liter spośród meandrującej zwodniczo ornamentacji, rozplatać tekst jak zbitą tkaninę, wysnuwając treść jak wijący się wątek spomiędzy osnowy... Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Musiał być jakiś prostszy sposób. Gdyby tylko dało się odwrócić lustrzane pismo jeszcze raz...

Zajrzał pod spód karty, ale tam była czysta, tekst zajmował tylko jedną stronę. Powiódł palcami po pustej powierzchni, próbując wyczuć przebijające przez papier ślady pióra. Nic z tego, arkusz był zbyt gruby albo tajemniczy skryba miał zbyt lekką rękę. Uniósł kartę wysoko do słońca, ale nawet ostre, przedpołudniowe promienie nie zdołały przedrzeć się przez zwarty papier. Rozejrzał się w rozterce, wstał i podbiegł do fal liżących piasek. Zanurzył kartę w wodzie, właściwie nie licząc specjalnie na sukces. I rzeczywiście, woda, miast przesiąknąć papier i nadać mu przejrzystość, spłynęła z impregnowanej powierzchni, jak olej z metalowej blachy. Stojąc w wodzie wirującej wokół cholew, Jack przygryzł wargi, wpatrując się w spływające krople.

Potem zawrócił do leżącego nadal na piasku płaszcza i resztek ogniska. Odszukał połówkę wyskrobanej skorupy kokosa, znowu wszedł w fale i napełnił skorupę wodą. Podniósł ją, przyglądając się jak powierzchnia wody błyszczy, odbijając niebo. Zbliżył do niej trzymaną w drugiej ręce kartę i przechylił głowę, próbując dojrzeć odbity tekst. Nic z tego, skorupa nie była szersza od marginesów arkusza. Jack zgrzytnął zębami, posyłając pod nosem kwiecistą wiązankę pozdrowień pod adresem rozrzutnego skryby, przelotnie pozazdrościł krabom słupkowatych oczu i ostrożnie spróbował przechylić skorupę. W drżącej powierzchni, tuż przy brzeżku skorupy, niewyraźnie mignęło parę liter. Jack wstrzymał oddech... Woda pociekła mu po palcach, odbicie zakołysało się i rozpadło. Syknął i zniechęcony odrzucił skorupę.

Przetrząsnął kieszenie. Przyjrzał się wydobytemu z jednej szylingowi, obrócił go w palcach i schował z powrotem. Z kolejnych wyciągnął parę zaśniedziałych pensów, połowę złamanej portugalskiej dziesięcioreisówki, kilka wyszlifowanych z muszli paciorków, pojedynczą kostkę do gry z polerowanego drewna, pęknięty kościany guzik, trójkątny ząb rekina... Wszystko było zbyt małe, zbyt mętne, zbyt nierówne...

Wrócił znowu do obozowiska i podniósł saganek. Blacha z daleka błyszczała, ale bliższa inspekcja ujawniła powierzchnię usianą drobnymi rysami wieloletniego, starannego szorowania. Odłożył garnek, rozglądając się z namysłem. Wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na leżącym obok płaszcza, owiniętym w pas kordzie.

Chwycił go szybko. Metal zgrzytnął cicho na okuciu pochwy i zalśnił... Hmm, przynajmniej teoretycznie powinien zalśnić w słońcu. Jack przyjrzał się kilku wysuniętym calom stali i wyciągnął klingę całkowicie. Ostatnie lato było wilgotne, a garda, uczciwie rzekłszy, zarobiła ostatnio parę wgnieceń... Jakiś rok temu. No, może półtora... No dobrze, co najmniej od dwóch lat już nie przylegała szczelnie. Przeciekała, mówiąc wprost. Właściwie dziw, że w pochwie jeszcze tkwiło coś więcej niż garść rdzawego proszku... Klinga wydobyta na światło dzienne wyglądała jak wyrzut sumienia, prezentując zmatowiały płaz, usiany czarniawymi cętkami na całej długości od gardy po sztych. Jack raczej beznadziejnie spróbował przetrzeć ją najpierw strzępem kokosowego włókna, potem końcem własnej, opasującej go szarfy. Jedynym widocznym rezultatem było dodatkowe rozdarcie na szarfie. Zrezygnowany rzucił kord na piach... po czym, tknięty nagłą myślą sięgnął po ukryty w cholewie nóż.

Wedle głębokiego Jackowego przekonania, broń służyła głównie do tego, by jej nie używać. Kord pędził zatem swój metalowy żywot, drzemiąc na ogół spokojnie u boku swojego właściciela, z sukcesem nieużywany. Miał prawo nieco stracić na splendorze. Co innego tyczyło się jednak noża, którego żywot, w przeciwieństwie do kordu, był wcale pracowity, nawet jeśli pędzony na kruszeniu krabich pancerzy i penetrowaniu zamków w zastępstwie kluczy, miast macania ludzkiej skóry. Ten nie miał kiedy zardzewieć. Jack obrócił go w dłoni, wpatrując się w ostrze, jakby widział je pierwszy raz. Klinga była niezbyt długa i dość wąska - nóż wiele lat temu, gdzieś na dalekiej ziemi pod innym niebem, zaczął karierę jako elegancki sztylet dworskiego dżentelmena. Nie te prześwietne referencje jednak, ale właśnie kształt, z uwagi na rozmiar przeciętnego zamka, zdobył mu miejsce w pirackiej cholewie i posadę w pirackim fachu. Ale tym razem sztylet zawiódł. Jack skrzywił się na widok mglistych cieni, niewyraźnie majaczących w powierzchni metalu przytkniętego do papieru. Westchnął i z rezygnacją zapatrzył się w piasek. To na nic. Nawet gdyby wypolerować klingę do szklistego połysku, odbicie wciąż będzie zniekształcone. Potrzebował czegoś szerszego i płaskiego.

Szklisty połysk...

Spojrzał odruchowo w morze, przypomniawszy sobie wyrzuconą zeszłego wieczora butelkę. I tak byłaby pewno zbyt zaokrąglona. Machinalnie przegarnął ostrzem piach, wyrównał i zakreślił końcem okrąg.

Szkło...

I nagle zastygł. Nie odrywając wzroku od piasku, zakreślił krąg jeszcze raz. I wolno odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu.

Zerwał się, schował sztylet i zwinięty papier. Chwycił płaszcz, pospiesznie otrzepał z piachu i naciągnął na siebie. Potem porwał z ziemi kord i kapelusz, przerzucił szybko przez ramię pas, omal nie obrywając klamrą guzika. Tricorn nasadzał już ruszając szybkim krokiem wzdłuż plaży. Po drodze zerwał jeszcze gałąź z wychylającego się spomiędzy palm, świeżo rozkwitłego bujnymi festonami krzaka bugenwilli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „dziesięcioreisówki”  
> Portugalska ówczesna dycha wyglądała [tak](http://www.treasurerealm.com/coinpapers/Portugal/Kingdom/coins/KM-0227_0R.html). Wątpię, żeby Jackowa była czystsza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Scarlett otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła... 

– Och...! 

Przekroczyłaby próg, gdyby nie stojący na nim Jack Sparrow z miną zdobywcy serc, i nie tylko serc, niewieścich. Wbrew sobie, Scarlett poczuła się odrobinę zdobyta. 

– Milady, kwiecie natury ledwo bladym odbi... e, to jest, ekwiwalentem rozkwitu twej urody! – Pirat zerwał kapelusz i zgiął się w zamaszystym ukłonie. Przed Scarlett wyrósł pęk szkarłatnych kwiatów. Jack, z tricornem przyciśniętym do serca i bugenwillą w wyciągniętej garści, wyprostował się i błysnął uśmiechem.

– Pozwolę sobie wyrazić najgłębsze przekonanie, że kwiat tak olśniewający jak ty, milady, nie powinien zmarnieć z niedostatku należnego podziwiania. A że czułego będąc serca, nie mógłbym ominąć damy w potrzebie, o czym upewnić cię mogą najbujniejsze kwiaty rodu niewieściego... to jest, nie mogące marzyć nawet o równaniu się z tobą, milady, ma się rozumieć! ...zatem zjawiam się, by stawić ochoczo na twe usługi i ofiarować ci najszczerszej próby i z najszlachetniejszego kruszcu admirację. Nie dziękuj, milady – oświadczył stanowczo i wielkodusznie. Ukwiecona gałąź, tkwiąca przez cały czas przed nosem zastygłej w zaskoczeniu „milady”, zadrżała w przeciągu, hulającym jak zwykle po wąskim, ciemnawym korytarzyku na piętrze _Wiernej Narzeczonej_. 

Scarlett, która zgubiła się już przy „ekwiwalencie”, ocknęła się nagle, w mglistym poczuciu, że z wytrzeszczonymi oczami musi wyglądać mało profesjonalnie. Wobec tego profesjonalnie zachichotała, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. Właściwie co wielkie damy robiły z otrzymywanymi kwiatami? W każdym razie chyba przyjmowały... 

Daleko było jeszcze do wieczora, ale zamierzała dzisiaj wcześniej ruszyć na ulice. Wychodziła właśnie, w nadziei na zdobycie brzęczącej gotówki. Tydzień zbliżał się do końca i Bertie już zaczynał chrząkać znacząco na jej widok. Jeśli i dziś wieczorem nie poszczęści jej się wystarczająco, ten pokój przypadnie jakiejś... no cóż, wypłacalnej. Najwyraźniej jednak gotówka właśnie przyszła sama. 

Zaaaraz... Zerknęła podejrzliwie na wciąż błyszczące nad kwiatami zęby pirata. Oczy mu błyszczały zresztą nie gorzej. On chyba sobie nie wyobraża, że uśmiech i garść gładkich, nawet jeśli strasznie długich słówek wystarczą? Nie znowu... 

Jack poczuł badawczy wzrok Scarlett aż w kieszeniach. Wyprostował się bardziej i spróbował wyglądać na posiadacza pękatej sakiewki. W posiadaniu wprawdzie nie miał bogatego doświadczenia, przynajmniej w ostatnich miesiącach... no, latach... ale za to w wyglądaniu był fachowcem. Z nadzieją poszerzył uśmiech.

***

Nieco później, Scarlett nieufnie obejrzała lśniącego szylinga i rzuciła go z powrotem na stosik takich samych, po czym zaczęła przeliczać monety. Trzeci raz. Wyglądały na całkiem uczciwe srebro, ale coś z nimi musiało być nie tak, była tego pewna. Bo cóż innego mogło być przyczyną, dla której jej klient ulotnił się szybciej niż rum z kufli piętro niżej? 

Nadal nie mogła zdecydować, czy przypadkiem nie powinna być tym urażona. 

***

Drobny żwir zagrzechotał o drewno wystającego z plaży słupa, wyrzucony spod gwałtownie hamujących butów. Jack oparł się o sterany słońcem, wodą, wiatrem i latami słup i zgięty wpół przez dobrą chwilę próbował przekonać płuca, by jednak zostały na przyrodzonym im miejscu. Odzyskawszy w końcu oddech, wyprostował się i rozejrzał. 

Hmm, możliwe, że nieco przesadził z ucieczką... To jest, oczywiście, strategicznym odwrotem. Stał na najodleglejszej od ulic plaży, opuszczonej gdy Tortuga z upływającymi latami przetoczyła swoje centrum w stronę nowych doków, jak morski lewiatan ociężale przewalający się na drugi bok. Nieregularny rząd głęboko wbitych w grunt, rozeschłych ze starości, drewnianych słupów był wszystkim, co pozostało z dawnego mola, jeszcze starszego niż to zwane dziś starym. Większości z masywnych bali nie sięgały już nawet najwyższe przypływy, a kilka znikało z wolna pod piachem i wkradającą się coraz śmielej zielonością. Ląd wygrywał tutaj z morzem, a ludzie mu w tym pomogli, przegradzając wybrzeże barierą, na której morski prąd zrzucał swój piaszczysty ładunek. Jedną z myśli, których Jack nie zdradzał nikomu, była - kiedy stare molo podzieli los jeszcze starszego? I kiedy przyjdzie czas, gdy naładowane ciężko fleuty i galeony, a potem nawet lekkie brygi i pinasy nie zbliżą się do kamiennych nabrzeży coraz płytszego portu? Nikt nie postawi kufelka włóczędze z kapitańskim kompasem, ale bez kapitańskiego statku, za opowieść o przypływie sięgającym, gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał Tortugę, tuzin pali dalej niż dziś. Opowiadał więc o dalekich wyspach, gdzie piach był ze złota i brylantowych okruchów, i nie zasypywał portów. 

Jak okiem sięgnąć, plaża była opustoszała. Nawet mewy nie tak licznie krążyły, jak nad ludniejszymi częściami wyspy. Tylko na falach w oddali kołysało się kilka rybackich żagli, a dobre sto jardów w stronę miasta, spomiędzy palm wyglądały strzechy najbliższych chat. Na wszelki wypadek, Jack okrążył stary pal i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o drewno dość szerokie, by go osłoniło. Potem wyciągnął zwinięty arkusz i rozprostował go, starannie wygładzając. Wreszcie sięgnął znowu pod płaszcz i wydobył lusterko. Przyjrzał się małej, owalnej tafli, oprawnej w hojnie grawerowany mosiądz. Wyszczerzył się radośnie do własnego odbicia, po czym zmrużył oczy, gdy posrebrzane szkło, przechylone, rozbłysło jakby ściskał w ręce okruch słońca. 

Scarlett zawsze twierdziła, że lusterko było wyrazem czułych uczuć pewnego burgundzkiego markiza, któremu zdarzyło się zatrzymać na Tortudze w wokółświatowym wojażu. Wersja głoszona przez jej konkurentki po fachu była mniej romantyczna - może i Burgundczyk, ale nie markiz, tylko kapitan Armand Le Verre, któremu się poszczęściło zdybać weneckiego kupca z ładownią ciężką od kruchego bogactwa i, ulżywszy kupcowi w trosce o tak delikatny majątek, czym prędzej postarał się o tegoż majątku przehulanie. Potwierdzić tego ni zaprzeczyć kapitan Le Verre już nie mógł, jako że ostatni raz zatańczył na hiszpańskim stryczku, rok temu z okładem. Tak czy owak, migotliwy odprysk dalekiego i kosztownego świata był przedmiotem powszechnej zazdrości wszystkich mieszkanek Tortugi, dowolnej profesji, i wszystkich ladacznic, dowolnej płci. A że Scarlett zawsze nosiła swój skarb starannie skryty w fałdach i koronkach ciasnego gorsu sukni, więc „pożyczenie” go wymagało innej metody, niż przeszukanie pokoju pod nieobecność właścicielki. Metody daleko bardziej ryzykownej, ale zdecydowanie przyjemniejszej. Jack błogo się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na papier i zbliżył przechylone lusterko do końca najwyższego wersu. 

Który faktycznie okazał się być początkiem. W zwierciadlanej tafli wyraźnie i czysto ukazał się odbity splot zawiłych linii, ułożonych w ozdobny inicjał. Dalej linie przechodziły płynnie w kolejne litery, nawet teraz ledwo czytelne w gąszczu ornamentów. Jedno długie słowo tworzyło cały pierwszy wers. 

_Monseigneur._

Hm. Kimkolwiek zatem był autor tajemniczej wiadomości, adresatem był Francuz. Taki, którego stać było nie tylko na lustro, ale i pewnie na nazwisko dłuższe niż cena tegoż lustra. Jack, przesuwając zwierciadełko, czytał dalej. 

_Nous esperons... Z nadzieją, że list ten zastanie waszmości w dobrym zdrowiu, wyrażamy nasze uszanowanie i życzenia pomyślności, pozwalając sobie nadmienić, iż do tejże ostatniej niezmiennie pragniemy wnieść swój skromny wkład, licząc na równie niezmienną waszmości przychylność, w imię starej prawdy, że sprzymierzonym Fortuna sprzyja, a pomyślność dzielona, pomnożoną w istocie się staje, obopólnym profitem owocując._

„Nous...”? Kto, poza monarchami, mawiał o sobie „my”? Czy może jednak ręka skryby była narzędziem grupy ludzi?

_Jako dobrej woli signum i dowodne poręczenie takoż wagi naszego słowa, jak i naszych potencyj w powziętych zamierzeniach, załączamy do tych słów drobny podarek, spodziewając się, iż spotka się on z waszmości, jako sławnego w tej materii znawcy, zainteresowaniem, a nawet, ośmielamy się założyć, dorówna oczekiwaniom..._

Jack odruchowo zajrzał pod spód karty. Podarek? Wart uwagi „monseigneure'a”? Ciekawe, gdzie też mógł się zawieruszyć... 

_O rewerencji naszej upewniając, napomknąć wszakże winniśmy, że od waszmości samego zależnym jest, czy rewerencja owa trwałą się okaże jako zamek niewzruszony, a na mocnej skale niezwiedzionej ufności posadowiony, czyliż będzie raczej ulotną jak plewy na wietrze wznieconym płochością..._

Oho, skończyły się marchewki, pora na kij. Rewerencji tu było akurat tyle, stwierdził pirat, co litości w ostatnim wersie wyroku, odczytywanego skazańcowi pod cieniem stryczka. 

_...płochością, przed którą bezpieczni jednak się czujemy. Pewność nasza, wyklarować spieszymy, zasadza się na trzech najmniej przyczynach. Dwóch spośród przyczyn tychże, sama szacowna osoba waszmości gwarantem jest najpierwszym, albowiem dogłębnie przekonani jesteśmy o posiadanych przez waszmość zaletach, a to talentowi niemylnemu ku pochwyceniu sposobności tak rentownej, jakiej perspektywy przed nami się roztaczają, oraz stałości szlacheckiej, właściwej bez wątpienia personie tak godnej, której płochość jest równie obcą, jak stanowisko gubernatorskie przynależnym..._

Gubernatorskie...? Jack zmarszczył brwi i cofnął lusterko, czytając uważnie jeszcze raz. Nie, jednak nie pomylił się. _Gouverneur-général_ , widniało na papierze. 

_Trzecią przyczynę wszakże dzierżymy sami, a choć postacie jej rozliczne, wszystkich użyć władni żeśmy i, gdy okoliczność zmusi, wahania w tym nie okażemy. Światły waszmości rozum niewątpliwie i to pojmuje, że gdzie metalu brutalna moc nie dotrze, tam subtelne słowo przemożniejszym bywa, przed którym najtęższe mury się rozstępują, skrytego za nimi, co sądził się bezpiecznym, sięgając._

Kij? To już raczej zaczynało podejrzanie przypominać coś ostrego. Albo rozpalonego. Metal... Jack spojrzał w morze przed sobą, strzepując z roztargnieniem kartą, gdy przelotnie zamrowiła go skóra pod szerokim mankietem płaszcza. Słowa? Czasem wystarczy jedna litera... 

_Niechże zatem podarek nasz, żywym świadectwem będąc, czego dźwięczącym metalem dokonać zdolniśmy, zarazem i pieczęcią ugody z waszmością zostanie, jako memento służąc, co choć samo władać mową niezdolne, o darczyńców władzy na tym polu przypomina, aby władza onaż w czyn wprowadzoną być nie musiała._

Jacka zaczynała coraz bardziej wiercić ciekawość, czy tajemniczy adresat w ogóle otrzymał ten nader niezwykły list. I jeśli tak, to jak bardzo interesujące były barwy, które przybierał czytając te ostatnie akapity. 

_Jako że miejsca skąpość nasze posłanie zwięzłym z konieczności czynić musi..._

Jack z powątpiewaniem zerknął na marginesy, niewiele węższe od jego dłoni. Potem na zamaszyście rozpierające się na papierze inicjalne „M” i prychnął z przekąsem. 

_...a przezorność pióro powściągać każe, przeto list ten glejtem wierzytelnym jest jedynie dla posła naszego, a w skrajnie niefortunnym losu obrocie, głosem naszym, jeżeli za żywiołów sprawą, dar nasz do waszmości dotrze, posłannika zaufanego opieki pozbawiony. W nadziei jednak pozostając, iże czytasz waszmość te słowa z ręki samej posłańca tegoż otrzymane, jego osobie powierzamy dalsze spraw między nami a waszmością uzgodnienie, wieści o decyzjach przez waszmość podjętych wyglądając._

_Roztropności życząc, o uszanowaniu niezmiennym upewniamy._

Podpisu brakowało. Jack, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w papier, machinalnie obrócił lusterko, skrzywił się i zamrugał, gdy nagle błysnęło mu w oczy, po czym szybko schował je pod płaszczem. Że też kłopotu, który trzymał w drugiej ręce, nie dało się pozbyć równie prostym sposobem... 

Papier był powodem, dla którego szukał go Hans. Ale nie był rozwiązaniem - przyniósł tylko kolejne zagadki, których rozwiązania znów były zagadkami. Z pewnością była nią treść dziwnego listu, w którym morze elokwencji maskowało brak jakiejkolwiek wyraźnej informacji, podobnie jak gąszcz ornamentów maskował litery. Raz rozszyfrowawszy trik lustrzanego zapisu, można jednak było wyłuskać spomiędzy ozdobników znajome kształty. Jakie zatem solidne fakty da się wyłuskać spośród tej całej rewerencji? 

To, że pismo było listem. 

To, że posyłający go byli Francuzami albo przynajmniej posługiwali się francuszczyzną nader wprawnie, a nadto, że to samo musiało tyczyć się adresata. 

To, że nie szczędzono środków i wysiłku, by list wymownie świadczył o zasobności... kogo właściwie? Tych, co się nie podpisali. Mimo to, list cały zdawał się podpisem - wyraźnym dla zaznajomionych i enigmatycznym dla postronnych. Jak lustrzany szyfr, którym go zapisano. 

I to jeszcze, że rewerencji daleko więcej tkwiło, by tak rzec, w jego literze, niźli w duchu. Wśród wyrafinowanej kaligrafii liter, pod wysublimowaną kurtuazją zwrotów, kryła się niedbale zakamuflowana groźba. Zaiste, wytworne słowa, opłacone kosztownym złotem, spowijały ostrą stal. Na tyle ostrą, że pozbawiła życia Ryżego Hansa Snoggersona, choć ten ani wiedział co te słowa kryją. Wiedział jednak, że w nieliche popadł tarapaty. 

Zatem jakim sposobem znalazł się w posiadaniu czegoś, co nie tylko do niego należeć nie mogło, ale i z pewnością by tego nie kradł, skoro nie chodziło na czterech kopytach? I dlaczego zginął, zanim nawet dowiedział się, co właściwie ma? I dlaczego morze nie przynosi pod nogi butelek z rumem, zamiast piachu i starego drewna? 

Świat nie powinien składać się z samych pytań bez odpowiedzi, pomyślał z goryczą Jack. 

Morze szumiało, migocząc w słońcu, obojętne na ludzkie myśli i pytania. Rum i odpowiedzi nie przychodzą same, trzeba ich szukać, a drogę wskazuje... pragnienie. Kapitan przesunął palcami po gładkiej powierzchni pudełka zawieszonego przy pasie. Odpiął je i otworzył. 

Tarcza zakołysała się, obróciła powoli i znieruchomiała, mierząc strzałką gdzieś w dal. Kompas wskazywał morze. Jak zawsze. 

Daleko, za horyzontem, _Czarna Perła_ przecinała fale, chwytała smolistymi żaglami wiatr, chyża jak on sam. Niedościgła. Wolna. 

Dla wszystkich - bajęda o upiorach. Dla Jacka - wieczny sen, bardziej rzeczywisty od otaczającej jawy. 

Zawsze wiedział gdzie. Nigdy nie wiedział jak. Zawsze była, gdzieś tam, pewniejsza od lądu pod nogami. I zawsze bardziej nieosiągalna od chmur nad głową. 

Kompas nie zawiódł. I nie pomógł. Jak zawsze. Kierowany ludzkim pragnieniem, prowadził bezpośrednio do celu, równie martwo obojętny na przeszkody, co i pośrednie etapy drogi. Jego właściciel pytał o rozwiązanie napotkanej zagadki, ale tym czego pragnął, była ucieczka od wszystkich zagadek, pułapek i trosk przykuwających go do lądu. Jakąkolwiek formę przybierała zagadka, dla Jacka Sparrowa ostateczne rozwiązanie miało zawsze tą samą postać o czarnych żaglach. Kompas nie miał duszy i świadomości. Nie potrafił kłamać. 

Jack zapatrzył się w mglistą dal, poddając się znużeniu ogarniającemu go nagle pod ciężarem lat. Zagadka bez rozwiązania, morze bez statku i pragnienie bez spełnienia są takim samym więzieniem... 

– Nie przypłynie po ciebie, kapitanie. 

Jack omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry. Zatrzasnął kompas, próbując się jak najszybciej odwrócić w kierunku dochodzącego gdzieś z tyłu głosu, ledwo nie strącił tricorna o słup i skrzywił się, targnąwszy zahaczoną o zwietrzałe drewno garścią włosów. Wreszcie pół odczepił się, pół wyszarpał ze sterczących drzazg i odsuwając przekrzywiony kapelusz znad oczu, posłał spode łba spojrzenie urażonej godności. 

Spłynęło po opartej o przeciwną stronę słupa Anamarii, jak woda po impregnowanym arkuszu. Przechyliła głowę, mrużąc oczy w drwiącym uśmieszku. – Nieistniejąca łódź nie może pływać – oświadczyła ze fachową pewnością kogoś, kto spędził pół życia eksperymentując z wodowaniem nieistniejących łodzi. – Kapitanie – dodała z jeszcze bardziej drwiącym naciskiem. 

– Statek! – Jack warknął z odruchowym oburzeniem. – Fregata – uściślił skrupulatnie, zerkając na szmat żwirowatej plaży, rozciągający się za Anamarią. Jak, u stu tysięcy nieistniejących tu aktualnie beczek z rumem, zdołała go podejść? A najpierw podpłynąć. Nie dalej jak o pięć jardów, na skrytym w płytkiej wodzie dnie opierał się się dziób _Jolly Mon_ , przechylonej tak samo jak jej właścicielka. Nawet wypłowiałe listwy poszycia zdawały się wyginać akuratnie w takim samym uśmieszku. Jack zmierzył bezczelną łódkę wyniosłym wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł go na Anamarię. 

– Istnieje – oświadczył twardo. – I to ja po nią popłynę. 

Anamaria prychnęła, opierając drobne pięści na biodrach. – Ha! Wpław chyba! Po to, coś na dnie butelki zobaczył! – Przechyliła głowę w drugą stronę, uśmieszek wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Kapitanie. 

Jack sapnął, dotknięty bardziej niż kiedykolwiek się to powiodło wszystkim ladacznicom Tortugi razem wziętym, nawet tym nieprzejednanym w żądaniu zapłaty. Zerwał się, wciskając znowu głębiej kapelusz, nabrał powietrza i... wolno opuścił ręce, gotowe jeszcze przed chwilą do płomiennej przemowy. Odwrócił się, z powrotem usiadł opierając się o słup i znów zapatrzył w morze. – Pewnego dnia powiesz to naprawdę. 

Anamaria, po części zawiedziona, po części zachwycona, trochę niepewnie poprawiła własny kapelusz i też oparła się znów o szczyt słupa. – Oho, i może jeszcze za sterem stanę... – mruknęła, bardziej dla ostatniego słowa niż z przekonania. Żadna siła na tym świecie nie wydobyłaby z niej zeznania, że żar w tych szczególnych oczach jest najbardziej wartą oglądania rzeczą na tej przeklętej wyspie. Co ją niepokoiło, to że czasem w tych oczach dostrzegała też podejrzanie rozbawiony błysk, zdający się mówić, że zeznanie byłoby zbędne... Poirytowana tą myślą, próbując ją przegnać, rozejrzała się, ale najbliższa okolica nie zawierała nic szczególnie interesującego. Chmury, mewa, fale, dwie palmy, żwir... Papier? Anamaria zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na kapelusz wciąż uparcie skierowany w daleki horyzont, potem znowu na pokryty atramentowymi znakami arkusz, porzucony na ziemi tuż przy kolanie właściciela kapelusza. 

Dużo głębiej tkwiło jeszcze jedno zeznanie... Tak głęboko, że Anamaria niechętnie zdradzała je nawet sobie. Nic dobrego z takich myśli. Na nic się zdadzą komuś, kto lepiej by zrobił skupiając się na zatykaniu przecieków w dnie łodzi albo skrobaniu ryb. Ale gdyby w przypływie szaleństwa... gdyby pozwolić tej myśli tak jakby... pomyśleć się może trochę głośniej...

Brzmiałaby: „Bierz co chcesz, tylko daj mi w zamian atramentową magię! Pokaż, jak wiedzieć, co jest zaklęte na papierze!” 

Anamaria potrząsnęła głową, trzeźwiejąc gwałtownie. Spojrzała pospiesznie znowu na kapelusz w dole, ale ten, jak się zdało, ani drgnął od chwili poprzedniego zerknięcia. Schyliła się i zajrzała pod rondo. Pirat wyglądał, jakby o niej całkiem zapomniał albo jakby patrzył, gdzie wygodniej się utopić. Niebywałe. I niedopuszczalne. 

Zapomnienie, rzecz jasna. 

– Co, jeszcześ nie doszedł, jak się pozbyć tego papieru? Mogę ci powtórzyć pomysły Mandy – rzuciła. 

Jedyną odpowiedzią na kpinę było ciężkie spojrzenie z ukosa. „Daruj sobie”, mówiło, „albo wymyśl coś lepszego”. Anamaria przewróciła oczami, starannie skrywając leciutki cień zawstydzenia. No dobrze. – Hans sam by tego przeczytać nie zdołał, choćby mu stryczkiem grozili. To po co nosił przy sobie, hę? 

Jack po chwili milczenia sięgnął po kartę i wolno zaczął zwijać. – Bo sam by tego przeczytać nie zdołał – mruknął ze zgryźliwą niechęcią. 

Anamaria przykucnęła i wycelowała w niego palcem. – Ten, co ostatni to nosił, życia się pozbył, o czym sama wiem najpewniej. Ciekawość zatem bierze, czemuż ty teraz to nosisz, choć Hansowi już żadne czytanie niepotrzebne, hę? 

Jack lekko zezując spojrzał na tkwiący mu groźnie przed nosem palec, schował zwinięty arkusz, po czym podniósł wzrok na równie groźną minę właścicielki palca. Mina z groźnej zrobiła się odrobinę niepewna, a potem jeszcze groźniejsza, na widok rozbawienia w oczach pirata. 

– Ciekawość zatem bierze, czemuż ciebie teraz ciekawość bierze o to, czemu noszę, choć ostatni, którego ciekawość brała, życia się pozbył, o czym sama wiesz najpewniej, hę? 

Anamaria zamrugała. – Moja ciekawość, nie twoja rzecz, by cię to ciekawiło! – parsknęła. – A zbytek ciekawości, widać, ostatnio na zdrowie nie wychodzi – dorzuciła z satysfakcją. – Dwa pogrzeby w tygodniu niepotrzebne... 

– Wielcem zobowiązany za dobre słowo! – Jack z rozanieloną miną podniósł oczy do nieba. 

– ...bo ryby uciekają z zatoki. Łajdackie sprawki trzymaj z daleka od moich ryb. 

Teraz z kolei zamrugał Jack, nieco ogłuszony tym osobliwym żądaniem. Potem z namysłem spojrzał znowu na morze. – Z daleka, mówisz... 

Obejrzał się na _Jolly Mon_. Potem znowu spojrzał na jej właścicielkę i zaprezentował najbardziej czarujący z szerokiego asortymentu uśmiechów. – _Mademoiselle capitaine_ , ustalmy co twe niezrównane wyczucie przedsiębiorcze wyrokuje na temat nadarzającej się sposobności w postaci chętnego do wycieczki na ląd? 

Anamaria zmarszczyła nieufnie brwi. Pytanie samo w sobie nie było zbytnią nowością, jako że przez kanał oddzielający Tortugę od „lądu”, czyli Hispanioli, przeprawiano się często, a rybacy byli też najtańszymi przewoźnikami. Tyle, że to pytanie zadał Jack Sparrow. Najtańszymi, nie znaczy darmowymi. Anamaria stanowczo założyła ręce i wysunęła podbródek. – A co ja z tego będę mieć? 

Jack przechylił głowę i powoli poszerzył uśmiech. – Co tylko zechcesz, moja pię... 

Urwał na widok równie wolno poszerzającego się uśmiechu i zwężających oczu Anamarii. Coś tutaj zdecydowanie i niepokojąco się nie zgadzało. Zgodnie z właściwym porządkiem świata, właśnie powinien się spiesznie uchylać i najpewniej nie zdążyć, tymczasem Anamaria wyglądała jak kot, który dostrzegł mysz. Albo wróbla. 

– Co zechcę, tak? 

Jack lekko się spocił. Przytulne dotąd miejsce pod słupem okazało się nagle jakby... odcinające. Odwrót, na przykład. – Właściwie, to... 

Na kolanach znienacka wylądował mu mokry kłąb splątanego sznurka. W ślad za nim dołączył sznurek w motku i szydło. 

– Załataj mi sieć!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Jack zaciągnął setny już chyba węzełek, skrzywił się i strzepnął zdrętwiałymi palcami. Potem westchnął i schylił się, zaglądając pod likiem wydętego żagla na rufę. Anamaria, wygodnie rozparta, ze stopą na rumplu i kapeluszem zsuniętym na twarz, ani drgnęła. Jack westchnął ponownie, tym razem prawie zagłuszając wiatr. 

Spod szerokiego ronda wyjrzał fragment uśmieszku. 

Jack zgrzytnął zębami, obejrzał się za siebie i poweselał. Nie dalej jak o milę, wyraźnie już jaśniał szeroki pas plaży a nad nim wyrastały strome, zielone zbocza porosłych lasem gór Hispanioli.

***

Jack ostatni raz obejrzał się na plażę i halsującą na płytkim szelfie _Jolly Mon_ , po czym odwrócił się i zanurzył w zarośla. Gdy szum listowia i sprzeczki papużek wzięły górę nad szumem pozostawionych daleko w tyle fal, ścieżka nieco się rozszerzyła i wreszcie, jak strumyk do rzeki, włączyła w szeroki na dwa muły, pocięty głębokimi koleinami trakt, biegnący z grubsza równolegle do wybrzeża. Oto była duma cywilizacji, żywotna statystycznie trzema osłami i połową sprzężajnego wozu tygodniowo, kolonialna arteria komunikacyjna, teoretycznie opromieniona łaskawym władaniem zamorskiego _Le Roi_ , a praktycznie i nieoficjalnie objęta prozaiczną acz przedsiębiorczą dzierżawą tejże cywilizacji wyrzutków. 

Duma cywilizacji okazała się dziś stosunkowo sucha. Jack wszedł na płaski pas wyschłego błota między koleinami i ruszył wzdłuż traktu na wschód. Ledwo dwieście jardów dalej trakt gwałtownie skręcał w kierunku morza, omijając wychylającą się spośród drzew omszałą skałę. Jack wśliznął się za pień najgrubszego z najbliższych drzew i zastygł nieruchomo, nasłuchując czujnie. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się, wcisnął mocno kapelusz i rozgarnął kurtynę pnączy obrastających skałę. Zamiast gładkiej ściany, odsłoniły mroczny tunel. 

Prawie rok temu Ryży Hans zaniedbał oglądania się i nasłuchiwania. To dlatego teraz Jack mógł wejść między pnącza. Biegnąca za skałą ścieżka stopniowo skręcała w stronę gór, oddalając się od publicznego traktu. Potem zaczęła się wspinać po stromiźnie, najpierw łagodnej, potem wznoszącej się tak gwałtownie, że szlak zaczął biec zakosami. Inaczej niż na prażonym słońcem trakcie, niższe partie mrocznej ścieżki zalegało mlaszczące wilgotnie błoto, które wyżej zaczęło ustępować ubitej ziemi i kamieniom. Wreszcie kamienie zaczęły przeważać a na drodze znowu pojawiły się plamy słońca, przebijającego się teraz łatwiej przez liście rzadszych tu drzew. Jack sapnął i przystanął na kolejnym zakręcie, opierając się o pień. Zawsze był zdania, że wspinaczka jest rzeczą bardzo przyjemną i pożyteczną. Po masztach. 

Obejrzał się na przebytą już drogę. Oglądane z góry korony drzew przypominały kłęby zielonych obłoków, przeciętych żółtawobrunatną wstęgą traktu. Dalej ciągnęło się prawie białe pasmo plaży, wygięte łagodnym łukiem wzdłuż zatoki, wtapiające się w szafirową połać wody. Słońce było daleko po lewej, dość już nisko nad szczytami gór. 

Jack na wszelki wypadek zerknął jeszcze raz na ścieżkę za sobą, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył dalej. Drzewa były już wyraźnie niższe i zdawały się kurczowo trzymać skał. Ścielących się pod nogami kamieni było coraz więcej, stopniowo zamieniły się w płyty i coraz wyższe głazy wzdłuż ścieżki. Wreszcie skały wzniosły się na półtora rosłego chłopa, a potem, za ostrym zakrętem znienacka wystrzeliły hen, wyżej niż najwyższy grotmaszt. 

Masy skał nachylały się tu ku sobie, wsparte od góry, wciśnięte wzajem w siebie, poprzerastane mchem i korzeniami. Ścieżka prowadziła w rozwierającą się od dołu szczelinę dość wysoką, by nawet wyjątkowo rosły pirat nie musiał zdejmować kapelusza, i prawie równie szeroką.

Jack znowu spojrzał za siebie, bardziej już dla zasady, po czym nieco nieufnie przyjrzał się sklepieniu tunelu. Osobiście zdecydowanie wyżej cenił drewniane sufity i podłogi, szczególnie jeśli pod nimi było co najmniej dwadzieścia sążni wody. Szanujący się pirat nie życzy sobie zawierać znajomości z kamieniem, o ile ten nie jest błyszczący, kolorowy i nie mieści się w kieszeni. 

Westchnął i wszedł w szczelinę. Cóż, przynajmniej nigdzie nie miała osadzonych metalowych krat. Była też zdecydowanie lepiej oświetlona od wielu kamiennych miejsc, tych z kratami, które miał nieprzyjemność zwiedzić. Jeszcze nie zgasł blask docierający od wejścia, gdy wyraźnie już było widoczne wyjście. 

Okazało się przegrodzone dwoma solidnymi drągami, zaklinowanymi w pęknięciach przeciwległych ścian. Jednym na wysokości kolan, drugim sięgającym piersi. Jack z namysłem przyjrzał się startym od wyjmowania i wbijania na powrót końcom drewna. Coraz bardziej interesujące. I zdecydowanie obiecujące.

Na wszelki wypadek nie zdjął drągów, prześliznął się środkowym prześwitem między nimi. Po czym stanął na malutkim kamiennym tarasie i objął spojrzeniem prywatne gniazdko Ryżego Hansa Snoggersona. 

Wiele do obejmowania nie było. Ogrodzona zewsząd pionowymi zboczami miniaturowa kotlinka mieściła parę rachitycznych drzew i strumyk przecinający bujny dywan puszystej trawy. Pod jednym ze zboczy tkwiła mała szopa. Jack zerknął w jej stronę, ale wabiące pluskotanie wody przeważyło. Cóż, przy następnej okazji, gdzieś w tawernie będzie można snuć barwne historie o dalekich ziemiach, gdzie drzewa zrzucają pomarańcze w cieknący rzekami rum, a na razie trzeba się zadowolić tym co jest. Przysiadł na głazie i sięgnął do wody, zaczerpując kilka łyków. 

Z tyłu coś sapnęło. 

Jack spadł z głazu. Zaklął, gdy głowica kordu wyrżnęła go w żebra, odgarnął nasiąkające już włosy i kątem oka dostrzegł spływający z nurtem kapelusz. Chwycił go, zerwał się na równe nogi i pospiesznie odwrócił, rozbryzgując wodę. I zastygł, wytrzeszczywszy oczy. 

Po chwili ocknął się, machinalnie nasadził kapelusz i otrząsnął raptownie, gdy zimna woda chlusnęła mu za kołnierz. 

Stojący przed nim koń przyjął to wszystko z filozoficznym spokojem, przyglądając się piratowi z ciekawością. Sapnął znowu, wyciągając szyję. Na widok zbliżającego się pyska Jack odskoczył jak oparzony i usiadł z impetem, gdy ten sam głaz podciął mu nogi. 

– Hej...! – Wyciągnął rękę, próbując odepchnąć aksamitne chrapy. 

Koń, niezrażony, obwąchał kieszeń płaszcza, po czym spróbował wcisnąć pysk do drugiej.

– Hej, stary...! Au, zwolnij trochę, nie byliśmy sobie nawet przedstawieni... 

Nie znalazłszy niczego interesującego, koń parsknął, zdało się, z wyrzutem i sięgnął do trawy na brzegu strumyka. Z przeżuwaną kępką w pysku, łypnął brązowym okiem w kierunku pirata. „Wypadałoby przyjść z prezentem”, zdawało się mówić jego spojrzenie. „Szczególnie za pierwszą wizytą”. 

– Masz przynajmniej trawę – wytknął Jack, uświadamiając sobie nagle, ile czasu minęło od skąpego śniadania. – Ciesz się, że nie lubię koniny – mruknął w ramach ratowania przemoczonej godności. Przemoczonej i nadszarpniętej: u lewego mankietu koszuli brakowało guzika. Zajrzał pod rękaw płaszcza a potem rozejrzał się wokół. Szkoda całkiem pokaźnego kawałka macicy perłowej... Nigdzie jednak nie błysnęło nic poza wodą. Jack przyjrzał się ponownie mankietowi, po czym wyciągnął rękę ku ziemi. Wystrzępiony rękaw zwisł luźno, zakrywając palce. Jack schylił się nad garścią drobnych kamyków i przesunął nad nimi dłonią. Teraz jednego kamyka brakowało. Pirat uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął ręką, pozwalając mu wypaść z powrotem na ziemię.

Rozchmurzony spojrzał ponownie na konia, metodycznie oskubującego z trawy brzeg strumyka. W gruncie rzeczy, zupełnie oczywistym było w tym miejscu odkrycie czegoś, hm, czterokopytnej natury. Kotlinka służyła Hansowi jako sekretna przechowalnia delikatnego - bo żywego - łupu w drodze między, by tak rzec, punktami nabycia i zbytu. A jeśli coś dziwnego przytrafia się złodziejowi, wyjaśnienia najlepiej szukać w jego kryjówce. 

W tym miejscu znakomity plan się nieco sypał, niechętnie przyznał w duchu Jack, przyglądając się jak w końskim pysku znikają kolejne źdźbła. Zjadacz trawy nie wyglądał na wyjaśnienie. Wyglądał na... zjadacza trawy. Kasztanowy ogier z białym pyskiem, plamą na czole i podobnymi sztylpami na wszystkich czterech nogach. Przeciętny koń, zdaniem Jacka. Nawet całkiem łagodny i nie tak wielki, jak mógłby być, przyznał po namyśle. W Jackowej opinii, wszystkie konie były zbyt wielkie, a większość złośliwa. 

– Zaskoczyłeś mnie i tyle – rzucił. – Nie powinieneś się tak skradać. 

Koń łypnął w jego stronę i zastrzygł uchem. „Ależ oczywiście”. 

Jack zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę. Potem zsunął się z głazu i podszedł do schylonego nad kolejną kępką łba. Nie to, żeby końskie uszy były mu widokiem równie powszednim jak własne dziesięć palców, ale... te tutaj wyglądały cokolwiek dziwnie. Kosmate końce wyginały się do wewnątrz, wywinięte prawie jak loczki pudrowanej peruki eleganta. Pewno jakaś wada, którą Hans niechybnie umiałby nazwać i wycenić ile też ujmowała targowej wartości... Jack wzruszył ramionami. – Co tam, nie każdy jest doskonały – oznajmił wielkodusznie, prostując się i poprawiając kapelusz. – Na pewno ktoś doceni twoje wnętrze... 

Odskoczył gwałtownie, gdy koń nagle uniósł łeb i wyminął go, ruszając ku bujniejszej trawie. Jack podejrzliwie odprowadził zwierzę wzrokiem. Przysiągłby, że w przelotnym spojrzeniu wielkiego oka błysnęło coś na kształt rozbawienia. Pirat zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się. – A zresztą nie plącz mi się pod nogami, mam ważniejsze sprawy niż pogawędki – oświadczył stanowczo, ruszając w kierunku szopy. Bardziej z braku pomysłów niż z konkretną nadzieją, ale tego już ten.. ten wałach nie musiał wiedzieć. 

Zatrzymał się na progu, a raczej w miejscu gdzie mógłby być próg, zaglądając przez krzywe drzwi, a raczej przez szeroką lukę w ścianie. „Szopa” była stanowczo zbyt szlachetną nazwą dla czegoś na kształt koślawej zagrody z nierówno wbitych w ziemię desek, płasko nakrytej takimi samymi deskami, porośniętymi mchem i co bardziej przedsiębiorczymi kępkami trawy. Gdzieniegdzie dawały się dostrzec umocnienia w postaci dodatkowych desek przybitych w poprzek. I kolejnych, przybitych w poprzek tamtych, gdy starsze gwoździe przerdzewiały i drewno wypaczyło się z wilgoci. W sumie nadawało to całej konstrukcji wygląd porzuconego gniazda jakiegoś monstrualnego ptaszyska. Jack z powątpiewaniem przyjrzał się szczerbatemu rzędowi desek nad wejściem, pełniących zaszczytną rolę okapu, po czym ostrożnie szturchnął krawędź „futryny”. 

O dziwo, ani drgnęła. Wobec tego wsunął się do środka i rozejrzał. Wnętrze, obszerne akurat na tyle, by dwa konie mogły swobodnie się obrócić, okazało się nadspodziewanie jasne - suma szpar w ścianach złożyłaby się razem na wcale spore okno. Tylko w ścianach, bo dach okazał się być luksusowy - uszczelniony gliną, co czyniło występujące w roli podłogi klepisko zbyt mrocznym dla trawy i zbyt suchym dla mchu. Ogółem, szopa była pusta jak życiorys praworządnego mieszczanina i równie nudna. Tylko gdzieniegdzie odznaczał się niewyraźny ślad kopyta, tu i ówdzie pod ścianami leżało kilka postrzępionych skrawków liny, a w kącie zwinięta w spory kłąb derka. Jack, bardziej dla zasady niż z nadzieją, przeszedł się wzdłuż ścian, podważając deski, sprawdzając solidność ubitej ziemi, odrzucając na bok kawałki sznura, unosząc derkę... 

Srebro zalśniło w półmroku, brzęknęło cicho. Pirat skamieniał, wpatrując się w spiętrzone przed nim na ziemi nieregularne bryły migotliwego kruszcu, kusząco połyskujące jak pijany sen chudego rzezacza chudych mieszków. Po chwili ocknął się, odrzucił derkę na bok i przyjrzał uważnie temu co wyłoniło się spod starego wojłoku. Srebro, a jakże, nie bryły wprawdzie, ale grawerowana misternie blacha, obejmująca szeroką ramą wyglądające spod spodu polerowane drewno i szeroki płat czerwonej skóry z wierzchu. Siodło.

W szopie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć, że zęby pirata lśnią nie gorzej od stosu bogactwa u jego stóp, nikt nie zobaczył, jak jaśniej jeszcze rozjarzają się jego oczy. Jack przyklęknął obok znaleziska i ostrożnie powiódł palcami po zawiłych maureskach wyciętych w gładkim metalu. Tym co wcześniej zabrzęczało, była przywieszona u dołu ozdobna girlanda cyzelowanych blaszek, złączonych drobnymi koluszkami w długie frędzle. Chwycił za łęk i przechylił siodło, odsłaniając schowaną pod nim parę szerokich strzemion i kłąb ozdobnie wytłaczanych pasów i węższych rzemieni, nabijanych srebrnymi ćwiekami i ustrojonych drobniejszą wersją blaszkowych frędzli. Wszystko to było wciąż jeszcze sztywne i trzeszczące, a spod słabej woni końskiego potu przebijał zapach świeżo wyprawionej skóry. Siodło było nowe.

Słysząc tupnięcie, Jack obejrzał się. Koń stał w drzwiach i nastawiwszy wykręcone uszy znowu wpatrywał się z zainteresowaniem w pirata. Jack nie pozostał mu dłużny, z namysłem mierząc wzrokiem niezbyt imponujący wzrost czworonoga. Siodło też nie było zbyt duże...

– Elegant – mruknął i wstał, po czym dźwignął siodło z ziemi. – Odsuń się, zasłaniasz światło. 

Słońce schowało się już za skalistą krawędź kotliny, przed szopą nadal jednak było dość jasno, by dostrzec drobne detale rzeźbień i szwy wyściółki. Jack przystąpił do ich przeglądu ze skrupulatną pilnością kota ścigającego pchłę. Koń szybko znowu stracił zainteresowanie i wrócił do poskubywania trawy, strzygąc tylko uchem na dźwięk dobiegającego podzwaniania srebrnych blaszek, gdy pirat przetrząsał zakamarki znaleziska. Jeśli kasztanowaty trawożerca nieszczególnie kojarzył się z szyfrowanym listem, to jego wyjściowa kreacja była tego listu wręcz kwintesencją. Biła od niej ta sama aura demonstracyjnego przepychu, ujętego tym razem w polerowany mahoń, szkarłatny safian i kosztowne metalowe okucia. Nawet zawiłe linie grawerunku przywodziły na myśl atramentową kaligrafię, choć ich rysunek był inny, jakby... orientalny? Z wyjątkiem jednego drobiazgu na przednim łęku. Jack zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w szeroką krawędź konstrukcji. 

Drobne, zdecydowanie łacińskie litery układały się rząd biegnący od lewej wzwyż łęku, przerwany płaskim guzem na szczycie i po drugiej stronie znów opadający razem z krawędzią siodła w prawo. Przynajmniej gdy patrzeć na łęk z pozycji usadowionego na gładkim safianie jeźdźca. Drobniejszy ornament wił się między literami, zacierając nieco ich kształty, podobnie jak w liście. Jack ze zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami i przechylił głowę szukając pierwszej litery. _E... G... O... M... E... R..._

Zmarszczył brwi znowu. Wyglądało na to, że nie same tylko litery były łacińskie. Tyle, że coś tu się nie zgadzało. _Ego Mercuri... Mercuriun_? A dalej: _sun... tiaad... fero_? To nic nie znaczyło. 

Pogładził swoją splecioną brodę, z namysłem przyglądając się dziwacznej inskrypcji. Błąd rytownika? A może...? Ponownie prześledził cały szereg, uważnie oglądając każdą literę z osobna. Dwie, i tylko dwie środkowe, dwunasta od początku i dwunasta od końca, zajmowały powierzchnię guza na szczycie łęku. N i S. Hmm... Jedne z tych nielicznych członkiń alfabetu, wyglądających identycznie, jakkolwiek by je obrócić. Interesujące. 

Przesunął palcami po łęku i guzie. Przycisnął. 

Guz ustąpił pod naciskiem, zagłębiając się lekko w łęku. Jack zawahał się i spróbował obrócić wciśnięty guz wewnątrz otworu. Ten nagle szczęknął i wysunął się wzwyż, a jednocześnie coś cicho zgrzytnęło z przodu - pionowa płaszczyzna okucia odskoczyła ze swojego miejsca, a w łęku widniała teraz wąska szczelina. Jack spojrzał znowu na napis. Litery, obrócone razem z guzem, zamieniły się miejscami. 

_Ego Mercurius Nuntii Adfero._

Ja, Merkury, niosę wieści. 

Kapitan obejrzał się w poszukiwaniu konia, który znowu stracił zainteresowanie trawą i zdawał się drzemać z półzwieszonym łbem. 

– Merkury, tak? – zachichotał pirat. – No cóż, nie twoja wina, stary. Mogę ci mówić Sreberko. 

Otwarte nagle oko łypnęło, po czym dało się słyszeć krótkie parsknięcie. 

– No to Platino? Jeszcze gorzej... Hej, co powiesz na Argento? 

Koń odwrócił się i odszedł. Tupanie brzmiało bardzo stanowczo. 

– Dobra, zostaniesz Koniem i kropka! – wrzasnął za nim Jack. – Doceniłbyś, że pytałem o zdanie... 

Wrócił do bardziej interesujących spraw przed sobą. Popchnął uchyloną płytkę, wyważając ją dalej. Ustąpiła z cichym chrzęstem ukrytych gdzieś w głębi sprężyn, ujawniając małą niszę. Pustą.

Mina Jacka zapewne nie wyglądałaby inaczej, gdyby otwarł zapieczętowaną butelkę, znajdując w środku piasek. Obejrzał starannie wnętrze schowka, obmacał gładkie ścianki, przejechał końcem noża po wewnętrznych krawędziach... Na nic. Szarpnął brodę, zirytowany. Co komu po skrytce, która... 

Jego oczy zwęziły się nagle. Wydobył z kieszeni szyfrowany list i przyjrzał mu się z nową uwagą. Ostrożnie zaczął składać arkusz, starając się czynić to wzdłuż mocno odbitych na nim śladów. Gdy skończył, okazało się, że trzyma niedużą ale dość grubą paczuszkę.

Ponownie odchylił płytkę schowka i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy papier okazał się idealnie w nim mieścić. Przyciśnięta płytka posłusznie wsunęła się na miejsce, sprężyny znowu zachrzęściły, guz na łęku obrócił się z cichym kliknięciem. Siodło znowu wyglądało całkiem zwyczajnie, nie zdradzając niesionych przez Merkurego wieści. 

Po chwili pławienia się w podziwie dla siebie, Jackowi jednak mina znowu zrzedła. Nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że wiadomość jedzie na końskim grzbiecie, tyle że na ogół bywa umieszczona nieco wyżej, mianowicie pod kapeluszem jeźdźca. Czegoś, a raczej kogoś, tutaj brakowało... Kolejna zagadka wychylająca się z rozwiązania poprzedniej. 

Pirat oparł głowę na rękach i zapatrzył się ponuro w ziemię, czując nagle, że jest bardzo zmęczony, bardzo głodny i trochę zmarznięty. Wokół było już całkiem ciemno, a trawa i korzonki pewnie nie zrobiły się jadalniejsze od ostatniego razu gdy sprawdzał, wiele lat temu. Wizja koniny jakby nabrała uroku... 

Z tyłu trawa zaszeleściła pod kopytami, a po chwili kapitański tricorn przechylił się, trącony. Jack machnął niecierpliwie ręką, oganiając się od natarczywego pyska. 

– Nie kuś... – mruknął. Potem niechętnie dźwignął się z ziemi i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego drzewka. Gdy wrócił z naręczem zeschłej kory i gałęzi, koń znowu drzemał. Nie obudził go nawet grzechot zrzucanego na ziemię drewna i trzask łamanych chwilę później patyków. Ani mamrotanie pirata, który właśnie czuł się pokrzywdzony przez świat w ogólności, a do tego miał niejasne wrażenie, że ugrzązł na tych rafach na własne życzenie. Irytowało go to jeszcze bardziej. 

– Nieźle się śpi po kolacji, co? Jak ci szczęście dopisze, to nie skończysz w garnku zanim cię nie sprzedam. – Jack zgarnął pokruszoną korę na stosik. – Wszystko jedno gdzie. – Sięgnął po najbardziej spróchniały kawałek. – I komu. I za ile. – Dmuchnął w iskry. – I tak starczy pewnie na obiad lepszy niż twoje gnaty... 

Ze szczytu stosika uniosła się smużka dymu i popłynęła w mrok. Jack uniósł głowę, słysząc donośne parsknięcie. Koń stał na wyprężonych sztywno nogach, z postawionymi uszami i rozdętymi chrapami. 

– Żebyś wiedział, że lepszy! A w ogóle co ty o tym wiesz, trawofilu... – Jack obejrzał się pospiesznie za kolejnym kawałkiem drewna. Było suchsze niż przypuszczał i znikało w szybko rosnących płomieniach jakby też były wygłodzone. Dorzucił do ogniska, zerknął na pozostały zapas paliwa i zdecydował, że przyda się odwiedzić pozostałe drzewa. Wyciągnął z ognia jedną długą gałąź. Księżyc był tej nocy jeszcze węższy niż wczoraj i kotlinka poza kręgiem ciepłego światła niknęła w atramentowym mroku... 

Paniczny kwik zatrzymał go w miejscu. Uniósł wysoko pochodnię, zapalając ogniki odbite w wytrzeszczonych końskich ślepiach. Uszy już nie stały, przylepione płasko do łba. Koń przysiadł na zadzie, zachrapał znowu, cofnął się i wierzgnął, wpadłszy na ścianę szopy. Deski zadudniły głucho pod kopniakiem, coś zatrzeszczało, zgrzytnęło, sypnęło się próchno i zmieszało z kurzem spod tłukących kopyt, gdy koń stanął dęba, rżąc dziko. Jack instynktownie rzucił się do tyłu, osłaniając pochodnią... po czym spojrzał na nią i znowu na konia. Cisnął żagiew z powrotem w ognisko i odskoczył w drugą stronę. Potknął się o kępę trawy, padł, przetoczył i spojrzał za siebie akurat na czas, by zobaczyć konia rzucającego się w odsłonięte przejście i z rozwianą grzywą przesadzającego gasnące już płomyki susem godnym raczej pożaru lasu. Kopyta załomotały, ogon machnął pożegnalnie i rozpłynął się w ciemności.

Jack ocknął się, zamrugał i przypomniał sobie o zamknięciu ust. I oddychaniu. Poczekał aż serce wróci do tempa bardziej przystojącego nieustraszonemu piratowi, poprawił kapelusz i zdecydował się wstać. Spojrzał na żarzące się resztki ognia, na kłęby próchna wciąż opadające pod szopą, potem w ciemność, w której zniknął koń. 

– Aha... – mruknął słabo. Odchrząknął i splunął kurzem. – Hm. 

Schylił się i przyjrzał drewnianej ścianie. Potem zerknął w kierunku dachu i odsunął się nieco. Jedna deska ziała wyrwą na wylot, przełamana i wgięta. Kolejna, jedna z przybitych w poprzek, leżała na ziemi, szczerząc się pordzewiałymi gwoździami. Jack skubnął brodę i znowu obejrzał się w mrok, przypominając sobie oglądany przed chwilą skok. Pięć stóp? Sześć, jak nic. 

– Inteligentny w nogach jesteś, brachu. – Zerknął znowu na deski. – Może jeszcze przemyślę „gdzie”, „komu”, i „za ile”.

Spojrzał wysoko, w migoczące gwiazdy. Noc zapowiadała się chłodna. Podniósł wyrwaną deskę i ostrożnie zajrzał w drzwi szopy. Wojłokowa derka majaczyła na ziemi tuż za progiem, więc przyciągnął ją zahaczywszy sterczącym z deski gwoździem. Potem rozpalił deskę w żarze, nieco nerwowo rozejrzał i z nową pochodnią ruszył do kolejnego drzewa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platina / platino – (hiszp.) sreberko  
> Argento – (wł.) srebro  
> Mercury – (ang.) rtęć  
> Żywe srebro jest/było popularną nazwą rtęci, którą alchemicy kojarzyli z Merkurym, posłańcem bogów.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Szary ptaszek śmignął w chłodnym powietrzu, zatrzepotał, przycupnął na szczerbatej krawędzi drewnianego dachu i zaświergotał rześko.

– Uchh... – Jack odchylił derkę, zadygotał i czym prędzej dał nura z powrotem, zwijając się w jeszcze ciaśniejszy kłębek. Po czym kichnął. Derka była bardzo wyraźnie końska. Wyjrzał znowu, mrużąc oczy pod ostrymi promieniami dopiero co wzeszłego nad krawędzią skał słońca. Westchnął, mężnie odrzucił derkę, usiadł i jęknął, gdy kości zaprotestowały. Skrzywił się i zmierzył ponurym spojrzeniem wciąż drącego się radośnie ptaszka. Szanujący się kapitanowie w pewnym wieku powinni się budzić wyłącznie we własnych kajutach. No, ewentualnie w jakichś ciepłych i miękkich objęciach...

Objęć brak. Rumu brak. Śniadania brak. Mnóstwo świeżego powietrza i suchy ląd jak okiem sięgnąć. Same nieszczęścia.

Brak śniadania szybko wysunął się na prowadzenie, przeważając nawet nad brakiem rumu, a suchy ląd aktualnie raczej ciągnął wilgotnym ziąbem. Najwyższa pora na męską decyzję, uznał Jack, nasadzając kapelusz.

Na dźwięk zbliżających się kroków, koń zastrzygł wygiętym uchem, podniósł znad strumyka ociekający wodą pysk i łypnął na pirata z ukosa.

Zanurzając dłonie w wodzie, Jack zerknął na tylne kopyto, oparte od niechcenia na ostrej krawędzi. – Jak zobaczysz tego, co załatwił starego Hansa, możesz go tym poczęstować. Wrócę... kiedy wrócę. – Wstał z ziemi i ruszył w stronę skalnego tunelu. W pół drogi obejrzał się jeszcze. – Jakby co, nie widziałeś mnie, łapiesz?!

Nieco później wyjrzał ostrożnie zza kurtyny pnącz u podnóża skały na gliniasty szlak. Okazał się pusty i cichy, jeśli nie liczyć nieustających świergotów i kłótliwych skrzeczeń w zaroślach, więc pirat wysunął się zza skały i obrał kurs na zachód.

***

Pięć mil i wiele potu później, klął moskity i lądowe szlaki w ogólności, a francuskie w szczególności. Górski chłód nie był już ani bladym wspomnieniem, słońce prażyło ziemię jak młot kowadło, nie zbliżywszy się jeszcze nawet do zenitu; powietrze trwało nieruchome i ciężkie w leśnej przesiece. Z Hansowej kryjówki Jack wyszedł z wizją czekającego o kilka mil węgorza w maśle - stary Jorge miał szczęśliwą rękę na sieci i wiedział co robić z patelnią - teraz pirata pchała naprzód głównie myśl o źródełku bijącym ze skał opodal starej chaty i sporym, jak pamiętał, zagajniku palm, ciężkich od mlecznych orzechów.

Mała przystań na „lądowym” brzegu cieśniny trwała, zdało się, równie długo co pirackie rządy na oddzielonej ową cieśniną Tortudze. A tak naprawdę, odkąd pewnemu niewolnemu wreszcie sprzykrzyło się pokorne powtarzanie _„Oui, Messieur”_ , skutkiem czego pewnej pięknej nocy wyniósł się z _la maison_ owegoż _Messieura_ , nie kłopocząc go pożegnaniem. Mając przy tym skórę w kolorze znakomicie przydatnym przeciw palącemu słońcu, lecz bardzo ryzykownym w spotkaniach z białymi _Messieurs_ , zatrzymał się dopiero na wyspie, gdzie silne ręce, bystry rozum, a nade wszystko brzęczące złoto ważyły więcej niż barwa skóry. Co dziwnym nie było, zważywszy, że rozdzielenie dobrych obywateli Tortugi podług koloru wymagałoby wpierw gruntownego szorowania.

Dumnemu posiadaczowi świeżo nabytej wolności, wesoła Tortuga zdała się jednak aż nazbyt wesołą, zdecydował się więc osiąść w miejscu nieco spokojniejszym. Rok nie minął, gdy na brzegu małej zatoczki wyrósł szałas, który w miarę upływających lat rozrósł się w obszerną zagrodę i zyskał sławę najlepszej - bo i jedynej - oberży na pięćdziesiąt mil w górę i dół wybrzeża. Bywalcy zresztą wiedzieli, że za nazwanie jej tawerną można było zarobić zimne spojrzenie właściciela i, w najlepszym razie, zimną jajecznicę. „Tawerny macie tam”, mawiał Jorge, „po drugiej stronie kanału, tej zawszonej”.

Jorge został Jorgem zresztą dopiero zerwawszy znajomość z dawnym panem i dawnym imieniem. Pan był widać antyrojalistą, bo wszystko co żyło w jego domu, a nosiło portki i czarną skórę, dostawało z przydziału miano George'a bądź Louisa. Będąc dawniej jednym z owych Georgów, uciekinier przemianował się na Jorgego, a raczej został przemianowany, gdy spotkał pewną Melanię, uciekinierkę z drugiej części Hispanioli. Melania odznaczała się niezrównanym talentem kulinarnym i absolutnym brakiem talentów lingwistycznych, skutkiem czego nadbrzeżna oberża zawsze tonęła w obłoku upojnych woni i nieustającym potoku hiszpańskich klątw. Temperament Melanii też był hiszpański. Nie wygrał jednak z jakąś tajemniczą gorączką. Dwa lata mijały, jak Melania zostawiła za sobą cichszy świat i smutniejszego Jorgego z synkami. Oberża, choć straciwszy nieco dawnej chwały, trwała jednak dalej, wciąż kusząc wizją miski jadła i kufelka. Zapał tych, których kusiła raczej wizja srebra zarabianego tym jadłem, studził widok synków - dwóch chłopów jak dęby.

Skoro o srebrze mowa... Jack zatrzymał się na środku drogi i sięgnął do jednej z głębszych kieszeni. Dwa, cztery, siedem... Scarlett ostatnio wyżej się ceniła, odkąd przeniosła się z ulicy do tawerny... dziewięć, dziesięć... Jorge wprawdzie aż tak swojej patelni nie cenił, ale nie ma co liczyć, że zapomni o tych sześciu szylingach sprzed miesiąca. A kredyt u Jorgego miało się tylko raz.

***

Milę dalej, oparty o drzewo Jack powachlował się kapeluszem, mierząc ponurym spojrzeniem wciąż ciągnący się przed nim szlak. Gorzej, wznoszący się. Pagórek był irytująco stromy, ale za nim krył się ostatni odcinek drogi i zatoka.

W miarę podchodzenia, wyłaniała się powoli zza szczytu wzniesienia. Wygięta łagodnym łukiem wstążka białego piasku rozdzielała skupisko otoczonych lasem zabudowań od migotliwej połaci wody. Szafirowozielonawy cień leżał u podnóża stromych klifów obramowujących basen zatoki.

I pod kadłubem niedużego brygu.

Jack zastygł jakby zeschła glina drogi nagle rozlała się znowu, więżąc mu buty. Po sekundzie drgnął i odruchowo przejechał spojrzeniem po topach masztów. Nie, nigdzie nie było widać bandery. Oczywiście, że nie.

Nieważne, nie powinno go tutaj w ogóle być, z banderą czy bez! Na pirackie wody nie zapuszczało się nic poza piratami, a żaden pirat nie rzuciłby kotwicy w tej zatoczce. Głównie dlatego, że żaden nie próbowałby do niej wejść. Basen zatoki był w istocie małą laguną; szafirowa toń zaczynała znowu jaśnieć niedaleko za linią klifów; piaskowozielonawa barwa ciągnęła się prawie po horyzont, zdradzając szczerzące się płytko pod powierzchnią rafy. Nawet przy najwyższym przypływie, pod próg oberży nie zawijało nic większego od płaskodennych rybackich łodzi. Jeśli bryg dotarł tu w jednym kawałku, musiał trafić na wyjątkowo dobry humor Calypso. Taak, szczelny wieniec skał tuż za bezpieczną głębią wyglądał bardzo typowo dla jej pojęcia dowcipu...

– Na zdrowie ci wyjdzie, Fred.

W ciągu pół sekundy Jack zdążył przekląć hałaśliwe, zagłuszające wszystko owady i ptaki, pożałować, że jednak nie ma wróblich skrzydeł i odwrócić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Pierwszy ze zbrojnych, oparty o lufę stojącego przed nim muszkietu, obejrzał pirata z góry na dół i z powrotem. – Zobaczysz, jeszcze się przekonasz do mleka – dorzucił.

Fred, nieco tęższy i o wiele bardziej spocony, przewrócił oczami. – Już nie ma mleka i nie będzie, zapomniałeś? A ciebie nie mogło tu przynieść po południu, co?! – wrzasnął pod adresem Jacka. – Dzisiejszą rację rumu przez ciebie straciłem!

Jack zamrugał i przybrał najboleściwiej współczującą minę, na jaką go było stać. Właściwie nie musiał się specjalnie starać. Praktycznie sama się przybrała w obliczu takiego nieszczęścia.

– Jutrzejszą – wtrącił flegmatycznie chudszy. – Dzisiejszą wisisz za to, że pierwsza zobaczona papuga była niebieska.

Fred zerknął na niego podejrzliwie. – To nie wczorajszą...?

– Wczorajsza była za to, że nikogo nie złapaliśmy przedwczoraj.

– A szlag by to... Więcej się z tobą nie zakładam! – Fred machnął ręką, po czym nagle sobie przypomniał, że też ma muszkiet. – A ty czego ślepia wytrzeszczasz, ruszaj się!

Jack drgnął na widok spoglądającej w jego kierunku lufy i pośpiesznie cofnął rękę znad własnego pistoletu. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, prezentując najniewinniejszy uśmiech z repertuaru. – Niebiosa zsyłają wielmożnych panów w tej pogańskiej dziczy! Niezmiernie wdzięczny jestem, że wskażecie drogę zagubionemu...

Brwi obu wartowników zgodnie podjechały do góry. Chudszy zachichotał. Fred podniósł muszkiet do ramienia. – Tam – powiedział powoli i wyraźnie. Szczęknął odciągany zamek.

Jack odskoczył o krok. Zawahał się, odwrócił i ruszył w dół wzgórza, zerkając ostrożnie za siebie.

Wartownicy podążyli za nim. Chudszy skrzywił się i splunął. – Stary się ucieszy... – mruknął kwaśno.

***

„Stary” siedział na końcu obozowiska rozbitego przez załogę brygu, przy stoliku ustawionym w cieniu drzewa. Wpatrywał się w rozłożone na blacie mapy z miną jakby przegrał wszystkie racje rumu na resztę życia. Słysząc kroki, podniósł wzrok.

– Kapitanie, złapaliśmy tego tutaj, jak się skradał pod obóz – zameldował Fred, szturchając Jacka końcem lufy. Zerknął przy tym na pirata przelotnie, po czym nagle spojrzał znowu. Jack, który wyciągał właśnie szyję w kierunku mapy, szarpnięty za kołnierz cofnął się gwałtownie i posłał Fredowi spojrzenie urażonej godności.

Kapitan spojrzał na Freda, potem na drugiego wartownika, ściskającego pod pachą przyrdzewiały kord i pistolet. Wyciągnął rękę w milczącym rozkazie, na co wartownik pospiesznie wręczył mu piracką broń. Kapitan zignorował kord i zamiast tego obejrzał detale pistoletu z uwagą, jakby miał co najmniej zapłacić rusznikarzowi. W końcu ponurym wzrokiem zmierzył Jacka. – Coś za jeden?

– Smith – Jack uśmiechnął się czarująco.

Kapitan skrzywił się. – Dziewiąty w tym tygodniu, jak miło – mruknął.

Jack otworzył szeroko oczy. – Niebywałe! Podli oszuści, co do jedne...!

Kolba muszkietu podcięła mu nogi.

– Pytał cię kto? – gdzieś z wysoka dobiegł głos Freda. Jego samego widać się to nie tyczyło, bo zaraz dorzucił – Na gałąź, kapitanie?

Jack podparł się na rękach, mgliście rejestrując ból obtartej dłoni. Wpatrywał się w róg mapy zwisający z krawędzi stolika tuż przed jego oczami. Zerknął w bok, na widoczny teraz bliżej masyw brygu. Kadłub chylił się ciężko na sterburtę, a spłowiała farba świadczyła o długiej drodze... Nagle dotarło do niego, co usłyszał. Zadarł głowę, wytrzeszczając oczy na wartownika, potem na kapitana, który od dłuższej chwili milczał, wpatrując się w powietrze gdzieś nad stolikiem.

– Żadnych wiadomości od Andersona? – odezwał się nagle ten ostatni. – A zresztą... – mruknął, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Wyciągnął z kieszeni wielką, dosyć już zmaltretowaną chustkę i przetarł twarz. Jack przymrużył oczy, łowiąc błysk na ściskającej chustkę dłoni.

– Dołączyć na razie do reszty... – kapitan urwał, spojrzał na jednego wartownika, potem na drugiego i przewrócił oczami. – Tej żywej reszty! – wyjaśnił. – Jak się trafi kolejny, nie strzelać, najpierw przyprowadzić, zrozumiano?!

Kolejne szarpnięcie za kołnierz postawiło Jacka na nogi, do wtóru podwójnego „Tajes, kapitanie!”. Popchnięty w kierunku zabudowań, pirat obejrzał się jeszcze na stolik i „starego”, który już wrócił do ponurej kontemplacji map. Pistolet leżał na blacie, służąc jako przycisk do papieru.

Widniejący na zwisającym rogu mapy kartusz arabeskową ramą obejmował trójkrzyżowy znak z trzema literami.

Zdobyczna...? Kompania Wschodnioindyjska nie wypuszczała swoich map z rąk. Kapitan indiamana, któremu na relingu już lądowały abordażowe haki, najpierw podpalał archiwum, a dopiero potem myślał o obronie. Mimo wszystko, to mógłby być przypadek... gdyby nie ten sam znak na szerokim sygnecie na palcu kapitana.

Jack nosił kiedyś podobny. Niedługo. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że toporny kawał srebra więcej ma ciężaru niż wartości - jak wszystko, co pochodziło od Kompanii. Wciśnięty w zatoczkę bryg zdawał się to potwierdzać.

Skręcając za węgieł wskazany lufą przez depczącego mu po piętach wartownika, Jack zdążył jeszcze rzucić okiem na brzeg, gdzie drugi wartownik właśnie wrzucał do wody jego kord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Drzwi się zatrzasnęły, zachrobotał rygiel. Jack Sparrow zjechał po przeciwległej ścianie.

– Nie zasłużyłem na to – oświadczył najbliższej cegle.

Naprawdę tak uważał. Był teraz lżejszy o kord, pistolet, jednego szylinga i dwa liwry - Fred nie znalazł ani połowy kieszeni, ale zdaniem Jacka dość, jak za odrobinę uprzejmości. Stanowczo, Kompania przepłacała swoich najemników.

– Tak samo tatko gadali. Jak jeszcze gadali – zadudniło gdzieś z boku.

Szarpnięcie za włosy zatrzymało Jacka w pół obrotu. Aha, drzazga w desce. Podmurówka kończyła się półtorej stopy nad ziemią; wyżej ściana była drewniana. Wyplątał się, usiadł i machinalnie macając po ziemi w poszukiwaniu kapelusza, spojrzał w kierunku źródła dudnienia. Majaczyło w mrocznym kącie jaśniejszą plamą sugerującą kształt koszuli. Jack rozejrzał się po pozostałych kątach. Właściwie, wcale nie były takie mroczne, gdy już wzrok się przyzwyczaił. Wąskie okienko pod sufitem wpuszczało dość światła, by dojrzeć przysypane słomą klepisko. Wisząca nad klepiskiem woń nasuwała skojarzenie dość jednoznaczne... Jack podejrzliwie obejrzał odnaleziony kapelusz i zadał pytanie, które przelotnie znalazło się na froncie tłumu innych. – Gdzie Felicita?

– W trzech tuzinach żołądków – odpowiedział głos spod ściany naprzeciwko. Przeciągłe cmoknięcie na końcu zabrzmiało jak wielki kleks w miejscu kropki. Siedzący obok drzwi José przyglądał się Jackowi ze swoją zwykłą miną leniwej beztroski, ssąc cybuch glinianej fajki, najwyraźniej pustej. Zresztą, jeśli kiedykolwiek była pełna, nie było komu tego pamiętać; jedynym w okolicy obiektem starszym od Joségo były skały nad zatoką. A złośliwsi dodawali, że i to wątpliwe.

– A rogi za stodołą – skrupulatnie uzupełniło dudnienie z kąta. Jack spojrzał znowu, uważniej. Kąt był najciemniejszym miejscem obory i nad białą koszulą widać było niewiele więcej niż błysk oczu, ale dość, by twarzy Jacinto nie dało się opisać jako beztroskiej. Co prawda, Jacinto na ogół dawał się opisać po prostu jako górujący. Wręcz górzysty. Na ogół był też widywany w komplecie z bratem.

– Gdzie Jenaro? – zapytał Jack.

W oborze zrobiło się jakby zimniej, a na pewno ciszej.

– Ano – mruknął Jacinto po chwili. – Właśnie wtedy tatko przestali gadać.

– A zaczęli robić, co każą – dobiegło spod drzwi. Jacinto rzucił w tamtym kierunku ponure spojrzenie i znowu wbił wzrok w ziemię przed stopami.

Jack wstał, nasadził kapelusz i ostrożnie wyjrzał przez okienko. Wychodziło na zarośnięte zielonym gąszczem zbocze góry; gałęzie prawie opierały się o ścianę obory. Gdzieś zza węgła dobiegały stłumione odgłosy obozu. Odwrócił się i usiadł w kącie obok Joségo. Doświadczenie uczyło, że w razie perspektywy powiększenia towarzystwa, lepiej nie być naprzeciw drzwi. Spojrzał na starego. – Kto.

José zerknął na niego kątem oka i kpiąco uśmiechnął się wokół cybucha. Ton pirata mówił „Zaczynam mieć dość”.

– Tacy jedni z takiego jednego brygu – oznajmił José. – Możeś spotkał, jakeś tu szedł.

Jack ciężko odetchnął i wyciągnął nogi, opierając się o ścianę. – Jak oni weszli do zatoki?

José cmoknął znowu. – Sami by pewnikiem chcieli wiedzieć. Był ten sztorm tydzień temu, nie?

– Może był – zgodził się Jack, który tydzień temu miał błogą przerwę w życiorysie, ale niekoniecznie zamierzał się do niej od razu przyznawać.

– No był, jakby się czarci za łby wzięli. Myślelim, że nas z chałupą porwie, nikt za drzwi nosa nie wychylał. Siedziało wszystko i chlało na odwagę, z gębami jakby w kuflach ocet mieli – José zarechotał bulgotliwie. – Gadatliwy jakoś żaden nie był, jeno Łysy Moses cięgiem klął, że mu krypę potrzaska, co ją przy molo zostawił. Ano nie miał racji, bo się potem pokazało, że to co w ścianę huknęło, to jego krypa była. Ale cała.

Jack spojrzał z ukosa. Mosesowa _Susie_ była niewiele mniejsza od Anamariowej _Jolly Mon_.

– No, masztu nie znaleźlim – przyznał José. – Ale nie bardzo szukalim, bo już masztów przed chałupą było aż nadto. Świtem się uspokoiło, to wyłazim, patrzym, a tu łajba w zatoce, a na plaży tamci się mrowią jak kraby na zdechłym delfinie. Ani się obejrzelim, jakeśmy stali jak te barany spędzeni, tuzin nas kłuł bagnetami w zadki, a reszta przeszukiwała obejście i wyciągała z siana tych co spali. Ganiali jak w ukropie, a najbardziej ichni kapitan. Zęzy pompować, ryczał, ładownie opróżniać, balast prze...!

– Tydzień? – przerwał Jack.

José, który właśnie się rozkręcał, zerknął na niego niechętnie. – No gadam przecie.

– To coś im się przestało spieszyć.

– Rafa ich zdrowo popieściła...

– Widać. To co robią od tygodnia?

– Pompują – prychnął José. – I żrą.

– A karmią? – przypomniał sobie Jack.

– A jakże! Hojne chłopy, wyżarli nasze, a nam dali swoje, co im w ładowni zostało najlepszego. – José machnął fajką w kierunku kąta, w którym nikt nie siedział. Jack wyciągnął szyję. Zawartość leżącej na ziemi miski właśnie próbowała z niej wypełznąć, we wszystkich kierunkach. Pirat zamrugał i uznał, że właściwie aż tak głodny jeszcze nie jest. Ale obok miski stała drewniana stągiew... Wstał i zajrzał do środka. Woda wyglądała na względnie świeżą, a przynajmniej się nie ruszała.

Ocierając mokre wąsy, w zamyśleniu zapatrzył się na liściastą zieloność za oknem.

Tym czego potrzebował bryg, był karenaż i nowe poszycie, pilnie. Ale nawet nie próbowali wyciągać go na brzeg... Nie mieli więc czasu. Ale marnowali go w zatoczce, w okolicy, w którą nikt spoza Bractwa nie zapuszczał się bez stosownego ekwipunku podróżnego. Trzy liniowce królewskiej floty na ogół uważane były za rozsądne i nie nazbyt ekstrawaganckie wyposażenie.

Wrócił pod ścianę obok Joségo. – Czekają albo szukają – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. – Czego?

– No tera to wszystkiego, co jeszcze nie uciekło – mruknął José. – Krowa starczyła im na jeden dzień, wszystkie kozy i kury na drugi, w spiżarni dawno gołe haki świecą, muła żem coś dawno nie słyszał, jak ryczy...

– Tatko coraz to później wracają i muszkietu ani słychać – tektonicznie zagrzmiało z kąta.

– Głuchego dzika w błocie by sami nie podeszli – wyjaśnił José w odpowiedzi na pytający wzrok Jacka – to Jorgego w las co świt gonią, coby strzelał co się pod lufę nawinie.

– ...?

– No, stawiał się, że po jego trupie. To oni na to, że nie musi być od razu po jego. A... no, potem, że tera jeszcze mu drugi został, Jacinto, znaczy się. I że jak tam se chce, kul jeszcze mają, za to żreć chcą. No to się przestał stawiać. I odzywać.

– Mhm – mruknął Jack po dłuższej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. – Jorge poluje. Jacinto... gwarantuje. Moses i reszta pewnie zużywali... – zerknął na miskę – ...powietrze?

– Ano – zgodził się José. – Jakoś żadnemu się nie udało oduczyć przez te dwa sążnie w dół. – Spojrzał na Jacka i wzruszył ramionami. – Mosesa to akuratnie zastrzelili, bo z brzega stał – wyjaśnił. – Ale się ich stary rozpieklił, że proch marnują. No to reszta na sznur poszła...

– Aha – powiedział Jack. I uniósł brew, przyglądając się Josému z uwagą.

– A jażem jest najpierwszy pilot w okolicy. – Stary wypiął dumnie chudą pierś. – Rafę znam jak żaden, nawet sporą łajbę przeprowadzę.

Jack uniósł drugą brew.

Szeroki uśmiech Joségo ani drgnął, ale i tak był wymowny. „Tylko spróbuj głośniej pomyśleć o tych dwóch łodziach”, mówił, „co je utopiłem tylko w tym roku, to ci gardło przegryzę. Wszystkimi moimi trzema zębami”.

Jack chrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. Nie należało naciskać, póki jeszcze w niego samego nikt się nie zaczął podobnie wpatrywać. Mocno niepokoił go fakt, że sam nie znałby na takie nieme pytanie odpowiedzi. Nie jest dobrze znaleźć się na niewłaściwym końcu lufy, ale prawdziwe kłopoty zaczynają się, gdy słychać „na razie oszczędzić”...

Rygiel zgrzytnął i drzwi zatrzasnęły się znowu, za wepchniętym do środka Jorgem. Stał teraz na środku obory i mrugał w półmroku, rozglądając się pospiesznie. Zatrzymał wzrok na Jacinto i wolno rozluźnił zaciśnięte dotąd pięści. Podszedł do ściany, usiadł obok syna i w milczeniu wbił wzrok w ziemię.

Jack przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. – Kto, poza Jenaro i Mosesem?

José cmoknął przeciągle, co oznaczało, że grzebie w pamięci. – Niech no pomyślę... Gruby Sam, Abe Higgins... No, już mi nie odda sześciu liwrów. O, skoro my są przy oddawaniu...!

– Czyli dwóch? – przerwał pośpiesznie Jack.

– E, jeszcze Hong Li Kulas... A, i Goldie Miller.

– Ją też?

– Też. Ale burczeli między sobą, że czego staremu tak spieszno, słyszał żem. Ino jeden rechotał, że Francuzeczki i tak lepsze będą.

– A były jakieś...?

– Gdzie tam, jedna Goldie i my, dziewięciu chłopa. A tera sześć trupów na dnie leży.

Jack przechylił głowę i przeliczył jeszcze raz. – Sześć?

– Ano, byłoby z Hansem siedem, jakby nie dał dyla.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Potem Jack powtórzył wolno. – Ryżym Hansem?

– Ryżym.

– I akurat on...?

– Na czterech nogach łatwiej – parsknął José.

– Aha. Skąd wziął cztery nogi?

– A od nich se pożyczył. Ino nie widzi mi się, coby oddawać zamiarował. – José trzepnął się w udo i zaniósł świszczącym śmiechem. – To ci był widok!

Jack wyciągnął się wygodniej. – Też bym się pośmiał, ostatnio jakoś nie ma z czego. Mamy czas.

– A no bo było tak. Jak my już stali w kupie, to się wzięli za swoją łajbę i dalej zwalać beczki na brzeg, reje potrzaskane ściągać. Ci z muszkietami nas obstawili, reszta gania, kapitan się drze, bosman jeszcze głośniej... Patrzym naraz, leci jakiś chudy w aliganckim fraczku i z daleka wrzeszczy, „Kapitanie! Koń się wściekł, w zagrodzie drzazgi lecą, wyprowadzić trzeba...!”. Tak się darł. Patrzym dalej, złazi z trapu jakiś jeszcze chudszy, czarniawy taki na gębie, ze łbem szmatą omotanym, i wlecze jakąsik szkapę. Po prawdzie, bardziej szkapa jego wlokła, to ino choć sterować próbował. – José znowu zabulgotał i zaświstał radośnie. – Zwlekli się tak wzajem na brzeg i zara się naokoło nich pusto zrobiło, bo szkapa wierzgała lepiej niż nasz stary muł, a to było piekielne bydlę, świeć Panie... – westchnął José. Miał w Jorge'owej oberży ciepły kąt od lat, za rąbanie drewna, jak twierdził. Siekiera była jednak niewiele lżejsza od niego, więc tak naprawdę głównie szorował garnki i moczył wędkę na obrzeżach rafy. Oraz zaprzęgał muła i jeździł po zapasy - z tajemniczych przyczyn, „piekielne bydlę” próbowało go kopnąć rzadziej niż innych.

– No i się tak miotają po plaży tam i sam – podjął stary po chwili – zwierzak kwiczy i kopie, a ten czarniawy kantara uczepiony wisi jak pajac na sznurku. Elegancik mu kazał ściągnąć szkapę z piachu na twardą ziemię, akurat koło nas wypadło, przed chałupą, bo tam najbardziej wydeptane. I coby uspokoić co prędzej, zanim se koń co zrobi, tak gadał. Hans koło mnie, słyszę, mamrocze, że jakby się tamten tak nie darł... Ale go zaraz któryś z tych co nas obstawili w ucho zdzielił, to już cicho siedział. Ale patrzę na niego, a on się na szkapę gapi i ślepia mu się ino świecą, jakbyś mu w uszy po świeczce wsadził. A bydlęciu do spokojności daleko, musi co się w końcu zeźliło w tej ciemnicy pod pokładem – ciągnął José, rozkręciwszy się na dobre. Jack delikatnie odsunął się poza zasięg wymachującej w rytm słów fajki.

– Ten czarniawy kantar ściska jak wantę w sztormie, na gębie coraz bardziej zielenieje i coś tam próbuje stękać. Nie słyszelim co, ale elegancik bliżej był, to się widać dorozumiał. Gębę zmarszczył i coś strasznie myśli. Kapitan ichni akurat podszedł, to się zaczęli naradzać, a tylko na boki oczami strzelali. Pierwszy raz żem widział, żeby się kto szeptem kłócił. W końcu się widać ugodzili, kapitan zawrócił i do łajby ruszył. Tylko na odchodnym jeszcze na nas spojrzał, ale tak jakoś, że mnie ziąb zdjął, choć w słońcu my byli. Niezadługo trwało, patrzym, wraca i cosik taszczy, a tak świecącego, że my dopiero z bliska zobaczyli, że to siodło było. Tyle srebra naraz tom dawno nie widział, a dzwoniło toto chyba bardziej niż ty – José zarechotał, zerkając na Jacka.

– I co było dalej? – wycedził pirat tonem lodowatej uprzejmości, co przyprawiło Joségo o kolejny atak zgrzytliwego chichotu. W końcu, łapiąc dech i ocierając łzy, stary podjął:

– Ano, cudem jakimś zdołali toto nasadzić na znarowione bydlę i kantar wymienili, też srebrem obwieszony. Tera to już brzęczało aż się tamci z plaży oglądali, bo szkapa ani myślała przestać brykać. Wszyscy trzej się do tego brali, a umordowali się widać setnie, bo nawet elegancik wreszcie dech stracił, a czarniawemu ręce w końcu osłabły, potknął się i o ziemię gruchnął, akurat pod kopytami. A my w śmiech, wszystkie jak my tam stali. No, tera dopiero czekalim na widowisko, ale nie - szkapa jak luz na pysku poczuła i trochę ucichło, to rżeć i wierzgać przestała, jeno nad tamtym przestąpiła i gdzie więcej pustego placu było, w naszą stronę rusza. Elegancik znowu wrzasnął, biegnie za nią i kantar chwycić próbuje, ale ino ogonem w gębę oberwał i się nogami nakrył. Tera to już nawet ci z muszkietami rechotali. A tu nagle słyszym „Pomóc łapać, wasza miłość?”. Hans nie wiedzieć kiedy koło zbrojnych się prześlizgnął i szkapie drogę zastąpił. Ucichło naokoło, zamarli wszyscy i na Hansa się gapią, tylko szkapa nic sobie z tego nie robi i Hansowy kapelusz obwąchuje. Ani byś moskita zatłuc nie zdążył, tyle to trwało, i wraz następne co my widzieli, to błoto pryskające spod kopyt i koński zad na drodze, coraz mniejszy, z Hansem skulonym na nim, a tamci z muszkietów prażyli aż dymem zaniosło. Ale od razu elegancik znowu wrzask podniósł, „Wstrzymać ogień!” darł się, „Konia zabijecie, łachudry!”. Ścigać kazał, tych z plaży też pogonił...

– Więcej koni nie mieli? – mruknął Jack.

– Te w beczkach ino, widzi mi się... Długo nie trwało, jak zaczęło wszystko wracać zziajane, z pustymi rękami.

– A ich kapitan?

José podrapał się z chrzęstem po siwej szczecinie na policzku i podniósł fajkę. – Ano – powiedział, po chwili milczenia – żem na niego spojrzał dopiero jak ryknął i odwołał nazad z drogi tych zbrojnych, co nas pierwej pilnowali. Zapowiedział, że jak jeszcze komu uciec pozwolą, to będą pąkle z kadłuba obdzierać gołymi rękami, w wodzie, jak stoi. I to było ostatnie co ryknął, bo potem już tylko syczał, że go ledwie słychać było. Jak przedtem był czerwony na pysku, tak tera zbielał jak rybi brzuch. Elegancik do niego podszedł, coś mu po cichu gadał, ale tamten zara przerwał. „Od początku same błędy” tak powiedział. „Od początku za mało koni, a teraz coraz więcej wody w kadłubie i coraz mniej czasu”, zapamiętał żem.

– Już nie szeptał?

– Charczał jakby się ością dławił, ale słyszelim... A potem jeszcze popatrzył po nas i powiedział, że oczu i uszu też tu za dużo. I że przynajmniej to się da załatwić.

Jack przez długą chwilę wbijał wzrok w ziemię między własnymi butami. Potem powoli i cicho, ale wyraźnie, zaklął tak, że nawet José się skrzywił i zerknął z ukosa, prawie spodziewając się zobaczyć sypiące się iskry. Ale nie sypały się żadne, może dlatego, że wszystkie skupiły się w zwężonych oczach pirata.

Jack zerwał się nagle i stanął na środku klepiska, wpatrując się znowu w okno. Zaczynał się tutaj dusić i nie miało to nic wspólnego z nader oborową atmosferą obory. Zamknął oczy, po chwili otworzył znowu i rozejrzał się, już spokojnie. Spojrzał do góry, na deski opadającego lekko ku tyłowi dachu. Szerokie, może wystarczyłaby jedna... A ściany? Węższe, ale nieco grubsze belki. Gdyby któraś bliżej zarośli... Ruszył wzdłuż ściany... Gdyby niepostrzeżenie... Nie.

Zawrócił. Stanął przed drzwiami i zlustrował je z góry na dół, powoli.

José ssał fajkę i obserwował to wszystko spod oka, z miną bardziej znudzoną niż kpiącą. Po tygodniu liczenia źdźbeł słomy i sęków w deskach, szalony pirat był najbardziej zajmującą rzeczą w zasięgu wzroku. Patrzajcie no, zawsze się o własne nogi nieledwie potyka, a teraz... jak kocur pod gołębnikiem. Nawet podzwaniać przy każdym kroku przestał! I wejrzenie akuratnie kocurze, ślepiami podpalić te drzwi się spodziewa, czy jak? O, siadł i oczy zamknął.

Jack próbował przywołać szczegóły tego, co przemknęło mu przed oczami godzinę temu. Strażnik siedział po stronie rygla, nie zawiasów; gdy go mijali, właśnie się zrywał z małego zydelka pod ścianą i usilnie próbował udawać, że nie drzemał sekundę wcześniej. A jeśli przestawił stołek? Nie, drzwi wychodziły na wschód, cień musiał wydłużyć się w tę stronę, nie cofnąć. Rygiel nie miał kłódki. Prosty kawał żelaza, luźno zawieszony w żelaznych pierścieniach wbitych w drewno od zewnątrz, dwóch w deskach drzwi i trzecim w grubej belce framugi. Cała konstrukcja miała za zadanie bardziej zapobiegać próbom wyjścia, niż wejścia. Krowy nie są znane z przedsiębiorczości, ale Felicita miewała napady fantazji.

Otworzył oczy. Drzwi były węższe niż framuga, wzdłuż wszystkich krawędzi świecił półcalowy prześwit. Jack zdjął zawadzający kapelusz i przytknął oko do szczeliny. Od rygla oddzielały go prawie dwa cale grubości drzwi i jeszcze cal powietrza; pierścienie były stąd niewidoczne.

Przyklęknął na jednym kolanie i sięgnął do cholewy. Fred musi się jeszcze nauczyć tego i owego o przeszukiwaniu.

Obrócił sztylet płazem do drewna i wsunął w szparę najdalej jak mógł, dopóki szerszy od prześwitu jelec nie oparł się o framugę. Pirat zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć jak daleko sięgnęła stal, prawie biała pod czarnym żelazem rygla. Większość wystawała po drugiej stronie, ale to była ta węższa część już i tak wąskiej klingi. Dobrze hartowana i obrócona prostopadle do rygla, miała jednak szansę wytrzymać. Oby.

Przycisnął sztylet do samej framugi, potem przesunął do góry. Stal z ledwo słyszalnym brzęknięciem oparła się o żelazo i powoli je uniosła. Jack skrzywił się, nasłuchując cichych zgrzytnięć rygla szorującego o co najmniej jeden z pierścieni. Przeniósł klingę razem ze wspartym na niej żelazem w prawo, jak daleko pozwoliła deska drzwi. Wtedy zjechał płazem po drewnie, opuszczając rygiel znowu w dół i wycofał klingę ze szczeliny. Po czym przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu.

Odłożył sztylet i przycisnął do szczeliny ucho. Dalekie śmiechy i niewyraźne strzępy rozmów na plaży, dużo bliższe ptasie kłótnie w zaroślach... No tak, chrapanie tuż przy drzwiach byłoby już nadmiarem szczęścia. Ale z drugiej strony, nie było też słychać żadnego „Hej, co tu się dzieje!”. Jak dotąd.

Przysiadł wygodniej na piętach, rozprostował palce i sięgnął znowu po sztylet. – Trzy tuziny? – zapytał, przesuwając klingę po framudze.

José, dawno znudzony piratem, porzucił niemrawe próby wygodniejszego ułożenia starych kości w twardym kącie i przymknął oczy. Musiało być już dobrze po południu... – Hę? – ocknął się nagle.

– Mówiłeś, że ich jest trzy tuziny. – Jack obserwował przesuwającą się wolno stal. Chropawe żelazo opornie szorowało o rdzewiejące pierścienie.

– Może cztery. Albo i więcej. Nie meldowali mi się – burknął José. Miał chęć przedrzemać te upalne godziny do wieczora.

– Mało... – Rygiel zatrzymał się, utknąwszy pewnie na pokaźniejszej nierówności, i prawie natychmiast ześliznął z niej z nagłym szarpnięciem, przy wtórze głośnego szczęku. Jack omal nie odgryzł sobie języka.

– Mnie tam dość i trzech tuzinów przeklętych Anglików. A, i zapamiętaj se, żem jest Smith! – przypomniał sobie José.

– Który? – mruknął Jack.

– Co...?

– Nie, nic. I od tygodnia tylko oni? Ci z brygu? – Klinga sztyletu powtarzała swoją mozolną, wahadłową wędrówkę na półcalowym odcinku; rygiel chrobotał cicho.

– Przez deski nic nie widać.

– A co słychać? – Pół cala, i kolejne, i jeszcze raz... Minuty zdawały się rozciągać, podobnie jak czarne żelazo pełznące za szparą.

– Że jeszcze się nie wynieśli – prychnął José.

– Nie strzelają?

– Czasem z lasu echo niesie... A będzie ze dwa dni... nie, trzy... jak z bliska grzmiało, pewnikiem te pukawki co je na pokładzie mają.

– Długo? – Rygiel był już wyraźnie lżejszy od strony framugi.

– A ze dwa razy palnęli...

Jeszcze jeden nawrót, i następny... I nagle w szparze ukazał się koniec rygla. Jack odepchnął go najdalej jak zdołał, aż ostrze sztyletu straciło kontakt z żelazem.

Ostrożnie cofnął się od drzwi. Schował sztylet. Podniósł kapelusz, wstał, odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Jeszcze raz ocenił odległość do lasu.

Trzydziestu, może czterdziestu. Musieli mieć spore straty w drodze. Wachta i cieśle na brygu, kilku na dole, przy pompach. W obozie widział nie więcej niż dwudziestu, część też najpewniej w lesie... Ilu uzbrojonych? Po tygodniu napięcia i wymuszonej prawie że bezczynności...

– Nie znają dobrze okolicy – powiedział. – Im dalej, tym gorzej.

– A dajże wreszcie spać, do cho...!

– Zawrzyj gębę, José – przerwał chrapliwy od nieużywania głos z kąta. Jack odwrócił głowę. Jorge wpatrywał się w niego nieruchomo, pierwszy raz odkąd wszedł dając poznać, że zauważył pirata.

– Las jest tuż za ścianą – powiedział Jack. Powoli postawił krok do tyłu, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Jorgego. Teraz już obserwowali go wszyscy trzej. Cofał się dalej, aż do drzwi. – Między drzewami będą przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem. – Nadal nie spuszczał oka z pozostałych. – Ale nie ma co liczyć, że odpuszczą.

Nasadził kapelusz i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Złoto zalśniło w mroku.

A potem nagle drzwi trzasnęły w ścianę od zewnątrz, omal nie wyrywając zawiasów.

José, Jorge i Jacinto trwali w skamieniałym osłupieniu jeszcze całe dwie sekundy, zanim rzucili się w ślad za piratem. Strażnik właśnie zbierał się z ziemi, próbując przez rozwiewające się opary snu dociec, co wyrwało spod niego zydelek. Otrzeźwiał jednak szybko i zerwał... Miał pecha, zderzył się akurat z Jacinto. Zdążył jednak krzyknąć.

Pół minuty później, cała plaża i obóz przypominały burdel ogarnięty pożarem. Krzyki, tupot i strzały zagłuszyłyby ptaki, gdyby te i tak nie zamilkły, przestraszone. Łomot wspartego o molo trapu oznajmił, że nawet pracujący na górnym pokładzie dali się porwać pogoni. Trzaski, łomoty i przekleństwa dobiegały z gęstwiny, gdzie nieuchronnie nastąpiło wpadanie na siebie, potykanie o korzenie, zaczepianie lufami o gałęzie, mylenie ściganych ze ścigającymi i ogólna kotłowanina. Całe pandemonium z wolna jednak oddalało się, aż wreszcie na plaży znów dał się słyszeć plusk fal. Nieśmiało odezwało się kilka pierwszych skrzeknięć z drzew.

Rozwarte na oścież drzwi drgnęły. Deski odchyliły się od ściany, a zza krawędzi wyjrzał skrawek czerwonego jedwabiu i jedno oko. Nie przywitało go żadne „Tu jest! Łapać!”, więc drzwi odchyliły się bardziej i Jack Sparrow wysunął się zza nich, ściskając kapelusz w garści. Nasadził go na należne miejsce, spojrzał na rozciągniętego na ziemi wartownika i szeroko uśmiechnął, rozglądając po opustoszałym obozie.

Tak jak się spodziewał, tydzień oczekiwania w nieustannej świadomości sąsiedztwa pirackiego gniazda przyniósł efekt. Załoga bezustannie musiała słyszeć i rozmyślać nad tym co się stanie, jeśli jakieś oczy i uszy wydostaną się z obozu. Pościg będzie długi i zagorzały, nawet jeśli coraz bardziej beznadziejny, w miarę zagłębiania w las. A co najważniejsze, da zajęcie wszystkim, bo zależała od niego skóra wszystkich, od najwyższych szarż po szorowaczy kambuzowych garnków.

Jack zerknął jeszcze raz na wartownika. Potężnie będzie mu łeb dokuczał, jak się obudzi. Jeśli się obudzi. Żal biedakowi dokładać jeszcze sińców od zawartości kieszeni...

Wstając z muszkietem strażnika w ręce, obejrzał się jeszcze na przeciwny koniec obozu. Kapitański stolik nadal stał pod drzewem, ale map już na nim nie było. Jack nie liczył na to zresztą. Za to przy wygasłych ogniskach leżało kilka sztuk zapomnianej w zamieszaniu broni. Z żalem oparł się pokusie zakopania ich w popiele; z lasu wciąż dobiegały odległe krzyki, a każda minuta powiększała ryzyko, że któryś oficer wreszcie przypomni sobie o pozostawionym bez nadzoru obozie. Zatem pirat z naręczem muszkietów i pistoletów w objęciach ruszył w kierunku wody.

Chwilę później, przemykając między głazami u podnóża klifu, spojrzał na bryg. I uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz.

Nie należy uciekać tam, gdzie będą gonić.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Popołudniowe słońce gorącym blaskiem oblewało taflę zatoki i zakotwiczony bryg. Światło migotało na drobnych falach, szkle rufowych okien oraz skórze jednego niekompletnie odzianego i kompletnie mokrego pirata. I na jego zębach, zaciskanych z wysiłku gdy szukał co wydatniejszych nierówności na rzeźbionej rufie, stanowczo zbyt skąpo rzeźbionej, jak na jego gust, szczególnie w tej chwili.

Dotarłszy do poprzecznego gzymsu, rozpłaszczył się na szorstkim drewnie i spróbował sam siebie przekonać, że dla przypadkowego obserwatora na brzegu wygląda jak ozdobny tryton. Pewnym mankamentem w tym kamuflażu, większym nawet niż brak ogona i trójzębu, była zdecydowana nieobecność jakichkolwiek innych trytonów na kadłubie brygu. Prawdę mówiąc, Jack Sparrow aktualnie czuł się raczej jak rozgwiazda na skałach po odpływie.

Spojrzał wzwyż i stwierdził, że patrzy na wielkie Y, którego jeszcze trzymały się resztki białej farby. Odwrócił głowę w lewo, szukając początku napisu. _M... E... R... CURY_. No cóż, fantazja nie była popularną cechą w Kompanii. Za to oszczędność owszem. Prychnął pod nosem. Wygląda na to, że zaczynają oszczędzać nawet nazwy...

Ruszył dalej. Okno było tuż nad literami, oddzielone kolejnym, całkiem wygodnym gzymsem. Przylgnął znowu do drewna, nasłuchiwał chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zerknął jednym okiem przez szybkę w samym rogu. Jak się zdało, w kajucie nie było nikogo. Spojrzał więc wzdłuż ramy okna. Nie było potrzeby sięgać po sztylet, kolejna kwatera była uchylona. Zerknął po sobie. Większość morskiej wody na skórze już wyschła, ale wycisnął jeszcze dobre pół kwaterki z włosów.

Ześliznąwszy się z szerokiego parapetu na podłogę, zastygł nieruchomo, uważnie lustrując wszystkie kąty. Kajuta ciągnęła się przez całą szerokość rufy, ale była bardzo wąska. Wpół odsunięta kotara po prawej skrywała małą alkowę z wbudowanym łóżkiem. Przeciwną ścianę zajmował masywny kredens z przeszklonymi drzwiczkami, a stojący przed nim szeroki stół z trzema krzesłami oraz upchnięte pod parapetem kufry zostawiały niewiele wolnej przestrzeni. Akurat tyle, żeby przejść do drzwi. Jack przycisnął do nich ucho.

Dźwięki dochodziły z dala i były mocno stłumione; kapitańską kajutę musiało od otwartego pokładu oddzielać jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie albo korytarzyk. Cisza od góry, odległe stuki i chwilami tupot niżej, w trzewiach brygu... Pokład rufowy był najpewniej opustoszały, tylko poniżej linii wodnej wciąż trwała praca. Wyraźniejsze głosy dobiegały z głównego pokładu. Ostry ton to oddalał się, to przybliżał, z rzadka dobiegały odróżnialne słowa.

– Odwołać... wokół obozu... raporty co...

Drugi głos zdawał się wtrącać tylko pospieszne potwierdzenia. Przerwał im trzeci, dalszy, i pierwsze dwa oddaliły się znowu, stopniowo cichnąc. Zeszli pod pokład?

Jack oderwał się od drzwi i spojrzał na stół. Zaścielały go mapy, przyciśnięte na krawędziach cynowym świecznikiem, kilkoma kubkami i... jego własnym pistoletem. Nie dotykając go na razie, obszedł stół dookoła.

Hispaniola, na samym wierzchu. Morze na północ i wschód od wyspy pokreślone było plątaniną ołówkowych linii, poznaczone nabazgranymi bezładnie notatkami. Obok piętrzył się stos papierowych świstków z podobnymi zapiskami, przykrywający kilka większych arkuszy, na których powtarzał się zarys zatoki i naniesione grupy cyfr. Próbowali sondować lagunę i rafę? Jack podniósł kubek stojący na kartuszu dużej mapy. Znowu znak Kompanii. Odchylił róg i następny, pod spodem. Jamajka, Meksyk z basenem zatoki... Najniżej leżał wielki arkusz ze wschodnią połową Kuby i zachodnimi cyplami Hispanioli. Kapitan _Merkurego_ miał pismo pijanej muchy umoczonej w rumie, stwierdził Jack, wpatrując się z irytacją w niewyraźne ślady ołówka.

Schylił się i zajrzał pod zwisające ze stołu krawędzie map. Szuflada pod blatem nie była zamknięta. Pewnie dlatego, że nie zawierała niczego szczególnie interesującego. Jack odsunął na bok sfatygowany kompas i mosiężny sekstant, przegarnął arkusze czystego papieru, pęczek piór i kilka lasek czerwonego laku... Wsunął szufladę z powrotem i rozejrzał znowu po kajucie.

Podszedł do kredensu. Oszklone drzwiczki zabezpieczała tylko prosta metalowa zapadka, podobnie jak wieka spiętrzonych w gablocie drewnianych kaset. Jack otworzył jedną. Ze środka tęczowo błysnęło rżnięte szkło kielichów leżących w wyściełanych przegrodach. Następną kasetę wypełniały srebrne łyżeczki. Pirat przeklął swój chwilowy brak kieszeni.

Zamknął gablotę i spojrzał niżej, na wąski blat kredensu. Kałamarz, puszka piasku, nożyk do piór... Pod blatem drzwiczki, a po bokach szuflady. Jack przykucnął i pociągnął za gałkę drzwiczek. Zamknięte. Pod gałką widniało okucie zamka. Niezbyt skomplikowanego, jak stwierdził Jack minutę później, wsuwając sztylet z powrotem do pochwy na kostce. Otwarta szafka ujawniła stos cynowych i srebrnych talerzy. I zaskakująco bliską tylną ścianę. Jack przechylił głowę, z namysłem przyglądając się mrocznemu wnętrzu, po czym stuknął palcami w drewno. Odpowiedziało głuchym, pustym echem. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż kątów szafki, choć bez specjalnej nadziei. Dźwignia otwierająca skrytkę najpewniej była wmontowana gdzie indziej... Pociągnął za uchwyt najbliższej szuflady; ustąpiła bez oporu. Sterta zapasowych świec. Na wszelki wypadek odgarnął je, obmacał dno i tylną ściankę, po czym zamknął szufladę. Zajrzał do następnej, wyższej. Na dnie leżał tylko oprawny w wytartą, brązową skórę tom. Jack chwycił go pospiesznie, otworzył i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wreszcie znalazł dziennik brygu.

Przerzucił szybko kartki, w poszukiwaniu pierwszych zapisów. Londyn, ponad rok temu. Gibraltar, Akra... Trzech ludzi i fokmaszt w sztormie tuż przed Przylądkiem Dobrej Nadziei... Dwa tygodnie w Cape Town i druga próba przejścia wokół Przylądka... Portugalski korsarz na wschód od Madagaskaru, zrezygnował z pościgu po dwóch godzinach... Jack odwracał strony coraz prędzej, chwytając po kilka słów. Kapitan brygu nie zawsze miał dostęp do dobrego atramentu, ale tu przynajmniej bazgrał nieco staranniej niż po mapach. Bombaj, trzy tygodnie... _Ładunek przyjęty i bezpieczny._ Poza tą lakoniczną notatką, pod datą sprzed pół roku widniał tylko zapis kursu, z powrotem na południe. Dwa miesiące później, _przejście wokół Przylądka spokojne, ładunek w dobrym stanie_ , potem znów dwa dni w Cape Town, spieszyli się...

– Ahoj, _Merkury_!

Jack poderwał głowę, zatrzaskując dziennik. Wołanie dobiegło z bliska, okrzykujący pokład musiał być w pobliżu rufy. Pirat podszedł do okna, kryjąc się za framugą. Na krawędzi pola widzenia, na wodzie kołysała się wąska rufa z wystającym sterem. Reszta łodzi skrywała się za burtą brygu, ale cień na wodzie zdradzał obecność żagla. A tam dalej... Jack zmarszczył brwi. Czy to zwiódł go błysk światła na wodzie, czy naprawdę przez chwilę, tam gdzie powinna być tylna ławka szalupy, mignęło coś jakby...?

Z tyłu, od pokładu brygu znów dały się słyszeć stłumione wołania, a potem pośpieszny tupot. Główny pokład ożył głosami i krzątaniną, tupot podążył wyżej, na pokład sterowy i zatrzymał się tuż nad głową Jacka.

– Ahoj, szalupa... – Głos kapitana brygu zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, jakby w zaskoczeniu, po czym dodał: – W mojej kajucie, natychmiast! Tylko pan, Anderson.

Jack znalazł się przed kredensem jeszcze zanim wybrzmiało „natychmiast”. Zatrzasnął szufladę z dziennikiem i drzwiczki, po czym rozejrzał się panicznie. Ciasna kajuta nie dawała wiele możliwości... Łóżko? Szarpnął kotarę i uniósł brwi, zdziwiony, gdy odsłoniła nie tylko skłębioną pościel, ale i ciemną pustkę poniżej drewnianej ramy. Niewykorzystane więcej niż pięć cali? Tutaj? No cóż, tym lepiej. Zaciągnął kotarę za sobą, wciskając się jak najgłębiej. Przypadł do desek pokładu, zerknął przez szczelinę pod krawędzią kotary... i wytrzeszczył oczy na widok powodu, dla którego miejsce pod łóżkiem było puste. Leżąca pod stołem niska skrzynia miała akurat długość łóżka; spod jej uchylonego wieka wystawały zwoje map. Jack poczuł nagle, że w jego kryjówce jest jakby ciaśniej niż przed chwilą i zdecydowanie za ciepło. Pewnie rozgrzała ją jego gorąca nadzieja, że kapitanowi brygu nie w głowie będą teraz porządki. Sądząc po ilości kurzu, w którym Jack leżał, nadzieja była całkiem uzasadniona. Świeczki stanęły mu w oczach, gdy próbował powstrzymać kichnięcie, słysząc gwałtowne szczęknięcie klamki i szybkie kroki.

Kilka szurnięć i stuknięć oznajmiło, że mapy razem z przyciskami zostały przesunięte. Potem zgrzytnął metal i zadźwięczało szkło. Jack, ściskając w garści co hałaśliwsze partie własnych włosów, ostrożnie przesunął się do miejsca, gdzie szczelina w kotarze była szersza.

Kapitan brygu, rozczochrany, w wymiętoszonych spodniach i rozchełstanej koszuli, stał przy kredensie, napełniając kubek z karafki, w której chlupotało coś interesująco bursztynowego. Widać przesypiał upalne godziny, gdy obudzono go wieścią o ucieczce więźniów. Na dźwięk kolejnych kroków odwrócił się ku drzwiom.

– Lepiej żebyś miał cholernie dobry powód – rzucił ostrym tonem, bez żadnych wstępów. Uniósł kubek do ust, drugą ręką odstawiając karafkę na stół. Stuknęła głośno.

Wchodzący zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Również witam, kapitanie – odparł. Niezmącony spokój w jego głosie był całkiem przekonujący, dopóki nie spojrzało się na palce, miarowo postukujące o gardę szpady u jego boku. Jack przyjrzał się też trzymanemu w drugiej ręce kapeluszowi, mocno przybrudzonym pończochom i zakurzonym butom... Hmm, José coś wspominał o „aliganckim” fraczku?

– Goście są ujęci, niewątpliwie – dodał właściciel fraczka.

– Nie ja tu jestem od dyplomacji. – Kapitan niecierpliwie machnął pustym kubkiem.

– Jak obaj wiemy, kapitanie – zgodził się przybysz tonem, który można by sprzedawać zamiast jedwabiu.

Z kapitana nieco jakby uszło powietrze. Opadł ciężko na jedno z krzeseł i przyjrzał się obracanemu w rękach kubkowi. – Anderson – powiedział ze znużeniem. – Znikasz na cztery dni, a mogę cię zapewnić, że w tej przeklętej dziczy każdy liczy się potrójnie, wracasz z tym, czego tu mamy aż nadto, zamiast tego, po coś popłynął i oczekujesz fanfar? Co to za jedni i co tu robią?

Anderson spojrzał w okno. Światło odbiło się w bladoszarych oczach i podkreśliło kościstą twarz. Faktycznie był dość chudy. – Narzędzia – powiedział po chwili. – Nie potrzebują fanfar. – Spojrzał znowu na kapitana – Zatem już macie ich nadto? – W jedwabiu pojawiła się cienka nitka sarkazmu.

– Świadków – warknął kapitan. – Nie potrzebujemy tu więcej świadków. Ledwo starcza ludzi do patrolowania okolicy. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przeoczą żadnego przypadkowego włóczęgi, wliczając tych na wodzie. Jedną łódź dosięgnęliśmy dopiero osiemnastofuntówką, przedwczoraj. Masz pojęcie jak daleko niesie echo?!

– Nie aż na Tortugę, zapewniam.

– Do najbliższych uszu, o których nie wiemy, będzie dosyć. Zapewnij mnie raczej, że wiesz co robisz. Na razie widzę tylko dwa kolejne problemy, których trzeba pilnować. Podaj mi powód, dla którego nie miałbym się ich pozbyć od razu.

– Bo zawsze możesz to zrobić później, a na razie narzędzia mogą być przydatne.

Kapitan zaklął pod nosem i chwycił znowu za karafkę. Tym razem, gdy ją odstawiał, trzasnęła o blat jeszcze głośniej. – Jeszcze dwie godziny temu tak samo myślałem – syknął. – A teraz mam pięciu ludzi pod pokładem, bo cała reszta ugania się po lesie, wpada na drzewa, grzęźnie w bagnach i strzela do siebie nawzajem. Bo mi szkoda było czterech kawałków sznura.

Anderson uniósł brew. – Czterech...?

– Zaczynałem myśleć, że nie wrócisz. Jeśli nic innego nie zostało, to bodaj wypytywać łapanych... Dzisiaj przyplątał się jeden łazęga, więc go zostawiłem, na dogodniejszą chwilę.

Jack pod łóżkiem zdołał cofnąć się jeszcze dwa cale w głąb i spróbował zmienić w kłębek kurzu.

Anderson westchnął i odsunął drugie krzesło. – Złodziej nie żyje – powiedział siadając.

Kapitan spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – A zła wiadomość?

– To jest zła wiadomość. – Anderson obejrzał się i odłożył kapelusz na najbliższy kufer. – Znaleźli trupa na Tortudze. Zanim ja go zdążyłem znaleźć żywego.

Kapitan wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w trzymany kubek, marszcząc brwi. – Na Tortudze nie ma jakiegoś...?

– Jest jeden handlarz końmi. Złodziej nie kontaktował się z nim, przynajmniej ostatnio. I tak, mam pewność – dodał Anderson, widząc, że kapitan otwiera usta. – Na litość boską, Walter, tak, wiem co robię. Z jakiegoś powodu znalazłem się na tym statku. – Odchylił się i splótł ręce na piersi. – Kontaktował się za to... jak się zdaje, z połową Tortugi.

Kapitan rozejrzał się z roztargnieniem, może za chustką, bo nie znalazłszy jej, przetarł twarz dłonią, nieco drżącą. – Świetnie... – mruknął. – Pewnie mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego połowa Tortugi nie rzuca teraz kotwic za rafą i nie roznosi nas w drzazgi?

– Dlatego, że złodziej o nas nie wspominał. Jak się zdaje. Ponoć sam kogoś szukał.

– Szukał...?

– Ci dwaj zapewniają, że znają i potrafią znaleźć tego kogoś. – Anderson zawahał się, ledwo zauważalnie. – Tak czy owak, to teraz jedyny ślad.

Kapitan siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wstał, podszedł do okna i rozwarł je szeroko. Znów przetarł nerwowo twarz. – Nie spuszczaj z nich oka – powiedział, wpatrując się w dal. – Ale każdy następny dzień to ryzyko. Szlag by to, Jonathan, każda godzina... – Zerknął za siebie, na Andersona. – A ten, eee, ten koński handlarz...

Anderson przewrócił oczami. – Tak, też już zacząłem myśleć nawet o tym. Zapomnij. Najlepszy koń na Tortudze kosztuje trzy funty, wart jest najwyżej jednego. I jest na oko dziesięcioletnim gniadym wałachem. Wypastowanym szuwaksem. Raczej tanim szuwaksem, zaznaczam. Po pierwszym deszczu będzie bułanym wałachem. Wyleniałym. – Westchnął i obejrzał się na stół. Chwycił najbliższy kubek, z powątpiewaniem zajrzał do środka i sięgnął po karafkę.

– Znam De Villiersa – powiedział, nalewając. – Maniak bo maniak, ale nie idiota. Nie do tego stopnia. I miał sporo czasu, żeby ochłonąć i połapać się, że to się nie skończy na, hm, prezencie i jednej czy drugiej, powiedzmy, przysłudze. Przewidzieli to oczywiście, więc razem z prezentem dostanie uprzejmą wiadomość, że są sposoby, aby w Wersalu zaczęły o nim krążyć różne, hm, opinie, jeśli się okaże, że zmienił zdanie. Groźba podejrzenia o zdradę stanu jako katalizator rzeczywistej zdrady stanu. By zacytować co usłyszałem odbierając rozkazy w Londynie, który zresztą mam cholerną nadzieję jeszcze ujrzeć, „Czyż to nie artystyczne, Anderson?”. – Napił się, skrzywił i dodał: – Ten rejs jest nie tyle dyplomacją, co demonstracją możliwości.

Kapitan prychnął i wrócił na swoje krzesło. – No to zdaje się, że Londyn przecenił te możliwości – sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Jedyne co możemy teraz zademonstrować, to kadłub jak sito i pustą ładownię. I to niecałe sto mil od celu!

Anderson wzruszył ramionami. – Mogliśmy go stracić na którejkolwiek mili z poprzednich piętnastu tysięcy.

– Gdybym miał wybierać, to byłoby łatwiejsze do wytłumaczenia – mruknął kapitan. – Ile razy mówiłem, że jeden to za mało?

– Wybacz, nie liczyłem. I nie ode mnie zależała decyzja. – Anderson ponownie sięgnął po karafkę. – Co i tak sprowadza się do konkluzji, że nie mamy wyjścia. Gubernator dostanie bojowego _kathiawari_ , z wypolerowanymi kopytami, zaplecionym ogonem i srebrnym rzędem w komplecie, żeby mógł sobie mościć swój francuski tyłek na mahoniu i safianie. Żeby nie znalazł ani szczeliny, przez którą mógłby się wykręcić z umowy, a której oczywiście teraz szuka pilniej niż czegokolwiek w życiu, zapewniam cię, Walter. Dostanie _kathiawari_ , zdrowego i wierzgającego, bo inaczej możemy oszczędzić Londynowi trudu i sami od razu dostarczyć nasze głowy na tacy. – Przełknął, kaszlnął i dodał ochryple: – Oczywiście, o ile je stąd wyniesiemy.

Kapitan prychnął. – Jonathan, żeby gadać od rzeczy po paru łykach, to twój nowy rekord. Pamiętasz, gdzie jesteśmy? Nawet tutaj żywy koń jest wart więcej niż martwy koń, ale siodło...? Na dwieście mil dookoła już musiało przybyć fałszywych szylingów. Czy tam liwrów. De Villiers pewnie nawet dostanie swoje siodło, w podatkach.

Anderson niespokojnie poprawił się na krześle i mruknął pod nosem, pierwszy raz tracąc nieco swojego wystudiowanego stoicyzmu. – Byłaby to dość... eee, niefortunna...

Kapitan przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

Anderson przyłapał się na tym, że bębni palcami po stole i przycisnął dłoń płasko do blatu. – Siodło było dodatkowym, hm, zabezpieczeniem. Na wypadek gdybym nie przeżył rejsu i nie mógł przekazać wiadomości z Londynu osobiście.

Kapitan wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. – A tymczasem, niefortunnie, okazałeś się odporniejszy od tego bydlęcia – wycedził w końcu. – Przynajmniej na porwania.

Anderson rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie. – W łęku była skrytka z listem. Można ją było otworzyć, znając łacinę.

– A znając siodła?

– Hm, cóż, niewykluczone...

Kapitan zaczynał nabierać malowniczo karmazynowego odcienia. – Jest jeszcze coś, czego nie wiem? – zapytał kamiennie spokojnym tonem.

Anderson wyglądał już, jakby na krześle wyrosły kolce. – Każdy ma swoje rozkazy! – wybuchnął. – A Kompania ma długie ręce!

Kapitan w końcu odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się w ścianę. – Tu i teraz, to my jesteśmy rękami Kompanii – powiedział wreszcie po długiej chwili milczenia. – Odzyskajmy konia, a wychodzę z zatoki natychmiast, z siodłem czy bez.

Ciszę, która zapadła po jego słowach, przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

– Uhm, kapitanie? – Zawiasy skrzypnęły. Jack zaryzykował przysunięcie bliżej szczeliny, ale drzwi nadal były poza jego polem widzenia.

Kapitan podniósł głowę. – A, tak. Postaw tam. – Machnął ręką.

– Tak jest, sir. – Coś stuknęło, po czym ten sam głos odchrząknął i dodał: – Kuk prosi, aby przekazać, że obiad dla pana Andersona będzie za...

Przerwał mu krzyk z głównego pokładu i zbliżające się szybko dudnienie kroków.

– Kapitanie! – Wołający wpadł do kajuty, odpychając sobie z drogi stewarda. – Pompy...! – Zdyszany, wyrzucał pośpiesznie słowa. – Tym razem dwie... naraz! Jedna pękła, druga... się dławi!

Kapitan zaklął i zmarszczył brwi. – To co tu robisz, Sanders? Nie wiecie wszyscy co do was należy?

Sanders, mokry po uda i woniejący zdecydowanie zęzowo, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i chrząknął niepewnie. – Ludzie, kapitanie... Mówią, no, że jak łatamy jedną, to zaraz pęka ta obok i, no...

– No to łatać i ją, do stu diabłów! Trzeba wam do każdej osobnego rozkazu na piśmie, czy czekacie na ordery?! – Kapitan wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem.

Sanders cofnął się o pół kroku. – No bo mówią, eee, że narzędzia, jak upuścić znaczy się, to giną... Że to przeklęta zatoka, że... no, te trupy na dnie... no, mszczą się... A ten... Ashi mówi, no, że tylko patrzeć jak krew chluśnie szczelinami, a wtedy tośmy przepadli... I, eee, przysięga, że wczoraj w tamtej zatkanej, no, że sam widział... w szlamie, znaczy... że widział... długie.. włosy... – jego głos cichł stopniowo.

Kapitan milczał chwilę, po czym zaklął siarczyście. – Jeszcze tego brakowało... – mruknął. – Wracaj na dół – polecił. – Zaraz tam będę.

Jack, któremu po nodze od dłuższej chwili pełzło coś wielonożnego, omal nie poparł go głośno.

– I masz ich ostrzec, że jak którego znajdę z pustymi rękami, to wszelkie klątwy będą jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem – warknął kapitan, wstając. – No już!

– Tajest! – wrzasnął Sanders, jelenim susem przesadzając próg i znowu wypychając przed sobą stewarda. Po chwili w powietrzu wisiała tylko rozwiewająca się z wolna chmura _eau de zenzé_.

– Ashi? Ashvapal? – zdziwił się Anderson, również podnosząc się z krzesła. Rozejrzał się za swoim kapeluszem. – Nadal go trzymasz na dole?

– Koniuszy bez konia jest zbędnym balastem – warknął kapitan. – A właśnie, mój kapelusz... – Cofnął się od drzwi i zawrócił do kajuty. Jack w duchu sprawiedliwie obdzielił wielopiętrową wiązanką klątw kapitana i pełznącego cosia, który właśnie zatrzymał się na kolanie i chyba rozważał dalszy kierunek.

– Poza tym, gdyby nie te jego pomysły, to... jak to było? że koń potrzebuje czegoś znajomego na grzbiecie? ...nadal mielibyśmy siodło w sejfie! – Gest w stronę kredensu był jednoznaczny.

– Ale faktycznie się uspokoił – przypomniał Anderson.

– Wystarczająco, żeby dopuścić do siebie obcego włóczęgę! Gdzie ja zostawiłem płaszcz...

Buty zadudniły tuż przy łóżku. Jack skulił się, zacisnął oczy i spróbował przypomnieć sobie jakichś bogów, którym być może jeszcze ewentualnie się nie naraził.

– Póki nie odzyskamy konia, ten przeklęty poganin nie wyjrzy z zęz, bodajby miał zatykać przecieki własnymi szmatami, wliczając ten jego turban. – Głos znowu się oddalił. Jack odważył się otworzyć jedno oko.

– Podobno to ty się znasz na Hindusach – syknął kapitan wściekle, mocując się z ciężko złoconym płaszczem. – Zrób coś, żeby przestał opowiadać ludziom bzdury, albo sobie przypomnę, że mam też na pokładzie jednego chwilowo zbędnego dyplomatę.

Było widać jak Anderson zaciska zęby. Wyprostował się, nakładając kapelusz. – I agenta Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej – powiedział lodowato. – Niech pan o tym nie zapomina, kapitanie.

Przez całe pół minuty po tym jak zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, w kajucie trwała cisza. Potem spod łóżka wystrzelił jeden mocno zakurzony pirat, w przelocie zaplątał się w kotarę, wyplątał, zerwał na nogi i nerwowo zaczął się oglądać z góry na dół. Po trzeciej próbie obejrzenia własnych pleców w końcu zrezygnował i z niepokojem zerknął na drzwi. Naraz znieruchomiał i radośnie się wyszczerzył na widok tacy stojącej na odsuniętym od stołu krześle.

Wypełniająca drewniany półmisek, złociście przysmażona tusza ze sterczącymi udkami prawdopodobnie była za życia kaczką, całkiem tłustą. Obok stał mały koszyk z chlebem i otwarta butelka wina. Jack spojrzał znowu na drzwi.

Uchylił je jakiś czas później, by tajemnicze zniknięcie obiadu uczynić pozornie mniej tajemniczym. Dwa pokładowe koty już czekały za progiem, chętne przyłożyć łapę do zbrodni. Jack powiedział im "Smacznego", zarabiając w odpowiedzi dwa gniewne spojrzenia znad ogołoconych kości, chwycił swój pistolet i wspiął się na parapet.

***

Ostatnie powiewy lekkiej bryzy ucichły dobre pół godziny temu; ciężkie powietrze trwało nieruchomo nad wygładzoną taflą wody. Kołysał ją tylko leniwszy niż zwykle rytm przyboju, liżącego piach o parę jardów od stóp pirata.

Siedzący na miniaturowej plaży Jack wpatrywał się w nadciągające od horyzontu chmury, machinalnie przecierając łożysko lufy rozkręconego pistoletu. Pozostałe części leżały na ziemi, na rozpostartej szarfie pirata, obok wyłowionego kordu, razem z małą prochownicą. Sprawdził już wcześniej, że nadal była szczelna i pełna.

I tak trzeba będzie suszyć broń jeszcze raz. Skalna nisza, w której siedział, oddzielona była od najbliższego zejścia z lądu głębią u podnóża pionowych skał, ciągnących się przez prawie dwieście jardów, Jack starannie się co do tego upewnił. Na razie jednak potrzebował zajęcia dla rąk, gdy wzrok błądził w dali.

Maniactwo Guillaume De Villiersa, od dziesięciu lat gubernatora Port-au-Prince, było sławne jak Karaiby długie i szerokie. Ryżemu Hansowi dość było kufelka rumu, by opowiadał o gubernatorskich stajniach, z gębą rozanieloną jakby mu się jawiły bramy raju. „Żłoby z polerowanego kamienia!”, marzył, „pastwiska szersze niż cały port!”. „I diabelnie porządnie strzeżone”, dodawał fachowym tonem, z nutką żalu. Ponoć życiową ambicją De Villiersa było zebranie stadniny wszystkich ras i maści, końskich arystokratów i rumaczą elitę. Gdyby znienacka otwarła się przed nim perspektywa... jak oni mówili? _kahe..._ nie, _kathiawari_. Może ze stadnin Wielkiego Mogoła, niedostępnych Francuzom? Jeśli prawdą była dziesiąta część tego, co o nim opowiadano, De Villiers najpierw zacząłby się ślinić, a dopiero potem pomyślałby o cenie. Długo, długo potem. Cena? Ależ wasza dostojność, kurtuazyjny upominek między dżentelmenami!

Niewiele jest rzeczy kosztowniejszych niż darmowe prezenty.

Czego mogli zażądać? Och, monsieur, nie śmielibyśmy kłopotać niczym istotnym. Mógłby pan może dyskretnie zwrócić uwagę waszym dzielnym korsarzom, że statki Kompanii to niezdrowe dla nich cele, o tyle więcej jest hiszpańskich w okolicy. Może też przymknąć wasza dostojność oko na jedną czy drugą zatokę, w której zatrzymamy się na dłużej... a może i postawimy magazyn albo trzy.

A po dwóch latach cztery... czterdzieści magazynów, doków... coraz więcej statków, coraz dokładniejsze mapy z trójkrzyżowym znakiem. Mijają kolejne lata, a Wersal i Madryt zaczynają mówić o wojnie, którą Londyn planował od dawna.

„To po prostu dobry interes” zaszeptał głos gdzieś z głębi pamięci. Jack opuścił wzrok na ściskaną w ręce lufę. Uniósł ją wysoko i sprawdził prześwit.

Ten Ashi miał rację. Zatoką już teraz płynęła krew. A popłynie więcej. Osiemnastofuntówki... Z plaży naliczył dziesięć furt na bakburcie; pozostałe obejrzał, gdy się wspinał od rufy. Cała sterburtowa dziesiątka ziała otwartymi ambrazurami w kierunku rafy. Byli tak przerażeni, że trzymali działa w stałej gotowości.

Anamaria nieraz przywoziła ryby Jorgemu, przypomniał sobie.

Metal i drewno postukiwały cicho, gdy skręcał pistolet z powrotem. Potem zebrał rozciągnięte dotąd na paru głazach ubranie. Zwinięty kłąb rzucił pod najgłębszą ścianę skalnej wnęki i położył się, narzuciwszy na siebie płaszcz. W nocy zrezygnują pewnie z poszukiwań i las opustoszeje, ale do zmroku została jeszcze co najmniej godzina.

Ponuro zapatrzył się w morze, wsłuchując w pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu. Każdy włos mu się jeżył i każda kropla krwi burzyła na myśl o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Dlaczego każde zetknięcie z Kompanią Wschodnioindyjską zmuszało go do rzeczy nie do pomyślenia dla szanującego się pirata...

Zamknął oczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten przystojniak nazywa się Chetak i w latach 2004-2006 dzierżył tytuł The Best Kathiawari Stallion. Aktualnego Mistera Indiaversum nie znam, ale wątpię, czy jest lepszym portretem Konia.  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Resztki chmur dawno zniknęły, gwiazdy połyskiwały na czystym niebie, noc trwała cicha i bezwietrzna. Było idyllicznie i sennie. Zdaniem nie całkiem jeszcze rozbudzonego konia, głównie sennie. Rzucił ponure spojrzenie stojącej przed nim postaci, która obudziła go chwilę wcześniej.

Jack Sparrow z powątpiewaniem oglądał uździenicę. Wydawała się składać z absurdalnej liczby części; nie to co, dajmy na to, porządny takielunek. Pouczepiana wszędzie orgia ornamentów i blaszkowych girland nie ułatwiała sprawy, był jednak prawie pewien, że długi metalowy kawałek powinien znaleźć się w pysku. Zerknął na kiwające się przed nim sennie chrapy i poczuł nagły przypływ gorącego przywiązania do każdego z własnych dziesięciu palców.

– Będziesz dzwonił i świecił jak hiszpańska infantka na koronacji papy – oświadczył. – A poza tym, przecież nie spodziewają się tego więcej zobaczyć. To nieeleganckie, rozczarowywać ludzi, szczególnie ludzi z Kompanii, szczególnie co do reputacji Tortugi, łapiesz?

Sapnięcie, które mu odpowiedziało, było podejrzanie podobne do chrapania.

Jack przewrócił oczami i ruszył w kierunku szopy. – Bojowy, tak? Z atakującymi od tyłu stajniami idzie ci nieźle, z kompanijnymi agentami też – zachichotał. – Ciekawe, jak długo świętowali w jaśnie oświeconej stadninie, jak już ta łajba znikła za horyzontem, z tobą i twoim małym, ehem, uprzedzeniem.

Teraz sapnięcie było wyraźnie głośniejsze.

– Dobrze już, dobrze... Jak kto zapyta, powiem, że masz ognisty temperament, dosłownie.

Podstawowa filozofia budowlana na Tortudze brzmiała: jeśli stoi przez pięć minut, to pewnie będzie stało zawsze. Zważywszy, że szopa nie tylko stała rano, ale i dotrwała do tej pory, Jack zdjął ją z pierwszego miejsca listy najbardziej niepewnych konstrukcji w okolicy. Przynajmniej nie nabierała wody. Przyklęknął teraz w kącie i wsunął zwiniętą uździenicę pod siodło. Zawahał się i sięgnął do guza na łęku. W szopie było za ciemno, by cokolwiek dojrzeć, ale przez chwilę obracał złożony papier w palcach i w końcu wsunął go głęboko za koszulę. Odwrócił się i pomacał pod ścianą. Gdzieś tu powinien być ten kawałek...

Z linką w ręce wrócił do konia, szerokim łukiem okrążył zad i ostrożnie poklepał ciepły kłąb. – No nie śpij. Odeśpisz w dzień, wiem co mówię.

Koń parsknął.

Jack znowu przewrócił oczami. – A myślisz, że mnie się to podoba?! Żeby szanujący się pirat oddawał swój łup...!

Kosmate ucho stanęło na sztorc, dziwacznie wykręcony koniec wyglądał jak znak zapytania.

– Cudzy łup...

Kolejne parsknięcie. Wielkie ślepia błysnęły białkami, gdy pysk cofnął się przed zbliżającą pętlą z linki.

– Bratnią piracką duszę? Jasne, swój chłop jesteś, co tylko chcesz... No stój, czekaj! Och, daj spokój, wiesz jakie stajnie ma De Villiers?! Sam, eee, słyszałem. I nawet nie jest specjalnie ciężki. Przynajmniej kiedyś nie był. Zresztą mógł schudnąć. Albo spróbować schudnąć. Daj mu szansę, nawet się nie poznaliście. Obejrzysz pastwiska, zdecydujesz czy ci towarzystwo odpowiada... A wiesz ile klaczy? Blondynki, brunetki, rude, piegowate...! – Jack chwycił za grzywę i stanął na palcach. – No schyl się. Nie, tylko nie cofaj!

Oko łypnęło, zezując na węzeł pętli.

Jack nagle przypomniał sobie o kopytach i spróbował odskoczyć bez puszczania grzywy. – Stary, tam za tobą tęsknią jak Davy Jones za dłużnikiem, co ci zależy, ani się obejrzysz jak będziecie na miejscu i kopniesz ich na pożegnanie. Zresztą nie musisz, tej krypie już wiele nie trzeba... Nienienie, stój, te parę mil jeszcze wytrzyma! No, powinna. O ile szybko odpłyną. Jak najszybciej. A bez ciebie nie odpłyną w ogóle. Przyrosną do tej rafy i będą walić do wszystkiego co się rusza. Zabiją Anamarię. A wtedy Anamaria mnie zabije. No chodź, uratujesz wszystkich i będziesz bohaterem. Nie wiem po co, mnie nie pytaj!

Pętla wreszcie przeszła nad uszami, Jack pośpiesznie pociągnął ją w dół i zacisnął palce na wolnym końcu linki jak na szyjce niespodziewanie darowanej butelki. Na wszelki wypadek odsunął się jak daleko pozwalał luz. – No widzisz? To była najtrudniejsza część – ogłosił tonem maniakalnej beztroski.

Koń, który stał już spokojnie, znowu łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

***

Następna część też była najtrudniejsza.

– No dalej, już tędy szedłeś.

– ...

– Naprawdę, w przeciwnym kierunku.

– ...

– Może ci oczy zawiązał? Bez urazy, stary, ale mnie by nie pomogło.

– ...

– Mogę ci pożyczyć kapelusz...

***

I następna też.

– Hej, uważaj z tym ogonem...

– ...

– Nie, nie odwracaj się...! NienienieNIE, tu jest dwieście stóp w dół!!!

– ...

– Bo ciemno jest! Ciesz się, że nie widzisz! Po prostu uważaj gdzie stajesz, dobrze?

– ...

– Auuu!!! I na czym stajesz...

***

I następna...

– To co, że błoto? Wolałbyś się potknąć na tamtych skałach? I nie chlap tak, uprzejmie dziękuję.

– ...

– Mógłbyś chociaż docenić, że nie taszczysz tego twojego... funduszu reprezentacyjnego. Wiesz co to znaczy, wiesz? Że _ja_ go będę musiał potem stamtąd taszczyć. Dobre trzydzieści funtów srebra.

– ...

– Że o drewnie nie wspomnę...

***

Daleko na horyzoncie wyraźnie już rysował się jasny pas przedświtu, wskazując, gdzie morze stapiało się z niebem. Na szlaku, rozmokłym teraz po deszczu, wciąż jeszcze było ciemno. 

Mniej więcej mila od zatoki, tyle powinno być w sam raz. Najpierw przywiązać gdzieś konia, potem strzał; kulę Jack wyciągnął i starannie schował do najgłębszej kieszeni jeszcze w Hansowej kryjówce. Lepiej odejść ze sto jardów i dopiero strzelić, zwierzak się mniej wystraszy, poza tym nie wiadomo jak blisko jest najbliższy patrol. Jakieś grubsze drzewo, z tych badyli może się zerwać zanim dobiegną...

Tamto było w sam raz. Jack ruszył w kierunku majaczącego niewyraźnie pnia; koń posłusznie człapał za nim. Ciemność na tym odcinku drogi była głębsza, drzewa sięgały wysoko, łącząc korony nad traktem. Jack sięgnął do pnia... i zastygł nagle. Trwał nieruchomo przez parę uderzeń serca, nim pospiesznie pociągnął konia w mrok za drzewem. Prawie nie myśląc co robi, przygarnął do siebie wielki łeb i objął dłonią ciepłe chrapy.

Pół minuty później, słowa były już wyraźnie odróżnialne.

– Czemu nie dzień więcej, zapłaciliby... – Głos brzmiał jak mogłaby brzmieć zamieniona w dźwięk barwa najklarowniejszego wina. I miał bardzo kosztowną dykcję.

– Stryczkiem. – To z kolei było raczej tanie _ale_. Albo ściek z garbarni.

– Można było jeszcze...

– Ja oceniam. Przekonałeś się o tym niedawno. – Ledwo majaczący w mroku cień podążał szybko drogą.

Drugi, idący w ślad za nim, był dużo lepiej widoczny. Schylił się, ominął gałąź i przystanął na środku drogi. – Raz już zapłacił.

Nawet wśród mokrych liści i gliniastego błota, Edward Wessley zdołał wyglądać hrabiowsko. Blade światło gwiazd rozjaśniło białe koronki, a gdy przechylił głowę, pyszny feston strusiego pióra na kapeluszu zafalował. Tego samego pióra, które zeszłego dnia mignęło Jackowi w szalupie za rufą brygu.

Eddie Majcher też się zatrzymał i spojrzał za siebie. – A gdyby wiedział?

– Ale nie wiedział. – Ton był pewny, ale Wessley odwrócił wzrok.

– Zła odpowiedź. – Głos Majchra był niezmiennie spokojny. – A gdyby wiedział?

Pióro zafalowało znowu, gdy Wessley odwracał głowę z powrotem, jak przyciągany niewidzialną smyczą. Oparł rękę na gardzie szpady. – Wziąłbym sam – syknął. Tym razem patrzył Eddiemu w oczy.

– Nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby nie to, że już raz wziąłeś sam. – Majcher wciąż nie zmieniał tonu. I tym samym dorzucił: – Ułatwię ci decyzję, Sparrow. Wyłaź.

Jack ani drgnął, jeśli nie liczyć rozszerzonych raptownie i zaraz zwężonych oczu.

Majcher odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego. – Możesz się snuć jak duch, ale nie z koniem – wyjaśnił uprzejmie. – Tak powiadają w Wirginii.

Krążyły pogłoski, że Eddie Majcher był kiedyś tropicielem i zwiadowcą w niekończącej się wojnie brytyjsko-francusko-irokeskiej, przypomniał sobie Jack. I że przeniósł się na Karaiby umykając przed stryczkiem, wiszącym nad nim w wyniku chronicznego niezdecydowania, która strona lepiej płaci. Rozsądne posunięcie, zdaniem Jacka. Na Karaibach było więcej stron. A jeśli teraz Majcher otwarcie potwierdzał jakąkolwiek plotkę o sobie, to znaczyło, że nie postawiłby na przewidywaną długość Jackowego życia fałszywego pensa.

Przemyślenie tego zajęło piratowi całe pół sekundy. Kolejne pół poświęcił na rozważenie wątpliwej przewagi ciemnej - i ciasnej - osłony zarośli nad pustą przestrzenią drogi. Potem cofnął dłoń znad pistoletu za pasem i wysunął się zza drzewa, z szerokim uśmiechem i jeszcze szerzej rozłożonymi rękami. Koń podążył za nim.

– Tłoczne ostatnio te szlaki jakby je szylingami brukowali – oświadczył radośnie Jack. Żaden z tamtych nie wyciągnął jeszcze broni, odnotował z morzem ulgi i kropelką urazy.

– Rzeczywiście – dobiegło z ciemności po przeciwnej stronie drogi. Z mroku wyleciało coś długiego i uderzyło w pierś Majchra, który odruchowo chwycił przedmiot. Jack zmarszczył nos. Smoła? Smolna szczapa?

– Zapal. – Polecenie poparł szczęk odciąganego kurka. Majcher zawahał się, ale bez słowa sięgnął do kieszeni.

Iskry syczały i gasły w wilgotnym powietrzu, ale w końcu szczapa rozjarzyła się migotliwym, gorącym blaskiem. Wokół ciemność zgęstniała i zamieniła się w kłębowisko ruchliwych cieni.

Anderson wynurzył się z nich i zatrzymał tuż za kręgiem najjaśniejszego światła. Pistolet w lewej ręce wciąż celował w Majchra, prawa ściskała szpadę, wyciągniętą w kierunku Wessleya. – Czego nie wiedziałem? – zapytał agent spokojnie.

Majcher przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. – Że znajdziemy go szybciej niż się waszmość mogłeś spodziewać? – zasugerował, ledwo zauważalnym ruchem głowy wskazując Jacka. – Albo że możemy zechcieć podwyższyć cenę?

Pistolet ani drgnął, a klinga szpady podjechała nieco wyżej. Ale głos Andersona nadal był spokojny. – Czego nie wiedziałem. Trzeci raz nie zapytam.

Majcher lekko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się. – Jak wolisz. – „Waszmość” gdzieś zniknął. Może nigdy go nie było.

– Nie wiedziałeś, że interesów nie ubija się z tym tu Brzydalem. I że... – Jack urwał nagle i zacisnął oczy. Otworzył je z powrotem natychmiast. Ostry sztych tkwił nieruchomo o cal od jego nosa. Pirat spróbował ostrożnie odetchnąć i poczuł jak coś ciepłego spływa mu po policzku.

Sądząc po gwałtowności z jaką Anderson odskoczył o krok w tył, on też nie zauważył kiedy Wessley wyciągnął broń. Jack przelotnie zastanowił się, które zdanie bardziej było tego powodem. O ile Wessley w ogóle spodziewał się, jak miało brzmieć drugie.

Agent zatrzymał się i uniósł własną szpadę wyżej. – Rzuć to! – warknął. Niespokojnie rzucił przelotne spojrzenie gdzieś za Jacka. W kierunku konia, uświadomił sobie pirat.

Wessley spojrzał na Majchra, wciąż stojącego spokojnie z trzymaną żagwią. Majcher odwrócił wzrok na Andersona.

Jack odetchnął głębiej, gdy klinga cofnęła się sprzed jego twarzy i zakreśliła płynny łuk, kierując się w stronę agenta. Tym razem Anderson się nie cofnął. W prywatnej opinii Jacka to był jego trzeci najpoważniejszy błąd tej nocy, po puszczeniu się w ślad za wymykającą się z obozu dwójką „narzędzi” i po upartej dociekliwości. A może czwarty? Po zdradzeniu swej obecności?

– Możemy przedyskutować cenę – powiedział Majcher. – Tym razem nie tylko za niego i konia. – Znowu lekki ruch głowy i wilczy uśmiech. – Trzeci raz nie zaproponuję.

Anderson zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego teraz ma mnie w ogóle interesować twoja cena? – syknął.

Uśmiech Majchra ani drgnął. – Bo chcesz wiedzieć, jak daleko rozeszły się o was wieści. Nie wypłyniecie przed świtem, to dość czasu, by go zapytać. I żeby odpowiedział. Ale bez nas nie będziesz miał pewności, że nie łże.

Jack zagryzł wargi. To wszystko zmierzało w zdecydowanie niewygodnym kierunku.

Anderson prychnął. – A z wami będę miał?

– _Nahin._

Trzy głowy zgodnie się odwróciły. Majcher przyjrzał się Jackowi z ukosa, ale nie odezwał. Anderson wytrzeszczył na pirata oczy, jakby dopiero teraz go dostrzegł.

Jack zerknął na Majchra. – Zdumiewające, jakim popularnym źródłem informacji ostatnio jestem – parsknął z irytacją. Potem spojrzał na Andersona i znowu przeszedł na hindi: – _Tum pekd nahin… Nie będziesz trzymał... miał. Oni znają... wiedzą, ty nie marzysz świadków._

Piekielnie trudno było jednocześnie patrzeć Andersonowi w oczy, pilnować wzroku Majchra, rąk Wessleya i przypominać sobie język, którego ostatnio używał piętnaście lat temu z okładem i to głównie w wersji rynsztokowej. Jakąś odległą częścią świadomości rejestrował spięte drżenie końskiej piersi tuż za nim i miarowy podmuch na włosach. „Węszy dym pochodni, czy krew?”, mglista myśl przemknęła i uciekła. Posłał agentowi promienny uśmiech. – _Twój... tobie nie było czas, nie zdążyłeś zbierać nikt, co nie? Ludzie z obozem. Ty sam. I strzał. Jeden, nie dość._

Anderson przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z namysłem. – _Dwa wystarczą_ – odpowiedział w końcu, w tym samym języku. Spojrzał przelotnie na Jackowy pas i znowu w oczy pirata.

Jack wyszczerzył się jeszcze promienniej. Może i nie przepadał za Kompanią, ale uwielbiał jej agentów - zawsze uważali go za durnia. – _Rozkosz z panem trafić porozumienie, panie...!_

– Stul dziób, Sparrow, towar nie gada – przerwał Majcher ostro. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Andersona, potem na Jacka. – Czegokolwiek tu próbujesz, daruj sobie. Jak ci się zdaje, kto stąd wyjdzie żywy?

Jack spojrzał po kolei na wszystkich trzech. – Wybierajcie – odparł.

A potem zerwał Wessleyowi kapelusz i cisnął w pochodnię.

Zgasła w błocie natychmiast, wytrącona z ręki zaskoczonego Majchra. Ciemność, która nagle zapadła, była absolutna dla oczu nawykłych przez ostatnie minuty do światła. Kleista woń gasnącej smoły zmieszała się z gryzącym swądem zwęglonego pierza, a potem z ciężkim prochowym dymem, gdy padł strzał. W mroku na moment błysnął płomień, potem kilka iskier, gdy dał się słyszeć przeciągły zgrzyt metalu o metal... a potem stłumiony chrobot, wpół urwana klątwa i zdławiony jęk. Zatrzeszczało coś dartego, coś chrupnęło, znowu krótko szczęknął metal...

Jack już tego nie słyszał. Cały jego świat ograniczył się do łomotu kopyt, bryzgającego błota, chłoszczących gałęzi i wiatru gwiżdżącego w uszach, a nade wszystko do uczucia, że wszystkie zeszłoroczne sztormy skupiły się pod nim i sprzysięgły pogruchotać mu kości. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem zdołał się znaleźć na końskim grzbiecie i wolał się nie zastanawiać jakim cudem wyciągnięty w szaleńczym cwale koń odnajduje drogę przez mrok. Pewien był tylko, że prędzej piekło zginie pod lodem, niż jego cokolwiek zdoła zmusić do puszczenia końskiej szyi, którą kurczowo otaczał ramieniem. I do puszczenia kapelusza, nie mniej kurczowo naciskanego drugą ręką. I do otwarcia szczelnie zaciśniętych oczu.

Zaciskał więc oczy, próbował nie odgryźć sobie języka, ignorować protesty trzeszczących żeber i nie czuć jak co cenniejsze elementy anatomii zamieniają się, przysiągłby, w miazgę. Ostatnia trzeźwa myśl została dawno gdzieś w tyle, wywiana oszalałym pędem, a pod nim wierzgał wcielony huragan, gnając w mrok, coraz dalej w mrok...

***

Być może jednak piekło zlodowaciało, bo minęła chyba cała wieczność, nim zaczęło do niego docierać, że świat znieruchomiał. Jack uświadomił sobie nagle, że gorące kłębowisko mięśni i kości, na którym trwał rozpłaszczony, stoi w miejscu i dyszy. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, stwierdził, że absolutnie nie ma czego przełykać i mężnie zdecydował się otworzyć jedno oko, a potem drugie. Uniósł głowę i wypluł parę skołtunionych kosmyków. Nie był pewien, jego czy końskich.

Wieczność musiała trwać jakieś pół godziny, bo wokół było już zdecydowanie bardziej szaro niż czarno. Niebo zalewał szkarłatno-złoty blask, a ostatnie cienie niepostrzeżenie umykały i kryły się w gąszczu. Rudawe błoto zaczynało odcinać się od jasnych pni i stopniowo zieleniejących liści.

Koń stał na środku traktu, który nieco się w tym miejscu rozszerzał. A na wprost, akurat przed końskim pyskiem, od szlaku odbijała węższa ścieżka, u wylotu obramowana dwoma sporymi głazami. Biegła na wschód-południowy wschód, przypomniał sobie Jack, potem coraz bardziej prostopadle do przybrzeżnego traktu, aż w końcu wprost na południe, w serce Hispanioli.

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się tępo między głazy, w wąski pas błota niknący między drzewami. W końcu westchnął, podniósł się i oparł dłonie na końskim kłębie. – Chyba masz rację – powiedział ze znużeniem. – Tu nie chodzi o jedną pogruchotaną łajbę utkniętą na rafie. Jak odpłyną, to będzie dopiero początek.

Przejechał ręką po piersi, pod koszulą zaszeleściło. – Wiedział, że się w coś wpakował – mruknął. – Myślał, że jak mu to przeczytam...?

Zapatrzył się w błoto pod końskimi kopytami. A potem zacisnął zęby w nagłym, niespodziewanym przypływie wrzącej wściekłości. – To tylko cholerny papier – sapnął. – I cholerny atrament. Cholerna kaligrafowana dyplomacja, opakowana w srebro, obwarowana żelazem i ołowiem. Kompania, przysługa, och, _monsieur!_ zdrada stanu! To wszystko tylko cholerne słowa! – Błysnął zębami w szerokim, dzikim uśmiechu. – Doskonale!

Poprawił kapelusz i spojrzał w dół. Linka gdzieś zniknęła z końskiej szyi, zauważył. Kiedy spadła? Nieważne. Pociągnął garść grzywy i wskazał ścieżkę drugą ręką. – Dalej, brachu. Ruszamy – oznajmił i wyprostował się dumnie.

Zdążył jeszcze wytrzeszczyć oczy w momencie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że spocona końska sierść zrobiła się o wiele bardziej śliska niż godzinę i wiele decyzji temu.

Koń odwrócił głowę na dźwięk stłumionego błotem gruchnięcia i spojrzał w okolicę własnych tylnych kopyt. Wyraz malujący się w jego oczach mógł być opisany tylko jako święta cierpliwość. Jedno ucho uniosło się wyczekująco.

– Uch... Może jednak za chwilę...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahin - (hin.) nie


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

W gruncie rzeczy, Hispaniola to całkiem przyjemna wyspa. Ma wiele zalet, na przykład tę, że starczy parę godzin wędrówki, by zapomnieć, że jest wyspą. Przy odrobinie szczęścia można więcej nie oglądać morza i nie wąchać portów.

Tak dumał pewien człowiek imieniem Savo, machinalnie drapiąc się po nie całkiem jeszcze zaleczonej szramie wokół karku. Dolina, na którą patrzył, wyglądała całkiem obiecująco - w miarę płaska, otoczona grzebieniem gór i wyniesiona ponad ciągnące się poza górami mile bagien. Była też kompletnie bezludna; dotychczasowych potencjalnych osadników musiały odstraszać malaryczne mokradła po drodze.

Tak, zadecydował, wystarczy pozbyć się tych krzaków i poletko prosa się zmieści; będzie się można wreszcie napić przyzwoitego piwa jak na starej ziemi, nie tych szczyn, które tu mają.

Po prawie roku wymieniania drewna, piór i skórek na ziarno, obiecująca dolina okazała się za zimna dla prosa.

Kolejnego roku, okazała się za sucha dla bananowców. Miejscowi sadzili duże białe korzenie, które zwali _man-yok_ ; te wreszcie miały się w dolinie świetnie. Do czasu, aż skądś przypełzła chmara tłustych gąsienic.

Trzeciej wiosny Savo cisnął motykę między smętne resztki oskubanych badyli i posłał wspomnienia plemiennych bajd o rolniczej sielance do wszystkich diabłów. Jedynym, co bujnie rosło i kwitło na tych przeklętych wyspach, było piractwo, złodziejstwo i przemyt!

Od tego punktu, większość hodowców upadłych marzeń spędziłaby resztę życia w najbliższej tawernie, nad kuflem klnąc i narzekając do wszystkich gotowych słuchać za drugi kufel, co też i Savo czynił, przez tydzień. A potem wyciągnął wnioski.

W ciągu następnych lat, postawiony przez Savo szałas został zastąpiony całkiem solidną chatą, za którą wyrosły trzy kolejne, większe. Dwie były wsparte na palach dobry jard nad ziemią, miały obszerne wnętrza, porządnie uszczelnione strzechy i przewiewne ściany z grubych bali; ostatni budynek był stajnią z paroma przegrodami, paleniskiem i kowadłem.

Większość dobra zmieniającego właścicieli - za ich zgodą lub bez - przepływała wokół wybrzeży wyspy, ładowana na wszystko co zdolne było utrzymać się na wodzie, od wiosłowych szalup i żaglowych łodzi, po brzuchate galeony i ociężałe fleuty. Część jednak wędrowała śródleśnymi i górskimi traktami, na grzbietach jucznych mułów i toczących się mozolnie wozach. A część owej części nie tyle wędrowała, co przemykała.

Czasem temu czy owemu trzeba było przyczaić się na parę dni, by pościg zgubił trop. Czasem ten czy ów potrzebował opatrzyć okulawiałego osła bądź własne uszczerbki, z dala od podejrzliwych spojrzeń. Czasem ten z owym zamierzał dobić interesu, z dala od wścibskich uszu. Czasem to czy owo przeleżeć musiało w zaufanym miejscu, z dala od niepożądanych - co zwykle oznaczało monarszych - rąk. Te dni i to miejsce było dla wielu warte dość, by opłacić je częścią łupu, oraz walutą mniej namacalną, ale równie cenną - dyskrecją i ochroną. W miarę upływających lat, dolina stała się miejscem, o którym wielu wie, ale wszyscy milczą, a potencjalny grabieżca liczyć się musiał z odwetem dosięgającym go dziesiątki i setki mil dalej, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, z najmniej spodziewanej ręki.

***

Savo zeskoczył do wody i krytycznie przyjrzał się masywnym belkom przerzuconym nad nurtem strumyka. Wczorajsza ulewa nieco rozmyła brzeg; przydałoby się pogłębić koryto, bo następny deszcz zatopi ścieżkę...

Zdjął koszulę i rzucił na trawę, po czym zaparł się barkiem o obsuniętą deskę. Wsparty o brzeg koniec zaczynał butwieć. Jeszcze z rok wytrzyma, zanim będzie trzeba wyciąć nową. A na razie podeprzeć tu kamieniem... Savo wyszedł spod kładki i sięgnął po zostawiony na brzegu szpadel.

Wyprostował się nagle i osłonił ręką oczy od popołudniowego słońca. Potem wdrapał się na brzeg i wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzaniem. Gapił się dobrą chwilę, aż w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem. – Jakim cudem zdołałeś ubłocić się bardziej od konia, kapitanie? – wykrztusił.

– Przenieś się nad morze, to będziesz miał eleganckich gości – odparł z godnością Jack Sparrow, w którego grzywie tkwiło nie mniej gałązek i liści niż w końskiej.

– A co, na Tortudze zaczęli wreszcie do kąpieli używać wody zamiast świńskiego łajna? Że też dożyłem... – Savo zerknął na kapitańskiego wierzchowca, który właśnie zatrzymał się przed kładką. Odpowiedziało mu nieufne łypnięcie wielkiego ślepia.

– Doceń niepowtarzalny lokalny koloryt. – Jack lekceważącym machnięciem zbył, zdało się, wszystkie świnie świata. Puścił w tym celu końską grzywę, co okazało się gestem nierozważnym. Koń nawet się nie obejrzał na dźwięk głuchego łupnięcia o ścieżkę, choć uprzejmie odsunął kopyto.

Savo poskrobał się po głowie. – Dobra, już nie pytam, jakim cudem. – Schylił się i wyciągnął rękę. – Przejmujesz interes od Ryżego Hansa, Jack? – zachichotał. – Może to jednak jeszcze raz... No co? – spytał, zbity nagle z tropu szybkim spojrzeniem, które zbierający się na nogi pirat rzucił z ukosa.

Jack poprawił pas i obejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kapelusza. – Ktoś pewnie przejmie – mruknął. Oparł rękę na końskim kłębie. – Przechowasz go przez... jakiś czas?

***

Savo wciąż dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień w porcie; czasem o nim śnił. Szli pylistą drogą od wielu dni, skuci po trzech, ale nawet stojąc wreszcie na kamiennym nabrzeżu, pod słońcem lejącym z nieba biały żar jak roztopiony ołów, wciąż czuł to samo otępiałe niedowierzanie co wtedy, gdy zatrzaśnięto mu żelazo na szyi. Nie strach, nie gniew, ale zdumienie i odrętwienie, oddzielające go jak warstwą mgły od smrodu portowych uliczek, krzyków nadzorców, mamrotanych modłów i szlochów wokół niego.

– _Co_ ładować?! – Głos dobiegał jak spod wody, z drugiego krańca Ziemi... albo może z odległości kilkunastu kroków. – Czyś oszalał, człowieku?! To nie jest statek niewolniczy!

– Teraz już jest – zarechotał główny nadzorca. – Dalej, nie mamy całego dnia!

To wtedy i chyba dlatego zaczęło się rozwiewać otępienie, gdy młody kapitan powoli odwrócił głowę i Savo zobaczył szeroko otwarte w zgrozie oczy. Gdzieś głęboko ocknął się żal i narastał powoli, wyłaniał jak gad z mętnego bajora, aż w końcu, gdy schodzili w czarną czeluść ładowni, wściekłość w nim wrzała, aż chciał zabić. Nie łowców, nie nadzorców, ale właśnie tego kapitana. Pragnął zacisnąć mu ręce na gardle i wydusić z niego życie, ale najpierw zapytać, wykrzyczeć "Dlaczego?!".

Zaczął rozumieć wiele dni później, gdy na pełnym morzu pokrywy ładowni otwarły się z ciężkim chrobotem drewna i hukiem ech, światło wlało się jak wodospad, a kajdany zostały zdjęte i trafiły za burtę. To, że pewnych rzeczy może się tylko domyślać, zrozumiał słysząc szepty załogi, cichnące na dźwięk kapitańskich kroków; słysząc lodowato formalny ton, jakim było wypowiadane każde „Tak jest, kapitanie”; widząc zacięte twarze oficerów i ich rzucane z ukosa spojrzenia; widząc dwa pistolety, z którymi kapitan od tamtej pory się nie rozstawał. I potem, gdy zawinęli do małej zatoczki i ponad setka ludzi wtopiła się w las, biegnąc coraz szybciej, gdy wreszcie uwierzyli. Savo szedł na końcu, więc wiedział, że był jedynym, który za pierwszą linią drzew zatrzymał się i obejrzał. Słoneczny blask lśnił na spłowiałych deskach kadłuba i zwiniętych żaglach. Savo spojrzał na ptaka wzlatującego z wyciągniętych rąk figury na dziobie, potem odwrócił się i podążył za innymi.

A w końcu, gdy spotkał tego kapitana znowu, zrozumiał, że wielu rzeczy nigdy nawet się nie domyśli. W młodszych kiedyś oczach przybyło lat, a na skórze blizn. Nie wszystkie wyglądały na przypadkowe, a już na pewno nie ta ogłaszająca go całemu światu piratem. A potem Savo zauważył, że kapitan nigdy nie próbował jej kryć, jak próbowali inni tak naznaczeni. Wszystkie kolejne strzępy pamięci oplatane na nadgarstkach i wykłuwane niebieskim atramentem zawsze omijały tę jedną bliznę. W jakiś dziwny sposób przywodziło to Savo na myśl statek z odlatującym ptakiem. Tamto słońce wciąż zdawało się trwać w oczach kapitana i szelmowskim błysku zębów. Zgasło tylko raz, gdy pewnego dnia Savo zapytał. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale wiedział, że nie zapyta ponownie. Nie chciał nigdy więcej czuć, że nagle patrzy w otwarty grób.

Czasem myślał, że tamten statek był tylko snem. Ale mimo to, Savo był jedynym człowiekiem, którego Jack Sparrow nigdy nie poprawiał, podkreślając „kapitan!”. Nie musiał.

***

Jack Sparrow natomiast był jedynym człowiekiem, który w tej dolinie nie płacił za miejsce i brak pytań. Głównie dlatego, siedząc nieco później na szczycie dachu i łatając strzechę, Savo nie obejrzał się za mijającym chałupę piratem z łopatą na ramieniu i wiaderkiem smoły w garści.

Jack wspiął się na najwyższy i najsuchszy pagórek w pobliżu stromych zboczy gór i zatrzymał pod olbrzymim, starym drzewem. Potem skręcił i stanął pięć kroków dalej, przed rachitycznym i na pół uschłym drzewkiem. Odstawił wiaderko ze smołą i wbił w ziemię łopatę.

Nie trwało długo, nim zachrobotała o coś, co nie ustąpiło. Jack odgarnął piach, odsłaniając prostokąt nasmołowanego płótna, odrzucił łopatę i wyciągnął sztylet. Rozciął płótno wokół trzech krawędzi, odepchnął trzeszczące wieko, zajrzał do skrzyni... i zwinął się w napadzie gwałtownego kaszlu.

Bardzo długą chwilę później, ocierając łzy, ostrożnie zajrzał jeszcze raz. No tak, możliwe, że wstawienie na dno tej otwartej butelki prawie rok temu nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem... Ale co można zrobić z terpentyną? Łupu się nieraz nie wybiera. W każdym razie teraz już na pewno skrzyni nie groziły mole. Albo krety?

Wstrzymał oddech, zacisnął piekące oczy i sięgnął, pośpiesznie próbując doszukać się dna w narożniku i omal nie wpadając do skrzyni. Po chwili desperackiego macania na oślep, wyłowił butlę i cisnął ją daleko, w trawę. Potem przetarł oczy jeszcze raz i splunął. Powietrze na całym szczycie pagórka zdawało się smakować gryzącą goryczą, ale przedwieczorny wietrzyk zaczynał przedzierać się przez ciężkie opary.

Złapawszy wreszcie głębszy oddech, Jack ponownie schylił się nad skrzynią i przegarnął zawartość. Gdzieś tam pod spodem powinien być... Wyciągnął duży szklany kałamarz z uszczerbionym brzegiem i odłożył na bok. Potem wydobył złocony zegarek z wgiętą kopertą, otwarł go, przyjrzał się porysowanej tarczy z oderwaną godzinową wskazówką, zawahał, ale jednak odłożył obok kałamarza i sięgnął znów do skrzyni. Nieco staroświeckiego kroju gorset bez kilku haftek i para całkiem dobrych damskich trzewiczków powędrowały w ślad za kałamarzem i zegarkiem. Kapelusz... Jack przetarł klamrę spinającą rondo, dmuchnął w otulające czarny aksamit pierze, mruknął aprobująco, odłożył kapelusz za siebie i wrócił do skrzyni. Rzeźbiony w kości słoniowej wachlarz z pękniętą pierwszą listewką, butla atramentu, wiązka sześciu lasek czerwonego laku, mała pusta karafka bez korka, wielki szklany korek od innej karafki...

Ach, jest. Jack wywlókł spod stosu drobiazgów kłąb sukna, rozprostował i uniósł do słońca. Rzędy złotych guzów i lamowań zalśniły na szafirze hiszpańskiego admiralskiego płaszcza. Jack odłożył go na zieloną trawę obok kapelusza, a po chwili do kolekcji dołączyła szkarłatna kamizelka, wciąż prawie biała koszula z nieco wystrzępionymi koronkami i długi szal ze złocistego jedwabiu. Pirat przez chwilę z ukontentowaniem podziwiał efekt, przywodzący na myśl wybuch petardy w farbiarni, po czym pociągnął w zamyśleniu brodę. Spodni brakowało, nawet nie warto szukać... Hmm, ale jeszcze...

Zajrzał do skrzyni. Pusta hebanowa kaseta z florencką intarsją na wieku, gruby zwój planów geodezyjnych kilku plantacji cukrowych wokół Kingston, szeroki kindżał w pochwie z barwionej skórki, wielka porcelanowa aptekarska łyżka pokryta chińskimi inskrypcjami... Buty, wysokie kawaleryjskie oficerki ze sztywnej czarnej skóry. Jack rzucił je obok płaszcza, zanurkował do skrzyni ponownie i wyłowił ciężkie srebrne ostrogi, opatrzone tak groteskowo zębatymi gwiazdami, że sam ich widok poderwałby do panicznego cwału nawet folwarcznego perszerona. Pirat krytycznym okiem ocenił rosnący stos jaskrawo lśniącego splendoru... Stanowczo za mało, zdecydował.

Do dna skrzyni było jeszcze daleko. Mały kamienny moździerz bez tłuczka; bardzo stare i nieco pogięte mosiężne astrolabium; kawał surowego bursztynu jak pięść, z prześwitującym przez odłupaną ściankę skorpionem; kilka zapieczętowanych alabastrowych, szklanych i porcelanowych flakoników; damska atłasowa pelerynka z liniejącym sobolowym obszyciem; wyrzeźbiony z nosorożcowego rogu idol nie pozostawiający miejsca na wątpliwość, że patronuje płodności; jedna damska rękawiczka z białego safianu; oprawne w półskórek, wydane w Lubece ćwiczenia z klasycznej greki, pobazgrane na marginesach nader frywolnymi szkicami i jeszcze frywolniejszymi dopiskami po włosku; ciężka skórzana sakiewka... Jack zajrzał do środka i po namyśle wydobył trzy złote luidory. Wsunął je do kieszeni i odłożył sakiewkę z powrotem. Naszyjnik z zielonych piór, turkusów i jaguarzych pazurów; para jedwabnych pończoch z jedną podwiązką; czaszka o kształcie orlej i rozmiaru krowiej... i wreszcie podłużny, ściśle owinięty w naoliwione płótno kształt. Jack położył go na ziemi i począł ostrożnie odwijać tłuste jardy materii, spod której wyłoniły się kolejne dwa długie zwoje.

Jeden chronił czarną, okutą srebrem pochwę z szerokim pendentem. Spod drugiego zimno błysnęła jasna stal. Jack ściągnął płótno z rękojeści i przyjrzał się szpadzie, unosząc ją ku ostatnim promieniom zachodzącego słońca. Rozpościerająca się wachlarzem metalowych łuków garda _schiavony_ zalśniła nad toledańską klingą, rywalizując blaskiem z odsłoniętymi w uśmiechu zębami pirata. Jack obejrzał uważnie oba płazy od zastawy po sztych, po czym, nie znalazłszy ani plamki rdzy, zadowolony wsunął szpadę do pochwy i położył na szafirowym płaszczu.

Doskonale. Tylko ta przeklęta terpentyna... Zajrzał do skrzyni, potem zaczął przetrząsać stertę wyciągniętego wcześniej śmietniska. Znieruchomiał nagle, natrafiwszy na szklaną, szczelnie zalakowaną butelkę wypełnioną żółtawym płynem. Przechylił ją, przyglądając się jak turecki olejek różany chlupocze we wnętrzu, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odłożył butelkę, wyciągnął ze skrzyni worek z żaglowego płótna i rzucił za siebie. Potem wygrzebał z kieszeni zwinięty pas starej, sparciałej szmaty, przymierzył do krawędzi skrzyni i rozejrzał za suchym drewnem. Trzeba by podgrzać smołę, kompletnie już zastygła. Pociągnął nosem i kichnął. Hm, tak, lepiej rozpalić z dala od szczytu pagórka.

***

– Kiedy Felipe wyjeżdża?

Balansujący na szczycie chwiejnej drabiny Savo spojrzał w dół, na pirata obładowanego łopatą, wiaderkiem, wypchanym workiem i jakimś długim zwojem. Pociągnął nosem. Smoła? – Za trzy dni – odparł i zamrugał. Smoła też, ale... terpentyna?

– Hincha? – Jack przechylił głowę pytająco.

– Ehe.

– A gdyby tak jutro o świcie? Do Port-au-Prince?

Brwi Savo podjechały do góry. Spojrzał odruchowo nad dachem, w kierunku schowanej prawie milę dalej w lesie szopy, kryjącej wóz i dwa woły. Ku dolinie prowadziły tylko wąskie, ledwo widoczne ścieżki, a wszelki ładunek wędrował zwykle na oślich i ludzkich grzbietach; pierwszy nieco szerszy szlak zaczynał się dopiero od szopy.

Prawie osiem lat temu, do doliny nie wiedzieć skąd przyplątał się mały chudy Metys z wielkimi wystraszonymi oczami, w nadpalonych strzępach o wiele za dużej koszuli. Dziś Felipe wyglądał na jakieś szesnaście lat, znał szlaki Hispanioli lepiej niż większość ludzi własne kieszenie i wykazywał nieprzeciętny talent targowy, mimo że nikt nigdy nie słyszał, by w ciągu tych lat wyrzekł choć słowo. Teraz poszedł właśnie zamknąć na noc woły.

– Do Hinchy obróci w jeden dzień. – Resztę oczywistości w rodzaju „i dostanie tam wszystko, co trzeba” Savo pominął. Milczące „więc?” zawisło ciężko w powietrzu.

– Więc pewnie cię nie zainteresuje sto liwrów za skrzynkę cygar?

Savo nie zapytał, skąd Jack wie o schowanych pod podłogą cygarach. – Skąd nagle sto?

– _Lucecita_ się spóźnia już trzeci tydzień. Do Jamajki też nie dotarła. Chodzą słuchy o burzy za Kajmanami.

– Hmmf... – Savo zmarszczył brwi. Kursująca co pół roku między Hawaną, Port Royal, Port-au-Prince i Santo Domingo, przesiąknięta tytoniową wonią od zęz po topy masztów _Lucecita_ , oficjalnie nosząca dostojne miano _Santa Lucii_ , zawsze brnęła przez fale z gracją morskiej krowy i, jak przysięgali niektórzy złośliwcy, pochodziła jeszcze ze stoczni starego Noego, służąc ongi za szalupę na Arce. Ale nawet jak na nią, trzy tygodnie były już powodem do niepokoju. A między kupcami niepokój może być rzeczą nader zyskowną. Francuska giełda musiała już wrzeć. Jeszcze góra tydzień i sto dwadzieścia liwrów za skrzynkę zacznie się niejednemu kalkulować bardziej niż każdy kolejny dzień w porcie...

– Jak dopłynie, stargują do siedemdziesięciu albo niżej, za opóźnienie – mruknął. Pociągnął podejrzliwie nosem i kaszlnął.

– _Jeśli_ dopłynie. – Jack wzruszył ramionami i upuścił łopatę. – Daj spokój – dorzucił, schylając się. – Kto w Hinchy ma bodaj pięćdziesiąt naraz?

– Przeor. I płaci w peso.

– I będziesz mu woził skrzynkę co kwartał? – Jack machnął niecierpliwie łopatą. – Cygara _padre_ ma od własnych owieczek, za _Pater noster_. Za to ponoć lubi zgrzeszyć dobrym burgundem. Tylko nieczęsto miewa okazję, bo jego owieczki na francuskie wybrzeże rzadko się zapuszczają. – Pirat przechylił głowę i zmrużył oko, z uśmiechem.

– Hmmf... – Savo skrzywił się, bardziej zresztą dla zasady. Nawet siedemdziesiąt liwrów brzmiało milej niż pięćdziesiąt peso, szczególnie jeśli część tych liwrów mogła wrócić w formie pełnych butelek z perspektywą zamiany na peso. A skrzynki z cygarami leżały - i wietrzały! - już od dobrych dwóch miesięcy.

– Dobra – zdecydował. – Ale wina dopilnujesz osobiście! Felipe mogą wcisnąć jakieś zeszłoroczne pomyje...

Jack otworzył szeroko oczy w demonstracyjnym oburzeniu. – A skąd wiesz, że w ogóle chcę jechać?

Savo nie powiedział nic, ale politowania w jego spojrzeniu można byłoby używać jako okrętowego balastu.

Jack prychnął i przewrócił oczami. – Dziesięć butelek dla mnie. I po cygarze na każdą.

– Stoi! – Savo wyszczerzył się szeroko, po czym zakaszlał znowu i przetarł oczy. Zaczynały mu łzawić.

Jack posłał mu lekko urażone spojrzenie. – Zdaje się, że powinienem był zacząć od dwudziestu.

Savo zamrugał i rozkaszlał się mocniej. – Kapitanie, dołożę ci jedenastą, z cyhyy! ...garem, i nawet nie zapytam czy ten twój pagórek jutro nie wyleci w powietrze, tylko idźże wreszcie w jasną zarazę... hyy...! najlepiej w jakieś przewiewne miejsce...

Jack błysnął zębami w lisim uśmiechu. – Nie wyleci. Ale możesz tu różnych po dobroci ostrzec, że w okolicy się snują cuchnące i głodne upiory. Najbardziej im smakują ciekawscy, co grzebią w ziemi. Po takich oblizują pazury, zapijają terpentyną i gubią butelki. Jak się kto o jaką potknie, już po nim.

– I trzech równych kroków nie mogą zrobić, za to przy każdym dzwonią? – Savo pokiwał głową. – To chyba widziałem. Rozumie się, że ostrzegę, gdzieżbym narażał przyzwoitych ludzi na takie spotkanie... – Machnął pożegnalnie do pirata znikającego za węgłem i wrócił do utykania palmowych liści pod okapem.

Chwilę później poderwał głowę. Wschodni magazyn! Pięć bel muślinu! Barnaba Kudłacz miał je zabrać pojutrze. Przeklęta bawełna łapczywie chłonęła nawet woń drewna, na którym leżała.

– Jack!!! – wrzasnął Savo i zleciał z drabiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hebanowa kaseta z florencką intarsją_  
>  Florencka mozaika wyglądała na przykład [tak](http://www.christies.com/LotFinder/lot_details.aspx?intObjectID=4541636). Albo [tak](http://www.christies.com/LotFinder/lot_details.aspx?intObjectID=4042299).
> 
> Wenecka _schiavona_ z toledańską głownią, w danym kontekście chronologicznym, jest mniej więcej _vintage_ ’owym Chevroletem, czyli jakkolwiek daleka od rekordów luksusu, to: a. nieczęsto widywana, b. szacownie przedpotopowa, c. legendarnie solidna. Oraz, już niezależnie od epoki, piekielnie efektowna. Czego dowieść może choćby [ta](http://www.myarmoury.com/swor_pmc_schitype1.html) replika.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Późny poranek zamieniał się z wolna we wczesne popołudnie, w krótkiej porze, gdy oberża już prawie opustoszała, a jeszcze nie zaczęła się zapełniać. Cień, który padł na kontuar baru, oberżysta uznał więc za zjawiający się irytująco nie w porę.

– Czego...! – warknął, odrywając się od kontemplacji piany w napełnionym przed chwilą prywatnym kuflu.

Metaliczny brzęk kazał mu spojrzeć na blat. Złoty krążek wirował przez chwilę, zanim znieruchomiał. _Le Roi_ spojrzał chłodno na swojego poddanego, który na ten widok nagle doznał gorącego przypływu patriotycznych uczuć. I gwałtownej suchości gardła.

– ...szanowny pan sobie życzy? – oberżysta wychrypiał pospiesznie i uniósł wzrok, z trudem oderwawszy go od blatu.

Szanowny pan przyglądał mu się wzrokiem ni to kpiącym, ni taksującym. Niewiele poza błyskiem oczu dało się zresztą odróżnić w postaci tak dokumentnie ubłoconej i zakurzonej, że trudno było orzec nie tylko o kolorze odzienia, ale nawet skóry. Padające z tyłu, od drzwi, światło dodatkowo blokował taszczony przez przybysza worek i zbity gąszcz... peruki, niewątpliwie. Nikt nie mógł mieć takich włosów.

– Pokoju – powiedział po chwili, z tak ciężkim flamandzkim akcentem, że oberżysta odruchowo się skrzywił. – Balii gorącej wody, funta mydła, dużego lustra, obiadu, butelki rumu. Dwóch. Zacznij od rumu. – Po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów w głębi sali.

Oberżysta chwycił szybko luidora z blatu, przyjrzał się dokładniej i przygryzł. Przypomniał sobie o kuflu, pociągnął łyk i odchrząknął. – Uhm... Eee... jak zwać szanownego pana?

Przybysz obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął szeroko. – Van Der Zee. Zdecydowanie.

***

Jack przechylił głowę i kątem oka krytycznie przyjrzał się temu, co zjechało mu z ramienia na pierś. Było nieco jaśniejsze niż zwykle, znacznie lżejsze niż zwykle i, inaczej niż zwykle, nie dzwoniło.

Okno pokoju na piętrze oberży wychodziło prawie dokładnie na zachód i blask zniżającego się ku zatoce słońca nadawał ciepły ton nawet zszarzałym płatom wapna na ścianach okolicznych budynków i wyblakłym deskom okiennej framugi. Ale pośrodku pokoju światło rozpalało gorejącą orgię szafiru, szkarłatu i złota, podkreślaną tu i ówdzie skrawkiem bieli, błyskiem lakierowanej czerni i wypolerowanego srebra.

Z opartego o ścianę lustra patrzył _hidalgo_ o prezencji nasuwającej myśl, że Piekło zaczęło posyłać na ziemski padół swą najbłękitniejszą - i najgorętszą - krew, skupiwszy ją całą w jednej szatańskiej postaci, kpiąco przebranej w anielsko białą koszulę, biskupio krwistą kamizelkę, niebiańskiej barwy płaszcz odsłaniający złocistą szarfę... i bure portki. Dobry kwadrans zajadłego szczotkowania dodał im jedną dziurę i usunął większość co bardziej zauważalnych śladów ostatnich kilku dni, ale nie zdołał dokonać cudu. Spodnie nadal za nic nie chciały wyglądać, jakby ich właściciel dotarł do Port-au-Prince w wyściełanym atłasami powozie, ani nawet w siodle. Sugerowały raczej, że przez pół drogi wykopywał wóz z grząskiego błota, a przez drugie pół panierował się w kłębach wzbijanego kołami i kopytami pyłu. Innymi słowy, spodnie Jacka Sparrowa świeciły wymowną acz milczącą prawdomównością, której próżno by szukać u samego Jacka Sparrowa. Irytującą i pożałowania godną, jego zdaniem, szczególnie, że okazywaną wyjątkowo nie w porę. Zmierzył je spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla zdrajców i buntowników, po czym skrzywił się i sięgnął po zostawioną na stole butelkę. Wiele czasu i wiele rumu będzie trzeba, by zatrzeć upiorną wizję zeszłych dwóch dni i spłukać z gardła kurz, uznał.

Niemowa Felipe stanowił towarzystwo niewiele bardziej zajmujące od wołów, a choć Jackowi do szczęścia na ogół dość było słuchacza i butelki, rychło, choć poniewczasie, okazało się, że zapas prowiantu zawiera z mokrych rzeczy jedynie wodę. Ciągnące się w nieskończoność ściany pni i liści, z rzadka przerywane perspektywą dalekiej góry albo trawiastej doliny, rudawobura wstęga drogi, a nade wszystko dwa kiwające się miarowo ogony, tam i z powrotem, jak dzień długi... Wszystko to w końcu sprawiało, że myśl o kuli w lufie od lat zatkniętej za pasem stawała się osobliwie kusząca.

Woły, flegmatyczne i najdoskonalej obojętne na milcząco ciskane na nie klątwy, szły nie szybciej od człowieka, a wóz co rusz utykał, czy to w zaschłych koleinach, czy w rozmiękłym błocie. Jednak gdy człowiek albo koń zatrzymałby się by nie paść, zaprzęg brnął niezmordowanie od świtu po zmrok, w upale i w ulewie, prąc naprzód przez ciężkie, nieruchome powietrze i brzęk moskitów.

Trzeciego ranka wóz wtoczył się do stolicy francuskiej kolonii i zatrzymał dopiero w porcie. _Lucecita_ , jak się okazało, dotarła tam dzień wcześniej, niosąc jeden już tylko maszt, dwie trzecie załogi i połowę ładunku, z którego ledwo garść była wystarczająco sucha, by wciąż zwać się tytoniem. Godzinę po tej wieści skrzynka najpodlejszych cygar warta była sto dziesięć liwrów, a następnego ranka nawet szacowni mieszczanie, wliczając tych nie parających się na co dzień handlem, dobywali resztek prywatnych zapasów. Co bardziej przedsiębiorczy zaczynali taksująco popatrywać na smętnie przyschnięte liście palm rosnących na obrzeżach portu.

Teraz, późnym popołudniem, wóz musiał już zostawić za sobą dobre parę mil powrotnej drogi, zagłębiwszy się znowu w las, z dziesiątkami butelek w skrzyniach pod zwałami słomy i deskami fałszywego dna. Felipe, gdy pirat ostatnio go widział, był pół podekscytowany, pół oszołomiony i niepewny czy bardziej kryć podniecenie gwarem rojnego targu, czy ulgę z rychłego powrotu. Sam Jack, zostawiając chłopaka na rogatkach i ruszając w poszukiwaniu zajazdu, miał znacznie wyraźniej sprecyzowane uczucia - nigdy więcej znajomości z czymkolwiek co ma rogi i kopyta! Chyba, że na talerzu. Już bez rogów i kopyt.

Butelka okazała się prawie pusta, odstawił ją z powrotem i spojrzał znowu w lustro. Prawdę mówiąc, na drugi rzut oka widać było nie tylko przygnębiający stan spodni, ale i postrzępione koronki koszuli i przytarte gdzieniegdzie sukno płaszcza. Ciemniejszymi plamami odznaczały się miejsca skąd Jack odpruł, choć z żalem, połowę złotych szamerowań i frędzli, zdecydowawszy że _Almirante_ to jednak odrobinę za dużo. Nie należy przesadzać, a zresztą czy jest co lepszego nad kapitana? Nawet jeśli to kapitan w przypłowiałym płaszczu i kamizelce gubiącej złote nici haftu. Tylko _schiavona_ lśniła nieskazitelnym, drapieżnym blaskiem srebrnej gardy i czarnej skóry skrywającej klingę.

Ostrze zasyczało o okucie pochwy i błysnęło jasno, gdy cofnął się o krok, wychodząc ze smugi światła, i uniósł szpadę, salutując kpiąco własnemu odbiciu. _Hidalgo_ w lustrze odpowiedział krzywym uśmiechem i zmrużył oczy. „Mrok chroni piratów i szpiegów”, zdawał się mówić, „mrok kryje to co jest i pokazuje to czego nie ma. Mrok i ludzki umysł”.

Tak, byle z dala od światła, Jack kiwnął głową, przytakując odbiciu. Po czym zerknął znów kątem oka, gdy więcej włosów zjechało z ramienia, zrzucone nagłym ruchem. Zgrzytnął zębami i posłał ponure spojrzenie lustrzanemu _alter ego_ , unosząc pytająco brwi. Trzeba by iście piwnicznego mroku, żeby _to_ ukryć, prychnął z irytacją.

_To_ zajęło najwięcej czasu. Wszystkie kawałki metalu, kości, drewna, kamyków i szkła, wyplątane, wyszarpane, a najczęściej odcięte, leżały teraz zawinięte starannie w starą koszulę, w worku. Gęsty grzebień rozwikłał drobniejsze i grubsze sploty, usunął resztki rzemyków i włóczki razem z garścią włosów, która omalże wystarczyłaby na małą poduszkę, i eksmitował większość tego co nie utonęło bądź nie uciekło przed kataklizmem wody i mydła. Ostatecznie Jack poddał się, gdy grzebień stracił połowę zębów w sfilcowanym gąszczu.

Rezultat był opłakany i przypominał alegorię lwiej furii, pędzla artysty, którego poniosło. Nawet nieco woniał jakby mokrym lwem, z nutą lawendowego mydła. Ale najbardziej terpentyną. Przeklęta terpentyna przesiąknęła wszystko, przyćmiewając nawet woń resztek oliwy na szpadzie. Jack skrzywił się znowu i obejrzał za siebie. Może gdyby przykryć...?

Nic z tego. Kapelusz leżący na łóżku zdawał się mierzyć dobry akr czarnego aksamitu zwieńczony skłębioną masą smoliście połyskliwego pierza jak pastwisko ocienione burzową chmurą. Wbity na nastroszoną grzywę przypominał raczej czarnego kotka śpiącego na stogu siana. Jack rozpaczliwie naciągnął szerokie rondo. W półmroku, przez chwilę, o ile tylko nikt nie podejdzie zbyt blisko... A może na przykład Madryt oszalał w tym sezonie na tle peruk z... z wielbłądów. Całych.

Puszczone rondo wygięło się na powrót, kapelusz przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo, po czym łagodnie się przechylił i wylądował na podłodze. Jack prychnął z irytacją, posłał go kopniakiem pod lustro i w zamyśleniu przeciągnął palcami przez wciąż mocno wilgotny gąszcz. Zreflektował się co robi, gdy dłoń mu uwięzła. Wyplątał ją razem z dwoma zahaczonymi pierścieniami i zajrzał do worka ze zwiniętym ubraniem. Z chustą nawet nie warto było próbować, dobrze wiedział, że ześliźnie się tak samo jak kapelusz, o ile nie spleść wcześniej większości luźnych włosów. Zanurzył rękę w worek, w poszukiwaniu kieszeni starego płaszcza, i po chwili wydobył czarną, aksamitną wstążkę, jeszcze tego rana leżącą na mijanym straganie. Całkiem możliwe, że jej poprzedni właściciel nadal nie zauważył pustego miejsca.

Jack wrócił przed lustro, westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po sztylet. No trudno...

Cztery starannie wybrane z najbardziej zbitej gęstwiny długie sploty sfilcowanej masy zostawił tam gdzie spadły, na podłodze. Reszta, opornie i po ciężkiej walce, dała się schować pod luźnymi włosami i zebrać możliwie ciasno. W jakimś momencie był pewien, że bez co najmniej trzech dodatkowych rąk będzie zagarniał wymykający się gąszcz do skończenia świata, ale wreszcie, z całej siły, zaciągnął węzeł. Wstążki ledwo starczyło na kokardę. Kilka kosmyków o bardziej pirackim duchu cichcem umknęło z uwięzi, ale skryły się w cieniu kapelusza, który przez chwilę próbował chwiać się ryzykownie, nim cztery szpile rozmiaru szewskich szydeł przekonały go, że bunt jest poza dyskusją. Wreszcie, zdyszany pirat wygładził zmięte w boju mankiety płaszcza i posłał swojemu odbiciu wściekłe spojrzenie. No? Jeszcze coś zamierzało wzniecić rebelię?

Tym razem, szatański agent w lustrze wyglądał... prawie że cywilizowanie, ocenił Jack, marszcząc nos z niesmakiem. Wręcz przyzwoicie... dopóki nie dostrzegło się spojrzenia. Przechylił głowę, a lustrzany szatan powtórzył ruch, kryjąc w mroku pod rondem pół ludzkie oczy, pół diable ślepia, w których żarze wyzwanie przetapiało się w pokusę, drwiącą i nieodpartą. „Tej nocy będzie trzeba wielu pokus”, zdawał się mówić migotliwy uśmiech diabła.

Bez obaw, pokusy i obietnice to niewyczerpany towar, Jack mrugnął porozumiewawczo do lustra. A skoro mowa o rzeczach niewyczerpanych, pora coś zrobić z terpentyną... Po kolejnej chwili grzebania w worku wydobył szklany flakonik. Uważnie obejrzał zawartość pod światło, po czym zerwał lakowy korek.

***

Tafla zatoki migotała jak płynne złoto, roztopione słońcem prawie dotykającym już horyzontu. W porcie gęstwa masztów i lin odcinała się gmatwaniną czarnych kresek, przesiewając ostatnie tego dnia promienie. Światło ześlizgiwało się z bander na topach, portowych dźwigów, czupryn palm, kominów, mansardowych okienek, kalenic i jednej postaci usadowionej na stosunkowo płaskim, zachodnim fragmencie dachu oberży.

Dach był najwyższy w w promieniu blisko setki jardów i wygodnie złączony z dziesięcioma kolejnymi, coraz niższymi, albo prawie trzydziestoma, jeśli nie liczyć jednego czy dwóch skoków nad wąskimi zaułkami. Ta trzydziestka oferowała szeroki asortyment zejść na podwórza, dziedzińce i uliczki, z czego co najmniej połowa umożliwiała nie tylko zeskok, ale i wspinaczkę z powrotem. Tak, Port-au-Prince był pięknym miejscem dla kotów i piratów.

Jack Sparrow oderwał się od krytycznego ważenia wątpliwych przewag szerokich - i wyraźnie obluzowanych - gontów na warsztacie bednarskim po lewej nad zbrązowiałą strzechą obory na wprost i spojrzał na daleki, rozjarzony horyzont. Jeszcze za wcześnie, za dużo światła... Ale mrok zapadnie szybko, już teraz zatapiał wąskie uliczki jak fala przypływu.

A miał co zatapiać. Od ostatniego razu... to już tak dawno? ...w porcie przybyło doków, domy i pola odepchnęły las, forty strzegące zatoki jaśniały nowym kamieniem, a co niektóre rezydencje wyraźnie próbowały dogonić rozmiarem siedzibę gubernatorską. Jack odwrócił się i zajrzał do worka starannie zaklinowanego między wystającą belką a kominem. Stajnie stajniami, ale trzeba przyznać, że Jego Oświecona Nieostrożność De Villiers miał też pięknie utrzymane sady, stwierdził pirat, oglądając sporą pomarańczę.

Wbił sztylet w grubą skórkę, znieruchomiał i przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując. Potem schylił się i wyciągnął szyję, wyglądając za krawędź dachu. Skrzypnięcie drzwi było ledwo słyszalne, ale następujące po nim kroki - coraz mniej ostrożne - a potem stuki i szurnięcia były już głośniejsze. Na koniec całkiem wyraźnie dało się słyszeć dość skonfudowane „Ki czort...”.

Jack oblizał zalane sokiem palce i pokiwał głową, kwitując zakład, który wygrał sam ze sobą. Oberżysta nie wytrzymał nawet do zachodu słońca, ale wyraźnie spodziewał się pokoju zaledwie chwilowo opuszczonego, nie opustoszałego. Ciekawe jak prędko do niego dotrze, o ile już nie dotarło, że nie znajdzie i - więcej nie zobaczy - nie tylko złota, ale i złotosiejnego gościa. Oraz widelca i szklanego pucharka. I świecznika, całkiem zgrabnego. Szkoda, że rama lustra była szersza od okiennej...

Ostatnie ogniste błyski zatonęły w wodzie, z chmur spełzał złotawoczerwony blask. Noc zapowiadała się pogodnie. Jack wstał, wrzucił pomarańczowe skórki do komina, przeciągnął się i poprawił klamrę spinającą czarny pendent szpady. Czarny puch na kapeluszu zadrżał w wieczornej bryzie, gdy pirat rozejrzał się po dachach, ulicach i placach.

Pora komuś pokazać nieco prawdziwego piractwa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Jego Ekscelencja z królewskiej łaski gubernator Port-au-Prince, Monsieur Guillaume De Villiers, szedł korytarzem w kierunku prywatnego gabinetu, ziewając i przecierając piekące oczy. Gubernatorski plan dnia nie przewidywał dziś żadnego oficjalnego balu - ani przyjęcia, ani kolacji, ani bankietu, ani wieczoru karcianego, ani, chwałaż Ci Panie na wysokościach, podwieczorku tańcującego - rzadkie szczęście, będące wynikiem trwającej od tygodnia nieobecności Madame De Villiers, która bawiła w gościnie u siostry i, jak można było liczyć, miała tam zabawić jeszcze czas jakiś, niezależnie od zdania siostry. Tym niemniej, gubernatorskie dni były długie, a po ostatnich sztormach stały się jakoś dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek. _Lucecita_ nie była jedynym statkiem, który w zeszłych tygodniach i miesiącach spóźnił się, o ile w ogóle dotarł, na francuskie wybrzeże. Starczyło do tego dołożyć co najmniej równą sumę statków, które z niego wypłynęły, po czym słuch po nich zaginął i nagle miasto zdawało składać się wyłącznie z nieprzebranych rzesz kupców, armatorów i oficjeli, którzy wydawali się uważać, że Jego Ekscelencja przedstawiciel Korony osobiście odpowiada za wyjątkowo burzliwe lato. A przynajmniej, że lepiej nadaje się do obwiniania i stawiania żądań niż niebiosa i morze, deprymująco niewzruszone wobec dowolnie prześwietnych tytułów, fortun, znajomości i pokrewieństw.

Nic zatem dziwnego, że gdy słońce skryło się za horyzontem, a ostatni promieniujący urażoną godnością i znakomitymi koneksjami interesant zniknął za bramą pałacu, Jego Ekscelencja kazał czym prędzej tę bramę - i wszystkie kolejne drzwi - zatrzasnąć i zaryglować, po czym porwał najbliższą świecę i niecierpliwie odplątując fular ruszył do prywatnych apartamentów. Służba, nieomylnie wyczuwając pański nastrój, jak jeden mąż i jedna dziewka okazała się mieć jakieś pilne zajęcia zupełnie gdzie indziej, więc gubernator przemierzał opustoszałe korytarze, mimo gęstniejącego mroku błogo kojące po nieskończonych godzinach wypełnionych hałaśliwym tłumem. Na biurku niewątpliwie czekała jeszcze sterta korespondencji, raportów i oficjalnych not, ale aktualnie absolutne pierwszeństwo miała lampka koniaku, duża.

Otwarłszy drzwi, zatrzymał się na progu i zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Michel zostawił tylko jedną świecę, w dodatku nie na biurku? Stary lokaj robił się coraz bardziej roztargniony... Gubernator pokręcił głową, podszedł do stolika pod ścianą i włożył przyniesioną świecę w wolne miejsce na świeczniku. Pociągnął nosem; mroczny pokój wypełniała ciężka woń... róż? Okno gabinetu wychodziło na ogród, ale gubernator przysiągłby, że jeszcze wczoraj nie było pod nim żadnych kwiatów, a na pewno nie takich, które pięły się do pierwszego piętra. Ogrodnik nie powiadomił go o jakimś najnowszym pomyśle Cordelii? Nic nie wspominała przed wyjazdem.

Zapalona świeca i ta, z którą przyszedł, nie były jedynymi tkwiącymi w świeczniku, ale pozostałe były zgaszone, zauważył gubernator z irytacją. Gdzie te szczypce do knotów, jeszcze rano tu leżały... a w tym przeklętym półmroku nie sposób się ani dzwonka na służbę domacać. Wyjął jedną ze świec i zbliżył do płomienia.

– Nie psuj nastroju, _Señor_.

De Villiers drgnął, upuścił świecę i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Zmrok za oknem był już niewiele jaśniejszy od wnętrza gabinetu, wciąż jednak na tle okna czarnym kontrastem odcinał się szeroki kształt fotela za biurkiem. Gubernator wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy, jak się zdało, fragment oparcia oderwał się od reszty i przechylił, a nad jego krawędzią coś zakołysało się, zafalowało dziwnie znajomym, zwiewnym ruchem. Pióro, sute strusie pierze na kapeluszu, zgadł osłupiały De Villiers.

– Mógłbyś zostawić nieco ciekawszej lektury, Señor, jeśli każesz na siebie czekać. – Francuskie słowa, rozciągnięte jak na kowadle kastylijskiego płatnerza, brzmiały dziwacznie, ostro. Choć sam głos nie był ostry, przywodził na myśl rozleniwionego ciepłem, nieco rozbawionego... ale jednak tygrysa. Coś jasnego zamajaczyło na tle fotela i ciemniejącego nieba, po czym z szelestem dołączyło do sterty papieru na biurku.

De Villiers drgnął i przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu. – Stra...! – chrypnął słabo. Wyschłe nagle gardło nie na wiele się zdało.

– Rżną w faraona, w drewutni – głos poinformował uprzejmie. – _El Comandante_ wygrywa, więc przewiduję jeszcze parę rozdań.

De Villiers odchrząknął i cofnął się o krok, potem drugi i trzeci, wpatrując w majaczący w mroku kolejny jasny kształt. Obcy przechylał kartkę do światła świec, zdał sobie sprawę gubernator. Drzwi były blisko, wyciągnął rękę za siebie... i spotniałe palce natrafiły na klamkę. Nie szczęknęła, Michel naoliwił, dorzuci się staremu liwra na niedzielę, tylko wyjść stąd...

Klamka nie szczęknęła, za to szczęknął odwodzony kurek. De Villiers skamieniał.

– _Señor..._ – Westchnienie było wręcz arcydziełem ciężko pokrzywdzonej świętej cierpliwości, streszczającym więcej boleściwego wyrzutu, niż osobisty spowiednik hiszpańskiego króla zdołałby wykrzesać przez rok.

Zmierzch za oknem zdążył już zmienić się w noc i wątły blask dwóch świec pozwalał teraz wyraźniej dostrzec zarys sylwetki na fotelu i buty oparte o blat, a wyżej lufę pistoletu.

– Z klamką w krzyżu pewnie niewygodnie. Dlaczego się nie rozgościsz, _Señor_? – Lufa wskazała sofę pod ścianą i wróciła do poprzedniego położenia, zanim gubernator zdążył drgnąć. Za to poczuł niespodziewany przypływ złości. To był w końcu jego własny gabinet, u diabła!

– Strzelaj, tym bardziej nie zdążysz uciec! – warknął.

– Może. Ale chyba marna satysfakcja, oglądać to z zaświatów?

– Nie musisz trafić – De Villiers rzucił z roztargnieniem, zaprzątnięty głównie myślą o drzwiach. Był prawie pewien, że solidne deski powinny zatrzymać małą kulę, o ile on sam zdąży się znaleźć po właściwej stronie.

Pióro zafalowało znowu, gdy obcy przechylił głowę i cmoknął, demonstracyjnie namyślając się nad słowami gubernatora. – Jakieś pięć sążni dystansu i z pół sążnia od świec... Słusznie, _Señor_ , lepiej sprawdzić wpierw na trudniejszym celu.

Lufa poderwała się i zatoczyła łuk. Gubernator drgnął nerwowo, słysząc suchy trzask... pustej panewki. I skamieniał znowu, z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w ewidentnego wariata.

Wariat wyciągnął z powrotem pistolet spod ronda własnego kapelusza i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. – W ten sposób się nie chybia, oszczędza proch – wyliczył z satysfakcją – i nie trzeba czyścić. – Rzucił broń na biurko i poprawił skrzyżowane na blacie nogi. Coś zgrzytnęło i zabrzęczało. Ten barbarzyńca miał ostrogi?! De Villiers zamrugał. Dziwne, ale nagle miał wrażenie, że obcy wpatruje się w niego uważniej, niż przed „strzałem”.

– Co mnie teraz powstrzyma przed wezwaniem straży? – wytknął gubernator.

Tym razem kapelusz przechylił się wręcz kokieteryjnie. – Właśnie, _Señor_ , co cię powstrzymuje?

No nie, dość już dzisiaj czasu straconego na durniów. De Villiers z irytacją odwrócił się do dzwonka na służbę.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mieć świadków? _El Gobernador_?

De Villiers, sam nie wiedząc czemu, zastygł z ręką w pół drogi do jedwabnego sznura. Może przez ostatnie słowo, wypowiedziane z dziwnym naciskiem. Zerknął w stronę biurka. – Właściwie coś za jeden? – zapytał.

Prawa ręka obcego musnęła szerokie rondo. Na palcach coś zamigotało. – _Capitán_ Jaime Gorrión de Velanegra y Calaveralegre! – oświadczył głos. – Do usług, _Señor_. No, metaforycznie. – Ręka machnęła, rozwiewając ostatnie słowa jakby były dymem.

Gubernator zamrugał znowu, nieco ogłuszony. – I czego chcesz, e... Gorrión?

– _Capitán_ Gorrión – głos podkreślił z naciskiem. – Ja, _Señor_? To ty czegoś chcesz.

De Villiers wytrzeszczył oczy. – A czegóż ja mogę...!

– O, _Señor_ – przerwał _El Capitán_. – To jest kwestia do dyskusji! Prawie dwa lata temu twoje życzenie miało cztery kopyta, a teraz?

De Villiers zesztywniał, czując nagle lód w żyłach. Dwa lata...

Coś zaszeleściło, lądując na krawędzi biurka. Gubernator zawahał się, wyjął ze świecznika zapaloną świecę i przemagając opór drżących nieco nóg podszedł bliżej. Przez chwilę, bez słowa, przyglądał się nieprzyjemnie znajomej kaligrafii. Który to już list, czwarty? Popiół z poprzednich dawno oczywiście rozwiał wiatr, ale z każdym następnym De Villiersa brała coraz większa chęć, by tym razem podpalić sztywną kartę jeszcze przed przeczytaniem. W szufladzie powinno być lusterko, przypomniał sobie, machinalnie sięgając po list.

Błysnął metal i sztych wąskiej klingi przycisnął papier do blatu. Gubernator cofnął rękę jak oparzony i szybko uniósł wzrok.

– Teraz chyba raczej wolałbyś, powiedzmy, nigdy nie dostać możliwości tamtego życzenia. – W świetle świecy ciemne oczy Hiszpana zdawały się ogromne i wpatrywały z niepokojącą, nieporuszoną uwagą.

Gubernator poczuł się zdecydowanie nieswojo, więc pokrył to warknięciem: – Co to jest? Czym niby chcesz mi grozić? I dlaczego zakładasz, że stąd cało wyjdziesz?

– _Madre de Dios_! – jęknął Gorrión. – Grozić, ja? Dwakroć już potraktowany, nie, pokrzywdzony! ...zapowiedzią uszczerbku z waści strony? Gdzie się podziała francuska kurtuazja, _Señor_? Pięknie witają skromnego posłańca, zanim jeszcze zdążył przekazać pozdrowienia.

De Villiers, znów czując, że przestaje rozumieć cokolwiek, wyłowił pierwsze z brzegu słowo. – Pozdrowienia...?

– Jego Ekscelencja, _Gobernador_ Don Manuel Escriva _et caetera, et caetera_ y Torres – migocząca pierścieniami ręka musnęła rondo, ni to w ukłonie, ni w salucie – śle wyrazy sąsiedzkiej troski i zapewnienia o pilnej uwadze, jaką Jego Ekscelencja zechciał poświęcić kłopotom Waszej Ekscelencji. – Strusie pierze zafalowało znowu, gdy kapelusz przechylił się wdzięcznie. Cal niżej, i ukłon mógłby nawet ujść za uprzejmy.

De Villiers tym razem dla odmiany poczuł, jakby nagle stanął przy piekarnianym piecu. Jeszcze tylko przeklętych Hiszpanów brakowało w tym kotle, jakby nie dość było tysiąca podejrzliwych oczu i uszu dalekiego _Le Roi_ z jednej strony i wyrachowanych angielskich pijawek z drugiej. Co gorsza, Santo Domingo było o cały ocean bliżej niż Londyn i Paryż, co oznaczało mniej czasu...

– Nie sądzę, aby mój skromny spłachetek _La Belle France_ był godny uwagi i cennego czasu Don Escrivy, eee... kapitanie – powiedział słabo.

– A biegające po powierzonym Jego Ekscelencji spłachetku _La Bella España_ indyjskie konie i angielscy agenci?

De Villiers przypomniał sobie o wytęsknionej lampce koniaku. Na pewno uspokoiłaby serce próbujące mu właśnie uciec gardłem. Odetchnął i policzył do pięciu. – I co to wszystko ma wspólnego ze mną? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Poza tym listem? – Ostrze szpady z szelestem przesunęło się tam i z powrotem po wciąż leżącym na blacie arkuszu. – Na przykład to, że statek, który przywiózł te wszystkie egzotyczne stworzenia, stoi właśnie u wybrzeży otoczonych łaskawą choć, jak pozwolę sobie zauważyć, _Señor_ , nieco nieuważną opieką Waszej Ekscelencji.

Gubernator zacisnął zęby. – Nawet jeśli to prawda, to mówisz mi właśnie, że przekroczyliście granicę. Skąd inaczej byście wiedzieli?

Hiszpan wywrócił oczy ku niebu, a raczej ku kapeluszowi, i patetycznie chwycił się za pierś, a raczej za bujny feston bielejącej w półmroku koronki. Buchnęła fala różanej woni, która bez wątpienia musiała wybić moskity w promieniu trzydziestu jardów. – _Señor_ , ranisz mnie podejrzeniami! – oświadczył dramatycznie. Jednak jego następne słowa brzmiały już bardziej rzeczowo. – Otóż wystaw sobie, _Señor_ , drugi tydzień mija, odkąd bryg należący do znanej ci niezawodnie brytyjskiej Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej miał przykrą przeprawę ze sztormem i jeszcze przykrzejsze spotkanie z rafą, po czym rzucił kotwicę w zatoczce na północnym wybrzeżu waszmości, jak mówisz, spłachetka. – Klinga szpady skinęła w kierunku wiszącej na najbliższej ścianie mapy Hispanioli, ledwo widocznej poza kręgiem blasku świecy.

De Villiers odchrząknął. – Nadal nie widzę powodu, by nachodzić mnie w taki sposób, kapitanie – powiedział z godnością. – Istnieją, eee, dyplomatyczne kanały, a o szczerości waszych intencji lepiej świadczyłby biały dzień.

– Cóż, _Señor_. – Gorrión pokręcił głową w teatralnym zatroskaniu. – Nie w wypadku, gdy wzmiankowany bryg wiózł wysoce, ehem, _undiplomático_ ładunek, który białego dnia oglądać nie powinien. Nie wątpię, _Señor_ , że docenisz naszą dbałość o dyskrecję.

De Villiers uniósł brew. – Wiózł?

– Ładunek, jak zostaliśmy poinformowani, znalazł się na brzegu, ponoć celem rozprostowania kości po przeprawie przez dwa oceany. Rozprostował aż za dobrze, bo znienacka poczuł zew wolności i dał w długą, tak się składa, że na wschód. A może to był zew hiszpańskich stajni? – Szeroki uśmiech Gorrióna był wcieloną niewinnością. – Sam widzisz, _Señor_ , jak mogliśmy odmówić azylu!

– Poinformowani? – gubernator powtórzył sucho.

– _Les ingles..._ – Kapitan cmoknął z niesmakiem. – Za grosz zrozumienia dla słodkiej wolności i ani krztyny szacunku dla cudzych granic...

– O, nie wątpię, że w tej ostatniej kwestii znaleźli z wami porozumienie – zgrzytnął De Villiers.

– A na domiar wszystkiego niedostatek manier – ciągnął Gorrión, jakby nie zauważając wtrącenia. – Mieli czelność zażądać z powrotem cośmy pochwycili, uwierzyłbyś, _Señor_? Cóż, gdy tymczasem sami znaleźli się pochwyceni i należycie wypytani, w szczególności niejaki _Señor_ Anderson. – Hiszpan przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w gubernatora wyczekująco.

De Villiers wzruszył ramionami, głównie po to, żeby ukryć nerwowy dreszcz, jaki go przebiegł na dźwięk nazwiska agenta. – I jak, powiedział co?

– Śpiewa jak kanarek! – zapewnił Gorrión radośnie. – Jego Ekscelencja Don Escriva jest zachwycony, to jest, nadzwyczaj zatroskany. Nie godzi się zostawić naszego _amigo_ De Villiersa w potrzebie, tak powiedział.

Gubernator miał tego dość. – Nie godzi się nie przyłączyć do cudzego szantażu, gdy intratny, chciałeś powiedzieć – syknął. – A może Anderson jeszcze nie dośpiewał do tego punktu? Myśleliście, że możecie powiedzieć „Tańczysz jak zagramy, _amigo_ De Villiers, albo twój _Le Roi_ się dowie co za interesy za jego plecami prowadzisz z _les ingles_ ”? No toście się przeliczyli, _caballeros_ , nie wpadliście na to pierwsi. Co więcej możecie, _Capitán_?

Gorrión pozwolił ciszy się przeciągnąć. – Pomóc – powiedział w końcu, tym razem bez uśmiechu. I bez „ _Señor_ ”. – _La España_ mówi co następuje: masz na swoich wodach intruza i masz czas. Wykorzystaj dobrze ten czas, a _La España_ przyrzeka milczeć.

De Villiers wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. – W tak niedyplomatycznych okolicznościach nie zdziwi cię, że poślę do diabła kurtuazję i zapytam: co mi z waszych przyrzeczeń?

Gorrión wydał westchnienie ciężko doświadczanej cierpliwości. – Mógłbym odpowiedzieć, że nic poza nadzieją, ale spróbuj dla odmiany dostrzec szansę zamiast zagrożenia, _Gobernador_. – Spojrzał na mapę na ścianie. – Niepotrzebna nam ani Kompania na wyspie, ani zatarg z Wersalem. A co do szantażu... – Zerknął kątem oka na De Villiersa. – Czy nie powiedziałem „intruza”? Gdy wyślesz pomoc brygowi znalezionemu u twoich brzegów, żądając zarazem od Kompanii oficjalnych wyjaśnień skąd się tam wziął, jaką wartość będą miały ich insynuacje? – Sztych szpady oparł się znowu o list na blacie. Gorrión przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jak klinga _schiavony_ odbija blask świec, po czym podniósł wzrok i przymrużył oko. – Słowa to obosieczna broń.

De Villiers parsknął z irytacją. – Ale nie przeciw piratom, więc wolicie pozbyć się Kompanii, nie zbliżając sami do Tortugi, co? I oczywiście zatrzymując sobie Andersona i kogo tam jeszcze macie, na przyszłość. A co jeśli ja zatrzymam ciebie, kapitanie?

Hiszpan odsłonił zęby w drapieżnym i zaskakująco błyszczącym uśmiechu. – _Gobernador_ , przecież mnie tu wcale nie ma. Don Escriva zapyta tylko „Jaki Gorrión?”. Ale więcej ofert nie będzie.

Gubernator się zawahał. – A... koń?

Gorrión uniósł brwi w uprzejmie pytającym wyrazie. – Jaki koń, _Señor_?

No tak. De Villiers westchnął z rezygnacją i przypomniał sobie o koniaku. Cofnął się i włożył trzymaną do tej pory świecę do świecznika, zapalając przedtem pozostałe, po czym sięgnął do stojącego obok kredensu. Odwrócił się z pełną szklanką w ręce. – Kiedy ich schwy...?

Urwał i zastygł. Potem omiótł wzrokiem gabinet, cienie w kątach, masyw biurka, firany poruszane słabym wiatrem... Był w pokoju sam.

Szarpnął za sznur dzwonka, omal go nie obrywając. – Michel!!! – wrzasnął, rzucając się do okna. – Straż!!!

Ogród trwał, cichy i ciemny, w słabym lśnieniu ledwo zaczynającego tej nocy przyrastać księżyca. Drzwi do gabinetu skrzypnęły.

– _Monsieur...?_

– Michel, poślij kogoś, niech obudzi tych durniów ze straży, mają przeszukać ogród, migiem! I... czekaj... – Gubernator odetchnął i przetarł twarz drżącą ręką. Łyknął ze ściskanej wciąż szklanki i nieco się uspokoił. – Poślij do portu, to pilne. Uszanowanie dla admirała Leforge, i prośba o cokolwiek liczącego powyżej pięćdziesięciu dział i zdolnego wyjść z portu przed świtem, na północ. Niech czekają na szczegółowe rozkazy.

– Natychmiast, _monsieur_.

– Czekaj... – De Villiers podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na wciąż leżący tam arkusz zapisany lustrzanym pismem. Zacisnął zęby i z hukiem postawił szklankę, aż zawartość chlapnęła na papier.

– Kolejnego umyślnego do garnizonu żandarmerii – powiedział. – Niech poślą patrole do miasta. Mają znaleźć... pewnego Hiszpana.

Podniósł arkusz i przyjrzał mu się, po czym przedarł na pół, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze...

– Skoro nie jesteś potrzebny Don Escrivie, _Capitán_ – syknął pod nosem – tym lepiej. Ja też mogę mieć parę pytań.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Stojący przed barem żandarm wyraźnie próbował zamaskować zniechęcenie srogim marsem, ale i tak wyglądał jakby uważał, że nie powinien się tu zjawiać w innym celu niż picie, szczególnie o tej porze.

Oberżysta nigdy wcześniej nie był z władzą równie zgodnego zdania.

– Hiszpan? – powtórzył, zerkając na stojących za żandarmem dwóch gwardzistów zbrojnych w muszkiety. – Przedwczoraj paru miałem, żeby ich pomór i zaraza, trzy kufle stłukli. Z _Luceci..._ z _Santa Lucii_ ich przyniosło.

Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy nie dorzucić czegoś o zagrożonym dobytku uczciwych, ciężko pracujących obywateli, ale uznał, że nigdy nie opłaca się kusić licha i znudzonych żandarmów. Jeszcze zechcą obejrzeć ten zagrożony dobytek, a tamte dwie chrzczone beczki w piwnicy tuż przy drzwiach stoją... Ejże, szwagier, co od tygodnia dopomina się o czterdzieści liwrów za beczkę, tę samą co się później rozmnożyła w te dwie, nie napomykał czasem, że go jeden winiarz Italianiec wygryzł z dostaw do gubernatorskiej kuchni? Może jeszcze się oszczędzi te czterdzieści liwrów albo i kolejną beczkę... Oberżysta pochylił się nad blatem i konspiracyjnie rozejrzał, zanim znowu spojrzał na żandarma.

– Hiszpanem nie służę – zakomunikował szeptem słyszalnym na ulicy – ale uważacie, poruczniku...

– Sierżancie.

– O, już niedługo, z pewnością. Bo uważacie, poruczniku, plącze się taki jeden mocno podejrzany Holender...

Ale żandarm już się odwracał, machnąwszy ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką. Dwóch zbrojnych pośpiesznie ruszyło za nim i wszyscy trzej zniknęli za drzwiami, wyraźnie gnani wyłącznie myślą o koszarach, w których już spali wszyscy poza nimi i pechowcami z nocnej roty.

***

Na drugim końcu miasta, w wąskim zaułku, Jack Sparrow oparł się o ścianę, walcząc z chęcią zerwania pierzastego kapelusza. Szerokoskrzydłe monstrum działało jak grotżagiel w mordewindzie i przez ostatni kwadrans dobitnie przypominało mu wszystkie zalety, jakie dla szanującego się pirata na kursie ucieczkowym przedstawia przyzwoity _tricorn_. Do tego ostrogi nie nadają się do wędrówek po elewacjach, przypomniał sobie, macając obite kolano. Szczęściem trawnik okazał się miękki.

Ostrożnie wyjrzał za węgieł i zerknął na szyld z wymalowanym kuflem. Z szeroko otwartych drzwi wylewało się światło i gwar, tawerna wciąż jeszcze się zapełniała. Kuszące gniazdko. Ale wróble nie przeżywają poza żółtodzioby wiek lecąc ku pierwszej pokusie. Jack usiadł na schodku, wyciągnął z kieszeni pomarańczę i obwąchał ją krytycznie. Trochę była niedojrzała, ale trudno wybierać po ciemku i w biegu.

Wypluwając pestki, przeczekał kilkunastu wchodzących i nielicznych opuszczających tawernę, kilka ryczanych coraz fałszywiej szant, jedno nieporozumienie uregulowane pięściami przed wejściem i wreszcie patrol żandarmerii. Trzech mundurowych z podziwu godną wprawą nie dostrzegło kolejnej bijatyki, która zresztą na ich widok nieco straciła na entuzjazmie, wpadło w rozświetlone drzwi i jeszcze prędzej wypadło z powrotem, ruszając ku kolejnej tawernie.

Jack odczekał jeszcze trzy szanty, po czym wysunął się z zaułka.

***

Emilio ponuro wpatrywał się w na pół opróżniony kufel. To już był trzeci i, jak poprzednie dwa, wciąż jakoś nie działał. A ściślej biorąc, narastające poczucie rozżalenia nad sobą nie było tym działaniem, jakiego Emilio oczekiwał. Francuska paplanina nie przestawała irytować, a nagabywania francuskich ladacznic tylko przypominały o pustoszejącej sakiewce. Może jednak wracać na łajbę i niech licho porwie starego razem z jego pretensjami, w takim sztormie jak w tamtą noc sam diabeł zgubiłby kurs...

_– ¡Noches, amigo! ¿Que pasó?_

Emilio poderwał głowę, kątem oka łowiąc połysk kawaleryjskich butów i srebrzystej gardy, zamrugał na widok eksplozji szafiru i złoconego szkarłatu, minął kłąb białej koronki i zaplecioną... zaplecioną??? ci _hidalgowie_... brodę, wreszcie zatrzymał wzrok na uśmiechu błyszczącym jak grzeszny sen menniczego królewskiego.

– E... _noches_... Don, eee... – zająknął się, niepewnie podnosząc z krzesła.

Przyjacielskie, wyduszające dech klepnięcie gwałtownie posadziło go z powrotem.

– _Teniente_ wystarczy. – Błyszczący _hidalgo_ machnął lekceważąco. – A dla ciebie w ogóle może być Jaime, _amigo_.

– Emilio Martí...

– _¡Mucho gusto, Emilio!_ – Teniente Jaime chwycił drugie krzesło, obejrzał się w stronę baru i wrzasnął coś po francusku. – Dobrze zobaczyć wreszcie przyzwoitą hiszpańską gębę między tymi żabojadami – oświadczył siadając. – Masz minę, jakby cię tu zostawili i odpłynęli. Jesteś z _Lucecity_?

– _La Doña Feliz_. Odpływamy jutro. – Emilio zerknął na butelkę, która razem z drugim kuflem pojawiła się na stole, i na Jaime, który właśnie oglądał się za odchodzącą od ich stołu dziewką z tacą.

 _Teniente_ odwrócił się z powrotem, znów szeroko uśmiechnął i odkorkował butelkę. – Mówiłeś coś, _amigo_?

Dwie godziny i półtorej butelki później Emilio był zdania, że życie jest piękne, francuskie wino świetne, Francuzki urocze, a nade wszystko, że nie masz przyjaciół nad hiszpańskich poruczników, a już z nikim się lepiej nie klnie na hiszpańskich kapitanów.

Po trzech godzinach i niesprecyzowanej liczbie butelek, Emilio błogo wsłuchiwał się w fałszywie wyśpiewywane na dwa głosy zalety hiszpańskich _señoritas_. Chwilami mgliście docierało do niego, że jeden z tych głosów jest jego własnym.

A potem był już tylko rozkołysany gwar i światło przesycone słodką wonią, nie wiedział, wina czy kwiatów, i trunek obejmujący go, szumiący jak morze, i stopione w jedno głosy, śmiechy, i stół który otwierał się pod nim pochłaniał go dryfował gdzieś w dal i jego głowa tak lekka coraz lżejsza którą... coraz trudniej było... unieść...

***

Słońce stało już wysoko na czystym niebie, obiecując pogodny dzień.

Za to kapitan Olivares był w nastroju zdecydowanie sztormowym. Przy jego potężnej tuszy, jaskrawopomarańczowy płaszcz i białe spodnie upodabniały go do ogromnego trzmiela, miotającego się gniewnie po pokładzie sterowym.

– Martínez już wrócił? – warknął w przelocie do pierwszego.

Serrano, pierwszy oficer, dla odmiany chudy jak szczapa, tego ranka słyszał to pytanie co najmniej po raz szósty. Nawet nie próbował biegać za kapitanem. Teraz ani nie podniósł głowy znad mapy, próbując skupić się na przeliczanym kursie. Przy Olivaresie było to raczej trudne...

– Nikt go dzisiaj nie widział, _Señor_ – odparł.

Zgrzyt zębów kapitana było prawie słychać. – Za cztery dni musimy już stać w Santo Domingo!

Serrano powstrzymał się przed uwagą, że to bardziej od pogody i humorów Neptuna zależy, niż od wyjścia z portu o świcie zamiast w południe. – Może go aresztowali? W dokach mówią, że żandarmeria szuka jakiegoś Hiszpana – powiedział.

Olivares zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obejrzał. – Żandarmeria? Kogo?

– Nie wiem, sami chyba nie wiedzą. Opisują go tylko.

– I co mówią?

– Że pachniał różami...

– Poważnie pytam, a tobie się na żarty zbiera! – rozzłościł się Olivares – Nie zawracaj mi głowy żandarmerią! Jak przez tego łajdaka nie podniesiemy kotwicy w ciągu godziny, to lepiej żeby mi się nie pokazywał, bo pożałuje, że nie wylądował raczej w tym aresz...

– Ahoj, na pokładzie!

Serrano, oparty o reling od strony portu, obejrzał się. Na głównym pokładzie też odwróciło się kilka głów.

Stojące na nabrzeżu indywiduum w wytartym płaszczu i z wypchanym workiem na ramieniu pomachało trzymanym w dłoni, sfatygowanym _tricornem_. Kapelusz najwyraźniej służył tylko do tego, bo absolutnie nie miał prawa utrzymać się na nieprawdopodobnej, nastroszonej grzywie. Włóczęga uśmiechnął się szeroko i, o dziwo, iskrząco. – Potrzebujecie sternika?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que pasó? - (hiszp.) Jak leci?  
> Mucho gusto - Miło mi.  
> Teniente - porucznik


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Santo Domingo, stwierdził Jack, niewiele się zmieniło od czasu, gdy widział je ostatnio. Port nadal był zatłoczony, malaga z rumem nadal hojnie płynęły w tawernach, a _señority_ nadal uwielbiały kolorowe mundury. Trochę żałował, że w Port-au-Prince nie było kiedy sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie wywarłaby jego szpada na Antoinette. I na Jeanne, i na Yvette, i Brigitte... Za to tutaj Inez, Elena, Dolores, Margarita i jeden Enrique docenili ją należycie.

Po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych w tawernach na łowieniu opowiadanych, szeptanych i wykrzykiwanych plotek czuł się nieco znudzony.

*

– Gonzalo, stary capie, gdzie cię nosiło! Siadaj, mam tu butelczynę, co prosi, żeby się nią zająć. Nie zaplątało ci się w kieszeni cygaro albo dwa?

– Od tygodnia podszewki wywracam i wytrzepuję okruchy. Ano, Mendez, chłopie, widzi mi się, że teraz moja kolej przyjdzie o cygara pytać... A jak mojego Ignacia spotkasz, to ani przy nim nie wspominaj tytoniu.

– Jeszczem go nie widział, a już trzeci dzień mija, jak _Lucecita_ w doku leży i suchą stępką świeci. Nie zgubili go chyba po drodze?

– Pognali, nie zgubili! Ano w sztormie pokrywę luku zerwało i tyle ją widzieli. Zanim załatali, łajba się wody nałykała. Ładownia, powiadają, wyglądała jak kocioł tabaczanej herbaty. Potem się okazało, że Ignacio miał pokrywy przywiązać. Zaklina się, że przywiązał, ale lina była stara. Tyle, że go choć do Santo Domingo dowieźli, złamanego peso nie zobaczył i jeszcze go kotem pożegnali, a hojnie. W porcie mówią, że i tak się tanio wywinął...

– To gdzie indziej będzie patrzył się zaciągnąć, jak wydobrzeje, co?

– Gdzie tam. „Nie gadaj mi więcej o morzu, ojciec”, powiedział. Co grosza zostało, to po starym Gómezie chce warsztat powroźniczy kupić i zapowiada, że _Lucecicie_ bodaj jednego sznurowadła nie sprzeda, choćby kapitan osobiście błagał.

*

– _Damn you_ , co mi tu dajesz, nie macie tu uczciwego _ale_? John, jak będzie po ichniejszemu „piwo”?

– Nie pamiętam, ale mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak tobie się przypomni, że mi wisisz dziesięć szylingów od poprzedniego portu.

*

– No i, uważasz, powiedział mi, że prędzej jego _Gorgonie_ grotmaszt fiołkami zakwitnie, niżby go miało znowu zanieść bliżej niż na sto mil od Jamajki. Niezdrowe wody dla ciężko pracującego pirata, tak powiedział.

– Ciszej, tu nie Tortuga. Czarny Ali? Zwykle to na sto mil wokół niego są niezdrowe wody.

– Były, ostatnio dla jednego indiamana koło Negrillo, co jak zobaczył _Gorgonę_ , to w pośpiechu zatoczkę z cieśniną pomylił, a że na masztach miał chyba każdy kawałek szmaty na pokładzie, to zanim się połapał, już siedział na mieliźnie. No i, Ali opowiadał, akuratnie jak się na _Gorgonie_ zabierali do roboty, żeby tamtych litościwie odciążyć, muszkiety ładowali, kordy czy w pochwach chodzą sprawdzali, miejsce w ładowni robili, patrzą, a tu zza cypla wychodzi krypa jak rzymska katedra.

– Taka złocona...?

– Taka wielka. I też z krzyżem na banderze, a Ali powiedział, że jak ją zobaczył, to sobie wszystkich znanych bogów i paciorki z dzieciństwa zaczął przypominać, bo _Gorgona_ by tamtej pod bukszprytem przeszła. No, może bez topów masztów. Na rufie stało _Dauntless_ , Ali gadał, że zapamiętał, bo to ostatnie co zobaczył, zanim mu się ciemno w oczach zrobiło.

– To nie słyszał, że w Port Royal liniowiec teraz mają?

– A jak miał słyszeć, kiedy przez ostatni rok wzdłuż Złotego Wybrzeża sprawdzał, czy faktycznie złote. Miesiąc będzie jak wrócił na Karaiby, gada, że miał dość niewolniczych łajb, bo to i łupić nieprzyjemnie, i profit mizerny. A skorośmy przy Port Royal, nie stamtąd żeś dopiero co wrócił, Ernesto? Prawda, co opowiadają, że Angliki flotę budują, jakby całe Antyle i jeszcze Meksyk mieli do pilnowania, a nie jedną wyspę?

– Wyspę jedną, a plantacji na niej jak łat na twoim psie. A indiamany Kompanii do niej ciągną jak pchły. Mają czego pilnować i budują flotę, a jakże. Jak portem przejdziesz, to gdzie się nie obejrzysz, od oficerów niebiesko. Jakem odpływał, akurat dzień wcześniej przyszedł nowy bryg. Chwalą się, że śmiglejszy od każdego pirata.

– To tylko patrzeć, jak jakiego _almirante_ Londyn przyśle? Ciekawość, ile by też był wart, jakby go pożyczyć i spytać, czy chcą z powrotem, he he!

– _Commodore_ , po ichniemu. Słyszałżem, że się ani na Londyn nie oglądają, jednego ze swoich awansować zamiarują, co piratów wiesza, aż się po tawernach śmieją, że więcej sznura do fortu idzie niż na pokłady. Przecie jednak Czarny Ali nie zadyndał, skoroście się później widzieli?

– Ano nie. Tamci, przy ich zanurzeniu, musieli ten cypel obchodzić jak wieloryb harpunnika, a _Gorgonie_ w międzyczasie wiatr poszczęścił. Ale i tak Ali gadał, że jak zobaczył jak się nad nim trzy pokłady furt otwierają, a z każdej osiemnastofuntówka wygląda, to pierwszy raz w życiu o emeryturze pomyślał. I to, uważasz, z nadzieją.

– To jednak obejrzał je tylko, dymu nie powąchał i cało uszedł?

– A tego bym nie powiedział. Widzi mi się, że będziem go teraz musieli nazywać Siwy Ali, he he!

*

– Nellie, kochana, nie masz igły z nitką? Zahaczyłam o gwóźdź.

– Mam coś lepszego, widzisz tego zezowatego koło drzwi? Handluje kieckami, twierdzi, że prosto z Londynu i Paryża.

– A ty go nie chcesz?

– Nic nie wiem o Paryżu, ale nie dalej jak rok temu tyłek odmrażałam na londyńskim bruku, a moja kuzynka jest szwaczką u jednej modystki w Port Royal, i powiem ci, że nawet te jego szmaty niebrzydkie, ale jedyne co mają londyńskiego to gorsety. Jak się kto w nie zmieści, to na pewno nie ja. A poza tym on chyba woli chude, na mnie ledwo spojrzał.

*

– Antonio, nalej co tam masz dobrego, ale szybko, zaraz muszę wracać!

– Patrzcie go, przypomniał sobie o szwagrze. A jużem myślał, że tu dla ciebie za niskie progi. Siadaj, Juan.

– Nieżeniatyś, to nie wiesz, jak ożenionemu do tawerny daleko, choćby za progiem była. A nie zostało ci co tam w garnku?

– Pałacowej kucharki chłop pyta, czy mu jeść dam? A znajdzie się, znajdzie. Carmencita takie _gazpacho_ pichci, a i na mnie nie całkiem krzywo popatruje, że kto wie, czy jeszcze długo nieżeniaty zostanę. Co tam u Felicii? Jak dzieciak?

– Zdrowy, a drze się za trzech, chyba go ochrzcimy po jakim wojennym patronie. Z Felicią wszystko już dobrze, aż za bardzo, wolę się jej dzisiaj pod ścierkę nie nawijać, ledwom się na chwilę wymknął.

– He he, a ja się dziwię, co cię przyniosło. Coś przeskrobał?

– A żebym to chociaż ja! Burza na wysokościach grzmi, a ty człowieku po grzbiecie zbierasz. _Doña_ pokojówce dwie najstarsze suknie obiecała, a pokojówka zaniedługo wesele wyprawić potrzebuje, za chorążego gwardii się wydaje. Sama gotuje tak, że nawet pies ostatnio nie chciał, ale chorąży młody i głupi. Ugodziły się z moją Felicią, jedna suknia za takie wesele, żeby za rok jeszcze wszyscy wspominali. No i akuratnie wczoraj, chłopak od dostawcy ryb mi opowiadał, Francuzi do handlowego portu zawinęli, mówił, że prawie do zmroku jedwab wyładowywali. A dzisiaj rano _Doña_ zaraz powóz kazała podstawiać i sam żem słyszał, jak stangretowi do kupca bławatnego polecała, a migiem. No to pokojówka cała w skowronkach, obie z Felicią do garderobianej pognały, oglądać, a mierzyć, a garderobianą o jakieś zaszewki czy insze cerowania błagać... A tu znienacka _Doña_ wraca, a zła jak kocica z nadepniętym ogonem, i pierwsze gdzie poszła, to do garderoby. No i powiem ci, Antonio, rychło nawet mole uciekły, a gdzie się i pokojówka, i moja Felicia, i nawet garderobiana ma wynosić, to chyba aż na folwarku było słychać. A potem _Doña_ złapała jakąś szmatkę i dalej do gabinetu pana, a zanim mu dała dojść do słowa, to nawet szczury w piwnicach wiedziały, że ona nie zamierza dziesiąty raz pokazywać się w tej samej mantylce, a taki czepek to sobie Don Escriva sam może nosić, bo w tym przeklętym klimacie wszystko żółknie w miesiąc. I że co ma znowu znaczyć embra... embaro... embarg... no, że brabanckiej koronki i lyońskiego jedwabiu w Santo Domingo sprzedawać nie wolno. Na to Don Escriva drzwi zamknął i powiada, że te, no, powody dyplomatyczne. I coś o targach, czy zatargach, i że to tamci zaczęli, ale to już cicho gadał.

– Aha. To jakżeś słyszał?

– A bo co, hę? Klamkę czyściłem. Mosiądz długo polerować trzeba, oho, jak długo. A żebyś wiedział, jak z takiej dziurki od klucza po uchu wieje, ale co zrobić, plamek dobrze trzeba szukać, z bliska patrzeć. A może i w gabinecie ciągnie, bo Don Escriva jeszcze coś o ochłodzeniu napomykał... Tylko nie wiem co to miało do Francuzów. Widzi mi się, jakby on też nie wiedział, bo coś o tym, no, oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia gadał.

*

– Och...! Niechżesz to licho, już drugi nóż w tym tygodniu. I to na czym, na suchej gałązce! Carmencita, nie masz jakiego kozika pod ręką? Ziół chciałam z pęczka urżnąć.

– Czekaj, Raquel. Ułomek za kaftan ci wpadł, widziałam, nie ruszaj się. Antonio powinien z tym kowalem pogadać, najlepiej tęgą pałą. Juanita z „Kotwicy i Korony” mi mówiła, że ich kucharce tasak też się w rękach rozleciał... No, mam, tu jest.

– Ten poprzedni przynajmniej na gnacie pękł... Został nam jeszcze choć jeden? Czego chichoczesz?

– Bo przyjdzie nam chyba Nellie prosić, ona zawsze nóż za podwiązką trzyma.

– Ehem, panie w potrzebie, słyszę? Pozwolę sobie zaoferować pomoc, co kosztować będzie zaledwie całusa. Bo trzeba wam wiedzieć, że...!

– Pablo, jak usłyszę jeszcze raz o tym sztylecie, coś to o nim opowiadał dzisiaj już siedmiu od rana, to jak Bóg na niebie, dostaniesz patelnią.

– Ale _señorita_ Carmencita jeszcze nie...!

– To ja jej mogę za ciebie, obie wersje, razem z tą, coś wczoraj po pijaku wygadał. Szybciej będzie. Że nie w Hawanie, tylko w Port Royal, i nie trzech zbójów, a jeden wojak, i nie napadli cię, tylkoś z nim pił, i nie ich hersztowi żeś świecidełko zabrał, tylkoś od Anglika w karty wygrał. Ani zełgać porządnie nie potrafisz, Pablo.

– Zełgać? Ja?! Wszystko prawda, żebym tak na miejscu skonał! Żebym więcej portu, psia jego mać, nie powąchał!

– A pewnie, skonałbyś dawno, jakby to prawda była! Żeś porucznikowi ichniej Armady przedstawił się piratem, a ten cię zamiast na stryczek, to do tawerny, nie tak gadałeś? I pierwszy to byłby raz, żeby ci się wygrać zdarzyło.

– Trudno było nie wygrać, jak on się na mnie więcej gapił niż w karty. I nawet mi przeczytał, co na głowni wybite. O, tu stoi „Brown”, a to małe niżej - „WT”.

*

– Miranda, wszelki duch...! Skądżeś się tu wzięła! Jak...!

– Z karawaną mułów, od samego Port-au-Prince, ciociu Raquel.

– Jakże to? A ten twój piękny Francuzik, nie miał to on łodzi?

– Ani mi nie wspominaj tego _hijo de puta_! Taki z niego Francuz, jak i ze mnie... Stryczek na niego w Hawanie czekał za dezercję, wydało się.

– Cichaj, dziecko, i język hamuj. Siadaj i mów, a po kolei, jak było.

– Ano było, że mi całą drogę opowiadał, jakiej to hacjendy ja panią będę, jak do Port-au-Prince dopłyniemy. A jakeśmy dopłynęli, to hacjenda czekała, a jakże. Buda w porcie, co w niej stare sieci trzymał! A i nie dziwota, większej nie potrzebował, bo i tak z tawerny ledwo wyłaził.

– A powtarzałam ci zawsze, że w tawernie lepiej grosz robić, jak tracić! Dlatego żeś wróciła?

– Po prawdzie, to nie od razu, ciociu... Niechby on pełną sieć co rano z morza wyciągnął, myślałam, postawiłabym stragan, dokupiła patelnię, może bym i tej hacjendy się kiedy doczekała. Cóż, kiedy temu kompani od kufla milsi byli niż ryby. A uwierzyłby we wszystko, co mu w wielkim sekrecie powiedzieć, a na boki czujnie przy tym zezować. Świtem by nie wypłynął, odkąd usłyszał, że czerwone słońce krew zwiastuje. A czyś kiedy, ciociu, widziała wschód zielony?! „Nie kłopocz pięknej główki” powiadał, „popłyniemy na Jamajkę, będziesz panią na plantacji.” Potem ktoś mu naopowiadał o Meksyku, że tam kopalnia na kopalni, drogi srebrnym kruszcem brukują, rzekami żywe srebro płynie. Przez dwa dni gadać o tym nie przestawał, a jak trzeciego zaczął łódź sposobić, oho, myślę sobie, źle to pachnie. Staremu _voudunowi_ , co rybakom pogodę wróżył, trzy tłuste kury dałam, żeby mu powiedział, że ma się wystrzegać angielskich statków, a do żywego srebra nie zbliżać, za to w morzu fortuna go czeka.

– I co, uwierzył?

– Jeszcze by nie! W złą godzinę... Przycichł, z Jamajki i Meksyku zrezygnował, a dwa dni później statek wielki do portu wchodzi, z liliami na banderze. Wtedym już francuską Armadę poznawała, ale za nim drugi ciągnął, z flagą wypłowiałą, a na niej jakiś znak trójrogaty ledwo majaczył. Jeden rybak, co za młodu we flocie służył, popatrzył i powiada, że to angielska Kompania. Zerkam na tego mojego, a ten stoi, na gębie się mieni i w tego Angielczyka się gapi. Coś tak zaniemówił, pytam, ale już mi coś szeptało, że trzy tłuste kury na zmarnowanie poszły. A ten chrypi, że Anglik ma na rufie napisane „Merkurio”... albo inaczej jakoś, nie pomnę. I że słyszał, jak kiedyś jeden zasuszony scholarus tak gadał na żywe srebro. No i na co mi to było, iść za chłopem, co czytać umie, wiadomo, że nic po takim!

– Ech, dziecko, na co ci było iść za chłopem, co prawi francuskie pochlebstwa. Miałaś dość nareszcie?

– A miałam. Jak go ostatni raz widziałam, łódź na wodę ściągał i przysięgał, że mnie złotem obsypie, jak z nim popłynę szukać jakiegoś El Dorado, gdzieś w dzikiej puszczy. I co teraz będzie, ciociu?

– No nie becz. Zawsze się dla jeszcze jednej dziewki w kuchni miejsce znajdzie. Antonio się posroży, brwi pomarszczy, wąsa poszarpie, ale cię przyjmie z powrotem, jak tylko się Carmencita w twojej intencji uśmiechnie.

*

Pora była wracać.

***

Na plaży wciąż dawało się rozpoznać wpół zatarte, nierówne kręgi czarnego popiołu po ogniskach. Jeśli świętej pamięci Felicita miała następczynię, nigdzie jej nie było widać, ale tu i ówdzie kręciły się kurczaki, a uwiązana do kołka koza ze znudzoną miną szczypała trawę. Z komina unosił się dym, a na piachu krzyżowały się dziesiątki śladów obutych i bosych stóp. Blisko tuzin łodzi zacumowanych do molo kołysał się na łagodnej fali przyboju; dwa mniejsze czółna leżały na brzegu. Miejsce zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na wymarłe.

Jack starannie przeliczył łodzie i kurczaki, z uwagą obejrzał kozę i w końcu, uznawszy, że więcej odwagi już nie zbierze, nacisnął mocniej kapelusz, nabrał powietrza i pchnął drzwi.

Oberża wydawała się gwarniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Jack zatrzymał się tuż za progiem, niepewny, czy lepiej wśliznąć się chyłkiem, czy wkroczyć szumnie, z trzaskiem obcasów, blaskiem uśmiechu i brzękiem wplecionych na nowo błyskotek. W rezultacie nie wyszło mu ani jedno, ani drugie. Wydawało się to jednak nie mieć znaczenia. Kilka najbliższych głów się podniosło albo odwróciło, kilka obojętnych spojrzeń prześliznęło się po piracie, po czym ludzie wrócili do swych kufli, talerzy i rozmów, zapominając o nim natychmiast. Jack rozejrzał się, po czym ruszył w stronę pustego stołu w najciemniejszym kącie. I zastygł w pół kroku, napotkawszy spojrzenie Jorgego za barem, wspartego ciężko o blat. Jack wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, który, czuł to, wypadł raczej desperacko, i cofnął o krok, wpadając na coś ciepłego, szerokiego i niepokojąco twardego.

– Ano patrzcie – zagrzmiało mu nad głową. – Dobrze tatko powtarzali, że cię tu jeszcze przyniesie, jeno poczekać.

Jack odskoczył i obejrzał się, zadzierając głowę. „Coś” okazało się piersią Jacinto, stojącego z siekierą na ramieniu, narąbanymi bierwionami pod pachą i bardzo białym uśmiechem na masywnej twarzy. Olbrzym obejrzał pirata od kapelusza po buty i z powrotem jak osobliwe znalezisko w sieci wyciągniętej z głębiny, po czym z łoskotem posłał niewiele mniejsze od Jacka naręcze drew pod ścianę. Siekiera została na miejscu, a Jacinto, cały czas uśmiechając się szeroko, chwycił pirata i obrócił go w stronę baru.

Jorge się nie uśmiechał. I nic nie mówił. Jack uprzytomnił sobie, że sam nie powiedział dotąd ani słowa. Otworzył usta, zawahał się między „Świetnie wyglądasz, stary!” a „Czekaliście? Wzruszyłeś mnie, brachu!”, ale ugryzł się w język.

Jorge po długiej chwili podniósł stojący przed nim kufel i nalał sobie. Z kuflem w ręce, nie spuszczając z pirata spojrzenia cięższego niż ręka na Jackowym ramieniu, wolno wyszedł zza baru. Wyraźnie utykał.

Jack spróbował bez odrywania wzroku od Jorgego przypomnieć sobie, w którym kierunku są najbliższe drzwi i jak daleko może być jego obcas od gołej Jacintowej kostki. Nie żeby to dawało wielką nadzieję.

– Jakbym kiedy chciał być przynętą, poszedłbym do jakiego rybaka – warknął Jorge po kolejnej długiej chwili. – Ale czuję, że bardziej mnie korci sprawdzić, co by się złapało na haczyk z nadzianym wróblem, Sparrow.

Huknął kuflem o stół, bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł. Ręka na ramieniu pirata złożyła mu nagle ultimatum nie do odrzucenia, pirackie kolana poddały się bez dyskusji i Jack klapnął na ławę za stołem. Jacinto roześmiał się, co brzmiało jakby kamienna lawina wypełniała jaskinię, przyjaźnie klepnął go w grzbiet, omal nie łamiąc kręgosłupa, i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na podwórze. Po chwili dobiegł stamtąd stuk siekiery i trzask drewna.

Jack złapał wyduszony mu z płuc dech, zamrugał załzawionymi oczami i spróbował się ostrożnie wyprostować. Po czym nagle zamrugał jeszcze raz, powęszył i spojrzał w dół, na blat. I już tak został, wpatrując się w pozostawiony przez Jorgego kufel. Wiało z niego czymś, co mogłoby być rumem, gdyby ktoś zdołał wycisnąć rum z pomarańczy wyrosłych z czystego pieprzu zamiast czarnej ziemi. Nalewki Jorgego, w liczbie paru tuzinów butelek rocznie, na okolicznych wyspach osiągały cenę w złocie trzykroć wyższą niż dwudziestoletnie wina ze starego kontynentu. A jednej odmiany Jorge nie sprzedawał nigdy i nikomu, za żadną cenę. Nieliczni przechwalający się, że mieli okazję sprawdzić, którym zresztą mało kto wierzył, przysięgali, że butelka, którą Jorge zatrzymuje dla siebie, zawiera trunek mocniejszy od angielskiego prochu, złocisty jak słońce nad horyzontem, a wonny jak piracka wolność.

Ze swojego zydla w przeciwnym kącie tawerny José od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się postaci znieruchomiałej za stołem. Szalony pirat gapił się w stojący przed nim kufel z miną zakochanego piętnastolatka. José z namysłem possał cybuch, po czym stęknął i dźwignął się ze stołka.

– Jak mnie następnym razem gdzie z tobą zamkną, wyfruwaj sam. Ja zostaję – oświadczył, siadając na ławie koło pirata.

Jack drgnął i otoczył kufel ramieniem, rzucając staremu spojrzenie z ukosa.

– Następnym razem nie daj się zamknąć – mruknął. – Co, nie podobało ci się w lesie?

José zachichotał rzężąco. – A jakże, pni jak masztów i kule gwiżdżą jak za starych czasów. Jeno moje gnaty już nie te...

– Ale je uniosłeś cało. A mnie się zdaje, że pamiętam jednego bosmana, co dobre trzydzieści lat temu w największej tawernie na Tortudze siadał za stołem, księgę werbunkową rozkładał, rum stawiał i powtarzał, że lepsza niepewna kula od pewnego stryczka. – Jack błysnął krzywym uśmiechem.

– Patrzcie go, będzie smarkacz staremu wypominał! – oburzył się José. – Cicho, smarkacz, mówię! Ledwo nad tamten stół sięgałeś. A względem unoszenia cało gnatów... – Podrapał się po siwej szczecinie i przeciągle cmoknął fajkę. – Względem moich gnatów, to je po pierwszej mili Jacinto na barana taszczył, a potem jeszcze i ojca podpierał, jak Jorgego jakiś ostatni zabłąkany ołów przeżegnał. O właśnie, a względem tych gwiżdżących kul, to żebyś wiedział, że ci moją fajkę w dług policzę! – José potrząsnął cybuchem. Tylko cybuchem, bo utrąconej główki brakowało.

Jack jęknął, pogrzebał w jednej z najbardziej przepaścistych kieszeni i rzucił na stół dużą fajkę z białej porcelany. Ostrogi nie były jedynym powodem, dla którego większość drogi w dół ogrodowej fasady gubernatorskiej rezydencji przebył w powietrzu i szybciej niż planował. Mocno przyczynił się też do tego fakt, że kieszenie, a nawet podszewka szafirowego płaszcza, były w powrotnej drodze znacząco bardziej wypchane niż wcześniej. Większości balastu - a także samego płaszcza, ostróg, butów, kapelusza i szpady - Jack pozbył się w Santo Domingo, ale fajkę zostawił. Była na niej wymalowana syrena wyjątkowo bujnej urody.

– Kiedy odpłynęli? – zapytał, przyglądając się jak stary z szerokim, bezzębnym uśmiechem ogląda fajkę.

– Ano z pięć dni... albo sześć, nie pomnę, przesiedzieli my w gąszczu jako te dziki. – José oparł się o ścianę i wsadził nowy cybuch do ust. – Stałem za tym, coby na wschód pociągnąć, z Hiszpanami tamci, gadałżem, nie będą chcieli zadzierać, a i Tortuga bliżej. Ale Jorge się klął, że ze swojego uciekał nie będzie, prędzej oberżę z dymem puści, a tamtym na łby zwali. Jacinto co świt się na jedną skałę przekradał, co z niej zatokę dało się dostrzec. Gadał, że na rafie gęsto od szalup z sondami, straży na ścieżkach jeszcze więcej, za to w obozie jakoś puściej. Pokazało się czemu, jak paru złapanych dezerterów przykładnie powiesili. Aż któregoś dnia Jacinto ledwo poszedł, zaraz wraca i powiada „Ojciec, to będziesz chciał zobaczyć”. No to pokuśtykalim obaj, na skałę się wdrapali, pod krzakiem przyczaili. Patrzym, a tam zaraz za rafą krypa stoi francuskimi liliami obwieszona i lufami z paru tuzinów furt się szczerzy. A pokład, wanty, reje zatłoczone jakby się abordażu spodziewali, ale więcej się oglądali na puste morze, niż na zatokę z Angielczykami. – José zarechotał.

– Cały czas puste? Prawie dwa tygodnie? – mruknął Jack, który w Tortudze wysłuchał opisów trzech albo czterech bitew i potyczek w co najmniej dwóch tuzinach wersji, opowiadanych przez, jak dotąd, dobre pół setki naocznych i absolutnie wiarygodnych świadków. Jedna z tych wersji, jak podejrzewał, mogła być mniej więcej prawdziwa: zawierała zaskakująco mało wystrzelonego prochu, tylko jedną piracka łajbę i ani słowa o łupach.

– Nie słyszelim więcej, żeby strzelali... – José w zadumie znowu poskrobał się po szczeciniastym policzku. – Jacinto gadał, że widywał ze skały rybackie maszty na horyzoncie, ale zaraz znikały. Ale znać, że były na nich oczy, co widziały dość, i języki, co potem w ruch poszły, bo nareszcie i któryś z pirackiej braci się pokazał. Jak policzyć wszystko, co teraz gadają – José machnął fajką w kierunku pozostałych stołów i zachichotał – to dziw, że sobie wzajem wiatru nie zabierali. Ale ja bym przysiągł, żem jeno _Meluzynę_ widział.

– Widział?

– A bo akuratnie w ten dzień trafiła, co Francuzi przypłynęli. – José zarechotał tym razem tak, że przez dobrą chwilę musiał potem łapać powietrze. – Ledwo tamci szalupę spuścili, a Angliki drugą, ledwo się nad rafą spotkali, a tu patrzym, tłok się robi, bo zza klifu drewniana ślicznotka na _Meluzyny_ dziobie się wychyla. A Francuzi, wystaw sobie, ani nie czekali, pełną burtą palnęli, choć jeszcze za daleko było, żeby donieść. Jeszcze dym nie opadł, jak Anglików bryg dołożył swoje, aż go na drugą burtę przechyliło. Patrzym dalej, _Meluzyna_ w hals się kładzie i tyle my ją widzieli.

Jack kiwnął głową. _Meluzyna_ , zgodnie uważana za najszybszą łajbę wśród zawijających na Tortugę, nosiła ledwo tuzin dział. A jej kapitan, Jeunét, aktualnie powtarzał każdemu kto chciał i nie chciał słuchać, że wziąłby w zatoczce Jorgego tłusty łup, gdyby nie jego francuski honor, zabraniający mu topić poddanych _Le Roi_. Rzecz oczywista, natychmiast zyskało mu to kpiące przezwisko _Le Corsaire d'Honneur_.

– A tamci co? – zapytał Jack.

– Widać gadania mieli dosyć, bo wszyscy wzięli się do przeciągania brygu przez rafę.

– I nie utknął?

– Ano wystaw sobie, że nie. Tylko szalupy zrzucili, aż na angielskim pokładzie może z pięciu poza sternikiem zostało, i za burtę posłali wszystko, czego nie potrzebowali na masztach. Sam żem widział, jak z rufowego okna kufer leciał. Migiem się zwinęli i już ich nie było. Na zachód odpłynęli pod wszystkimi płótnami, najprędzej jak tylko bryg nadążał. Jak my potem z sieciami sprawdzali, czy czego dobrego nie wyrzucili, to odkrylim, że w rafie prześwit zieje, aż może i z ładunkiem by przeszli. Widać w tamtą noc rafa im brzuch rozdarła, ale i oni kawał skały wyłamać musieli. Jorge przemyśliwuje, czyby nie nająć paru z łodziami i nie zrzucić głazów, zamknąć kanał. Zapowiada, że się po zatoce nic cięższego od żaglowej jolki nie będzie pętało, póki on żyw. I że nawet za rafą niczego poza Jolly Rogerem już więcej widzieć nie chce.

Jack objął dłońmi kufel i też oparł się o ścianę. – Nie zobaczy – mruknął.

***

Następnego dnia o świcie Jack owinął srebrno-mahoniowe siodło, strzemiona i uzdę starą derką, owiązał liną, po czym zarzuciwszy cały pakunek na ramię opuścił Hansową szopę i zszedł z góry na błotnisty szlak. A potem ruszył na wschód, aż do ścieżki odbijającej na południe, gdzie zagłębił się w las.

Nie zauważył postaci podążającej za nim jak oddalony cień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybrzeże Negrillo dzisiaj nosi nazwę Negril.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mapa.](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Pirates-Realm-169904147)

Dolina zdawała się drzemać, otulona mgłami kładącymi się na wzgórzach. Siąpiący od rana deszcz zamienił ścieżkę w grzęzawisko i zmącił wezbrany nurt strumyka. Jack przeszedł przez naprawiony mostek i rozejrzał się, ale między magazynami nie było żywego ducha.

Wrota stajni stały otworem, na oścież. Wewnątrz, w palenisku przy kowadle wciąż tlił się żar, więc Savo nie mógł odejść daleko. Może poszedł zajrzeć do wołów i szopy z wozem w lesie. Jack z ulgą złożył na ziemi pakunek, który po prawie dwóch dniach zdawał się cięższy z każdym krokiem, i podszedł do jedynej zajętej zagrody. Zajrzał nad krawędzią niskich drzwiczek, po czym odryglował je i otworzył.

Koń postawił wykręcone uszy i wyciągnął szyję, węsząc. Tym razem Jack był przygotowany. Wydobył z kieszeni jabłko i podstawił pod wyraźnie wyczekujący pysk.

– Niezły byłby z ciebie pirat, stary – mruknął. – Wiesz czego chcesz od życia.

I nagle zastygł, natrafiwszy wzrokiem na ceber służący za poidło. Powierzchnia wody odbijała okap nad wejściem i wrota stajni.

– To jest nas dwóch – dobiegło z tyłu.

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na Eddiego Majchra, opartego o framugę wrót. Przez długą chwilę milczeli obaj. Ciszę przerwał Jack.

– Więc Anderson spudłował – stwierdził. Wyszedł z zagrody na otwartą przestrzeń. – To czego chcesz? Nie mam więcej jabłek.

Majcher nie zareagował na kpinę. Przyglądał się piratowi spokojnie, spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

– Teraz najbardziej chcę wypruć komuś flaki – powiedział. – Twoje będą w sam raz.

Pistolet był wykluczony, tego Jack był pewien. Wilgoć przesycająca tego dnia powietrze zlepiła cienką warstwę prochu na panewce. Ale w stajni było ciepło, cieplej niż w lesie, przez który szedł. Czas, potrzebny był czas...

– Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? – zapytał.

Majcher przechylił głowę, wciąż nie spuszczając z Jacka sennego, zdało się, spojrzenia. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

– Anderson chybił tylko w połowie.

To rozwiązywało jeden problem. Brzydal Wessley nie podejdzie cicho z drugiej strony, już nigdy. Tym samym, Jack wiedział to nagle z lodowatą pewnością, Majcher naprawdę miał powód. A to czyniło sytuację gorszą, niż gdyby było ich nadal dwóch. Tym razem nie szło o złoto.

Jack rozłożył ręce i wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Popraw mnie jeśli nie nadążam, brachu, ale wobec tego nie powinieneś się raczej upomnieć o flaki Andersona?

Majcher przeciągnął się i oderwał od framugi.

– Nie muszę – wyjaśnił rzeczowo, wyciągając kord. – Wessley też nie chybił.

– Aha – stwierdził Jack, zerknąwszy na dwie stopy stali, wyraźnie utrzymanej lepiej od jego własnej klingi. Więc jednak coś rzeczywiście było w tej pochwie... Nie żeby kiedykolwiek był do tego stopnia ciekaw. – I to nie załatwia sprawy? – upewnił się na wszelki wypadek i raczej beznadziejnie.

Całkiem niespodziewanie Eddie się uśmiechnął, co jednak nie było przyjemnym widokiem. – Nic nie załatwi sprawy, bo Wessley nadal będzie gryzł piach. Ale ty też.

Cios spadł bez ostrzeżenia i, wbrew wcześniejszej zapowiedzi, celował w gardło. Nie dotarł tam jednak, zablokowany dobytą sekundę wcześniej klingą Jacka, który jednocześnie się obrócił o pół kroku, schodząc z linii uderzenia. Pierwsze ostrze z przenikliwym zgrzytem ześliznęło się z drugiego, a pirat odskoczył. Majcher ruszył za nim, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Jack cofał się dalej, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika i nieuważnie rejestrując tupnięcie zaniepokojonego konia. Analizował to, co mu powiedział atak.

Majcher był silniejszy. Niekoniecznie szybszy. Niekoniecznie też wolniejszy... Za to rzeczywiście wiedział czego chce. I nie spieszył się.

Niedobrze.

Z trzema pierwszymi punktami niewiele dało się zrobić. Z czwartym, szlag by to, jeszcze mniej. Cóż, nic nowego w pirackim życiu, jeśli się waży niewiele więcej od własnej broni... Czyli zostawał punkt piąty. Też nic nowego. Gdy nie ma szans, by przeciwnika zbić z nóg, pozostaje wytrącić go z równowagi. A gdy po jego stronie jest siła metalu, pozostają...

– Aż tak za nim byłeś? – rzucił Jack i postąpił w bok. Lepiej nie ryzykować, że skończy się stajnia za plecami.

– Nie twój przeklęty interes – odparł Majcher, wbrew treści tonem niezmiennie obojętnym. Mimo to, Jack odnotował rzeczoną treść jako małe zwycięstwo.

– Byłby zobowiązany, nie wątpię. A może nie? – Jack przechylił głowę. – Zawziąłby się na moje flaki, gdybyś to ty gryzł piach? A może wolałby nowy kapelusz... – Zaryzykował i uniósł klingę w dworskim salucie.

Tym razem oczy tamtego wyraźnie się zwęziły. Jack spiął się, oczekując kolejnego ataku. Niespodziewanie jednak Majcher zatrzymał się i oparł kord o ziemię.

– A może oszczędzisz mój czas i przyjdziesz tutaj, zamiast strzępić język? – zaproponował.

Jack też przystanął. – Skoro ci twój czas taki cenny, mogłeś nie zapuszczać korzeni w tym lesie, czekając aż wrócę. Zbytek troski. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Może byłem ciekaw, gdzie jest to bydlę i czy jeszcze będzie warte choć szylinga. – Majcher z demonstracyjnym lekceważeniem wbił sztych głębiej w grunt i obejrzał się na konia stojącego w drzwiach otwartej zagrody. Potem kiwnął głową w kierunku porzuconego na ziemi, owiniętego derką pakunku. – A tam co jest?

– Nie twój interes. – Jack wykrzywił się, przedrzeźniając i słowa, i lekceważenie, maskując narastający niepokój. Czuł, że traci kontrolę nad sytuacją, jeżeli kiedykolwiek ją miał. Przeciwnik, który zorientował się, że jest prowokowany, wytrącał mu broń. A jednak... świadomość nie jest tym samym, co wytrzymałość.

– Tak z ciekawości... – Jack przeciągnął słowa z udawanym namysłem. – Ile zapłacił Anderson?

Zyskało mu to tylko dość znudzone spojrzenie tamtego, ale nie liczył na więcej.

– Nie za mnie – dorzucił tym samym tym samym tonem, miał nadzieję, że irytująco niefrasobliwym. – Za Ryżego Hansa.

Tym razem Majcher mrugnął i wbił w niego ostrzejszy wzrok.

– Gwineę zaliczki? Dwie? Bo przecież nigdy się nie dowiedział, że winien wam i obiecaną resztę, co? Tyle, że za spartaczoną robotę.

Teraz już Majcher nie odrywał od niego zwężonych oczu, wciąż jednak milczał i ani drgnął. Jack cmoknął w kpiącym zatroskaniu.

– Powiedz, Anderson był tępszy niż sądziłem, czy tylko miał wyjątkowego pecha, biedaczysko? Szukał kogoś ze szpadą do wynajęcia i mózgiem, a nie zauważył, że gada tylko do szpady i koronek? Ale to by przecież nie miało znaczenia, gdybyś przy tym był, co? Więc Wessley musiał trafić na niego sam... – Jack starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku wrót. Każdy z magazynów miał po dwa muszkiety wewnątrz i po jednym dodatkowym, owiniętym w szmatę i wsuniętym pod strzechę nad tylną ścianą; wszystkie były sprawdzane co tydzień. Mostek na strumyku po wyciągnięciu ukrytego klina łamał się wpół pod czymkolwiek cięższym od psa. A wokół całej doliny gęsto było od sideł, wilczych dołów i sieci, przynoszących niezgorszy dochód w skórkach i piórach. Trzeba było tylko dwóch rzeczy: wydostać się ze stajni i skłonić prześladowcę, by pognał za nim nie patrząc pod nogi.

– Znaleźć ryżego złodzieja, odebrać co wziął, zamknąć mu gębę, proste, co? Niech zgadnę, dopiero jak Wessley nie znalazł przy Hansie niczego poza pchłami, zaświtało mu, że „zamknąć gębę” i „odebrać” załatwił w niewłaściwej kolejności? Stwierdził, że jednak cię potrzebuje i przyszedł z podwiniętym ogonem? – Jack wyszczerzył się drwiąco.

Majcher spojrzał na swój wciąż wbity w ziemię sztych. Uniósł broń, przyjrzał się klindze, po czym znad ostrza posłał ciężkie spojrzenie piratowi. – Za dużo gadasz.

– Chodź tu i ucisz mnie! – Jack ukłonił się zamaszyście, z maniackim błyskiem w oku.

Podziałało lepiej niż się spodziewał. Majcher nie tylko nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać podejrzliwego zerknięcia w górę i na boki. – W co ty grasz, Sparrow?

Jack przewrócił oczami. – Nie bój się, nic ci na łeb nie spadnie, chyba że nietoperze łajno... – Przerwał, udał, że właśnie dostrzega minę tamtego i dramatycznie westchnął. – Dlaczego nikt mi nigdy nie wierzy?

Od niechcenia przestąpił trzy kroki w bok, w głąb stajni, po czym zawrócił i przeszedł cztery z powrotem, zupełnym przypadkiem w kierunku wrót.

– Zdaje się, że Anderson miał jednak i trochę szczęścia. Bo zmieniłeś zdanie, co? Najpierw wyłożyłeś Wessleyowi, że prościej było zarżnąć agenta, zamiast tracić czas na jego zlecenia? Ale zanim go znaleźliście, od plotek huczała już cała wyspa. Dowiedziałeś się, że Hans mnie szukał i stwierdziłeś, że z Andersona da się może wycisnąć więcej, niż miał przy sobie? Więc Anderson usłyszał, że jego wynajęta szpada ma wspólnika, i że złodzieja znalazł ktoś przed wami, ale nic straconego, bo...?

Majcher wpatrywał się w niego, ale zdawał się ledwo słuchać. Wyglądało na to, że narastająca irytacja walczy w nim z ostrożnością. Jack władował w krzywy uśmiech tyle drwiącego wyzwania, ile zdołał.

– Kiedy się zorientowałeś, w jak głębokie bagno wdepnęliście? Gdy nie mogliście mnie znaleźć na Tortudze? – Jeszcze jeden krok, od niechcenia. – Gdy się połapałeś, że Hans nie był pierwszą ani ostatnią gębą do zamknięcia? – Jeszcze jeden... – Kiedy pojąłeś, że pogrążyłeś was bardziej niż Wessley?

Majcher warknął, gdy irytacja przeważyła, po czym nagle otworzył szeroko oczy, rzucił błyskawiczne spojrzenie na wrota i znowu na pirata. Rzucił się jednak nie na niego, ale w od razu do wyjścia. Jack znalazł się tam mając zaledwie sążeń przewagi, zamiast kilku jardów, na które liczył. W biegu instynktownie odwrócił się i poderwał broń, zanim zdążył uświadomić sobie co robi. Akurat w ostatniej chwili, by sparować cięcie, które zdjęłoby mu głowę. Stęknął z bólu i zamrugał, gdy iskry z ostrzy zmieszały się ze stającymi mu w oczach gwiazdami. Potrząsnął głową i zorientował się, że wprawdzie odbił cios, ale Majcher odwrócił klingę i nie tracąc czasu tnie od dołu, a on sam ledwo czuje rękę, zdrętwiałą nagle po sam bark. Zacisnął zęby i zmusił drżącą z wysiłku dłoń do obrotu, rzucając się jednocześnie w tył. Ostrza zetknęły się ze trzaskiem, wyrwany z ręki Jacka kord odleciał w głąb stajni, a atakująca klinga świsnęła mu przed nosem i utkwiła głęboko w miękkim drewnie framugi.

Przez jedno uderzenie serca obaj trwali nieruchomo. A potem Jack rzucił się naprzód, bez namysłu. Zdążył tylko dostrzec rozszerzające się w zaskoczeniu oczy tamtego i nagle Majcher miał mniej niż mgnienie oka na decyzję, czy puścić rękojeść, czy złamać własną rękę. Nie zdążył. Niespodziewanie to klinga pękła tuż pod gardą i obaj znaleźli się na ziemi.

Jeszcze zanim tam dotarli, Jack był świadom dwóch rzeczy: że plan mający na celu zwiększenie dystansu wziął w łeb, w wyniku czego zaraz to samo stanie się z tegoż planu autorem, oraz, że będzie koniec z wszelkimi planami, jeśli Majcher zdoła przycisnąć go do ziemi.

Kopnął, chybił i z żalem przypomniał sobie sprzedane w Santo Domingo ostrogi. Starał się właśnie dosięgnąć swojego pistoletu, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że przeciwnik wcale nie próbuje odwrócić ich pozycji. Dowiedział się dlaczego, gdy szarpnięcie za włosy – kiedy zgubił kapelusz? – odciągnęło mu głowę do tyłu, a kątem oka złowił błysk noża w drugiej ręce Majchra.

Walcząc z jego chwytem i z własnym instynktem, zwalił się na rękę z nożem. Jednocześnie domacał się wreszcie pistoletu, ale ten zaczepił o coś zamkiem i nie dawał się wyszarpnąć. Pirat nie miał szans zobaczyć, co blokowało broń, bo ledwo widział kątem oka cokolwiek poza ścianą stajni i krążącym wzdłuż niej, coraz bardziej niespokojnym koniem. Zwierzak wyraźnie chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd, ale drogę do wyjścia blokowali mu walczący się na ziemi ludzie.

Myśl o strzale na oślep, z lufą za pasem, błysnęła przelotnie, ale odepchnął ją. Nawet Szalony Jack nie był aż tak szalony, nieważne co się niektórym wydawało. Sztylet? Żeby dosięgnąć cholewy, musiałby przyciągnąć kolano tak wysoko, że równało się to zaproszeniu do kopniaka, którego zdecydowanie wolałby nie dostać. Sam spróbował kopnąć jeszcze raz, ale trafił tylko twardy grunt. Gdzieś pod własnym barkiem słyszał chrobot, przeciwnik próbował obrócić nóż w przygniecionej ręce.

Druga ręka poprawiła chwyt, wkręcając się mocniej we włosy i szarpnęła tak gwałtownie, że Jackowi chrupnęło w kręgach. Majcher albo chciał go z siebie ściągnąć, albo skręcić mu kark i kolejność najwyraźniej nie robiła mu różnicy. Jack puścił pistolet.

Majcher musiał to zauważyć, bo spodziewając się widać uderzenia wierzgnął i jednocześnie - sądząc po oddechu syczącym przez zaciśnięte zęby gdzieś poza polem widzenia Jacka - odwrócił głowę. Czego się jednak nie spodziewał, to że pirat zamiast chwycić za wplątaną we włosy rękę, albo zdzielić go pięścią, obróci dłoń i przejedzie na odlew.

Jack nie widział celu i nie miał miejsca na przyzwoity zamach, ale pierścienie zrobiły swoje. Usłyszał zaskoczony syk i Majcher odruchowo go odepchnął, rozluźniając chwyt. Natychmiast się zreflektował i znów zacisnął palce, ale pirat już wykorzystał swój cień szansy. Majchrowi został w garści płat czerwonego jedwabiu, a Jack przetoczył się i nie tracąc czasu na wstawanie odczołgał wstecz, byle dalej. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy wpadł na słup podtrzymujący dach. Zdyszany, odgarnął włosy z oczu.

Majcher nie rzucił się za nim. Cisnął tylko Jackową chustę na bok i teraz siedział na ziemi. Dotknął policzka rozoranego prawie do kości i z nieco oszołomioną miną spojrzał na krew skapującą mu na pierś.

Jack rozejrzał się pospiesznie, ale nie dostrzegł swojego kordu. Broń najpewniej wpadła gdzieś za stos drew, spiętrzonych po stronie stajni przeciwnej od kowadła i paleniska. Nie miał szans jej znaleźć z prześladowcą na karku. Spojrzał na niego znowu.

Majcher przyglądał mu się, znów z tym samym chłodnym spokojem. Zdawało się, jakby zapomniał o wciąż trzymanym nożu. Potem wstał i, ku zdumieniu Jacka, schował broń. Podszedł do wiadra, w którym tkwiły zapasowe pochodnie: pęk kijów owiniętych nasmołowanymi szmatami. Wyciągnął jeden i wsadził w dogasające węgle paleniska. Żagiew zadymiła i buchnęła płomieniem, a Jack z uczuciem jakby otwierała się pod nim ziemia uświadomił sobie, że jego rozsypane włosy nasunęły Majchrowi nader piekielną myśl.

Nie odrywając wzroku od tamtego, wstał i odszedł od słupa, na otwartą przestrzeń. Sięgnął do cholewy.

– Odejdź, albo to o twoich flakach pogadamy.

Majcher spojrzał na sztylet w ręce Jacka i znienacka się uśmiechnął.

– Pirat, co zginął, bo lubił dawać wybór. – Przechylił pochodnię, jakby porównywał jej długość z ostrzem Jacka. – Gadać też lubisz, ale z tego długiej opowieści nie będzie.

Jack zmrużył oczy przed blaskiem ognia. – Łajdak, który zginął, bo nie dał mi wyboru. Nic, o czym warto by opowiadać.

Podrzucił sztylet, chwycił ostrze i cisnął ponad płomieniem. Tuż za nim coś zachrapało, a Jack drgnął, w ostatnim momencie, gdy sztych wyślizgiwał mu się z palców. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się tuż przy koniu, który stał sparaliżowany wonią dymu i widokiem ognia, a nagły ruch pirata dodatkowo go przeraził. Zwierzę cofnęło się, parskając.

Sztylet tkwił w słupie jakieś pół stopy w bok od miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą było gardło Majchra. Ten przyjrzał mu się, po czym szybko znów odwrócił. Wpatrywał się czujnie w pirata, jakby się zastanawiał, czy Jack ma więcej sztyletów.

Jack, który nie miał, poczuł zalewającą go gorącą falę... desperacji? Z dwojga złego wolał wściekłość, na wszystko. Na konia, na własny wyrywający się spod kontroli strach, na beznamiętny chłód prześladowcy, który zabije go jakby odbierał pół zapomniany dług na dziesięć pensów. To nie wydawało się w porządku.

Wyrwał zza pasa pistolet i wycelował.

– Ciągle możesz odejść – warknął, odciągając kurek.

Niespodziewanie w oczach tamtego błysnęło coś więcej niż wystudiowana obojętność. Majcher zdawał się nie widzieć szczerzącej się do niego lufy.

– Ale tym razem nie muszę – zasyczał.

Jack przechylił głowę, zaskoczony. – Tym razem? Ale...

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy uderzyła w niego nagła myśl.

– Wessley wtedy jeszcze żył, tak?

Przez ledwo dostrzegalną chwilę Majcher wyglądał, jakby go ktoś smagnął biczem. Potem zacisnął zęby. – Powiedziałem już, że to nie twój interes.

– Nie mój? Ale ja mam za to zapłacić, tak? Wiedziałeś, że strzał Andersona ściągnie tamtych z obozu, lada chwila. Ale Wessley jeszcze...

– Zamknij się!

– Nigdy się nie dowiesz, czy zdążyli go dobić.

Majcher rzucił się na niego z rykiem furii, a Jack drgnął znowu, jak wyrwany ze snu i ściągnął spust. I w tym samym momencie dostrzegł, że panewka jest pusta. Proch musiał wysypać się, gdy kotłowali się na ziemi. Iskra błysnęła i zgasła, a potem uderzenie pochodni posłało pistolet nie wiedzieć gdzie. Jack syknął, bardziej z szoku niż bólu, bo płomienie ledwo liznęły mu końce palców. Odskoczył i wpadł na konia, który kwiknął panicznie i też chciał się cofnąć, ale sam wpadł na coś twardego, sądząc po huku tylnych kopyt. Byli już w rogu stajni, zdał sobie sprawę Jack, obaj razem z koniem, uwięzionym między ścianą a nimi.

Wiedział, że musi znaleźć wyjście z pułapki, i że ma na to czas paru najbliższych oddechów, jeśli to nie miały być ostatnie, ale blask i żar dławił w nim wszystkie myśli poza tą najmniej potrzebną, która wychynęła gdzieś z głębi pamięci, wyjąc o długim narzędziu z ognistym końcem. Rzucił się w bok, ale tam już czekała pięść, od której ciosu zatrzeszczały mu żebra. Zakrztusił się, potknął i grunt umknął mu spod nóg. Spojrzał w górę, zobaczył zbliżającą się raptownie pochodnię i zdążył już tylko odruchowo zacisnąć oczy, odwrócić głowę i osłonić ją ramieniem.

Ostatnim w miarę przytomnym uczuciem była irracjonalna ulga, że kula jednak została oszczędzona; ostatnią myślą, że to i tak już nie ma znaczenia. A potem już był tylko huk ognia, łomot kopyt, czerwony blask wdzierający się przez zaciśnięte powieki, przenikliwy koński wizg, paraliżująca groza i żar, który ogarniał go, pochłaniał, wgryzał się we włosy i palił... palił...

Nie palił.

Jack otworzył oczy i usiadł.

Siedział przez długą chwilę, wpatrzony w swojego prześladowcę, rozciągniętego na ziemi. Głęboki, zniekształcony ślad kopyta na jego skroni jasno mówił, że Eddie Majcher już się więcej nie podniesie. Pochodnia leżała obok, nadal płonąc.

W końcu Jack podniósł wzrok. Koń krążył niespokojnie od ściany do ściany, w przeciwległym końcu stajni, wciąż pochrapując nerwowo. Jedno z wytrzeszczonych aż po białka oczu łypnęło na Jacka i koń parsknął, jakby z wyrzutem.

Jack otworzył usta i stwierdził, że ma potwornie sucho w gardle. Kaszlnął.

– Ani słowa – wychrypiał.

– A ja bym chętnie usłyszał parę słów wyjaśnienia.

Jack odwrócił głowę. Savo stał we wrotach, podpierając przytoczone ze sobą koło z pękniętą obręczą, i wytrzeszczał oczy na pobojowisko w swojej stajni. Podpierający koło z drugiej strony Felipe miał oczy jeszcze większe.

***

Słońce, które w końcu wyszło po deszczu, teraz zniżało się z wolna nad szczyty gór, oświetlając falistą połać łąki i dwóch mężczyzn siedzących na jej obrzeżu, na długim pniu zwalonego drzewa. Dwie oblepione świeżą gliną łopaty leżały porzucone na ziemi, a oni przyglądali się koniowi, krążącemu wśród trawy; czasem zrywał się do galopu, z powiewającym za nim ogonem przecinał całą szerokość łąki i zawracał.

Savo był załamany. – Trzysta gwinei, jak nic. Może i czterysta, znam w Puerto Rico jednego...

– Nie.

– Zeszłego roku w Santo Domingo wyścigowy biegun poszedł za pół tysiąca dublonów! A to był wałach! A mówią, że w Meksyku...!

– Nie.

Savo zamilkł, zniechęcony.

– Kompletnie nie masz wyczucia interesu, Jack – stwierdził w końcu.

– Mówiono mi to – zgodził się pirat, tonem tak beznamiętnym, że Savo zerknął na niego i znieruchomiał, natrafiwszy wzrokiem na rękę, którą Jack podpierał głowę od dłuższej chwili. Płaszcz pirata leżał gdzieś zapomniany, pewnie w stajni, i rękaw koszuli opadł teraz nisko.

Savo zamknął usta, stwierdziwszy, że zapomniał, co miał powiedzieć. Spojrzał w ziemię przed sobą, odruchowo pocierając starą bliznę na karku. Potem przetarł drżącą nagle dłonią twarz i zaklął pod nosem, bardzo cicho.

Siedzieli, patrząc na łąkę i zachodzące słońce. Koń zwolnił biegu i potruchtał ku przeciwnej krawędzi polany. Pochylił łeb i wyciągnął pysk do siedzącej pod drzewem postaci. Felipe pogrzebał w kieszeni, wydobył coś i podsunął pod wyczekujące chrapy. Potem wdrapał się na grzbiet konia, który znów zawrócił na trawę i ruszył kłusem.

– Łazi za nim jak pies – mruknął Savo po długiej chwili.

– Koń za chłopakiem, czy chłopak za koniem?

– Nawzajem za sobą łażą...

Koński ogon, rozwiany w pędzie, mignął na dalekim krańcu łąki. Mimo to, Savo jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos. – Parę dni temu, przysiągłbym, że do niego gadał. Opowiadał coś w to krzywe ucho.

Jack odwrócił wreszcie wzrok od łąki i zerknął w bok, unosząc brew. Złoty uśmiech błysnął zza palców.

Savo przewrócił oczami i pokiwał głową. Potem wstał i złożył dłonie przy ustach. – Hej! – wrzasnął. – Złaź z niego i chodź na kolację!

Felipe obejrzał się i pomachał.

Savo odwrócił się i przekroczył pień. – Sprawdzimy tego burgunda – oświadczył.

– Twojego.

– Licho by cię, Jack, masz jedenaście butelek!

– Pracuję nad moim wyczuciem interesu. – Pirat zaprezentował anielski uśmiech z diabelską iskrą w oku.

Savo prychnął, roześmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową. – Nie, kapitanie. Lepiej nie.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku chaty.

Jack został jeszcze na pniu, patrząc jak Felipe ześlizguje się z końskiego grzbietu i biegnie, a koń ogląda się za nim, po czym zanurza pysk w trawie. Słoneczny blask już ściekał z najwyższych drzew i gasł na krawędziach szczytów. Jack sięgnął do kieszeni i podniósł do oczu zaokrągloną blaszkę z przyczepioną u dolnej krawędzi girlandą mniejszych płatków i koluszek. Obracany powoli ornament końskiego siodła podzwaniał cichym, czystym tonem; srebro lśniło w ostatnich promieniach słońca.

Oddzielając pasmo włosów na końcu najdłuższego sznura kamyków i kostek na lewej skroni, Jack przyglądał się falującej na wietrze trawie. Zielonawobłękitna w zapadającym zmierzchu, wyglądała jak ocean, rozkołysany, wszechogarniający, wzywający.

Węzeł, drugi, trzeci... Taki, którego nie da się rozwiązać, można tylko rozciąć. Sznur, zwieńczony teraz srebrem, spłynął na ramię z cichym stukotem. Ostatni promień słońca błysnął odbity w oczach pirata, gdy ten spojrzał na zachód.

Za górami, za lasem, za skałami i plażą huczały fale, niosące gdzieś daleko statek o żaglach jak noc. Pewnego dnia, odnajdzie ten statek.

A wtedy nawet słońce nie zdoła umknąć za horyzont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasze myśli mile widziane. :)


End file.
